Mark of the Phoenix
by Charbo2576
Summary: AU! Earth 10609. Awoken by a nightmare, Jean Grey sets the course of the X-Men in a direction that will lead to changes in all their lives. Rated M for language, violence.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: To my HP fans, yes new chapters on those are in the works. This is a story that just won't leave me alone. To readers who have read _The Mate of the Phoenix_, yes, this is the sequel. Be warned, updates may be slow as I Work on the HP stuff and finish my research and notes for this (which I have 24 of 32 written out). You don't have to read _Mate_ to understand this one, but it might help. As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Jean's Nightmares**

_The world seemed fuzzy as eyes blinked against the bright lights. Everything seemed to be covered in a haze. Eyes opened again, only to see the world distorted through some kind of water. A tank. Some kind of tank in some kind of brightly lit lab. There were robotic arms with long sharp needles on the ends, each pointed at a downward angle. They were all the way around the edges of the tank. Sudden realization struck, then fear! Syringes! They were connected to some kind of tubing. The tubes were attached to a tank with a glass window. In each tank was a greyish-silvery semi-fluid substance that was bubbling. Suddenly, it became clear! It was some kind of molten metal! The water distorted voice of someone telling another to begin. The arms moved! The needles moved closer! Fear! Terror! Thrashing! Trapped! Restrained! Unable to move! Arms, legs, head, body held by something constricting! The needles moved ever closer! Contact! Pain! Each needle piercing skin. One above the forehead moved last. Eyes widened with horror! Closer, closer, it came! Pain seared through each stab of the needles, all the way to bone!_

Jean Grey screamed, sitting up quickly. She was drenched in cold sweat. Her red hair was sticking to her face in complete disarray. Her nightdress clung to her clammy skin. Her breathing was heavy and erratic. She moved her hands over her body quickly, checking for needle holes. Finding none, she tried to slow her breathing. _Just a dream! But it seemed so real!_ Jean thought to herself, unsure that it was just a dream. Heaving an uneven deep breath, Jean flopped back down on her pillows. She rubbed her face and eyes with her shaking hands, staring up at the ceiling. Luckily, none of the boys or Lorna had heard her scream or they would have come running into her room by now. She was also glad the Professor hadn't sensed her distress or he would have been talking to her mentally. She sighed in relief that she really didn't feel. Jean closed her eyes and tried to calm her nerves enough to fall back to sleep. With one more deep breath, she drifted off again into an unnatural sleep.

_Someone was roaring in pain. Eyes opened, only to see the world covered in a red tint. Soldiers with guns were running closer, firing their guns wildly. Pain! Bullets struck flesh! Anger! Rage! Suddenly, long, silver blades swiped and slashed as more bullets struck flesh. It only enraged the body more. Lunging into the middle of six more soldiers, the blades seemed to seek out the flesh on each one. Ripping! Tearing! Slashing! Slicing! KILLING! KILL! KILL! KILL THEM ALL! THREAT! HURT! PAIN! KILL THREAT!_

_Some kind of shock struck from behind. Fading. Black around the edge of sight. Turning to face the new threat. Army uniform. High ranking officer holding some kind of weapon. The shock happened again as he pulled a trigger. Lunge! Kill him! Enemy! Tormentor! Kill him! Shock! Pain! … Blackness…_

Jean sat up again, panting heavily. _No more sleep tonight!_ Jean told herself shaking her head. She gulped for air, trying to catch her breath. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. Four in the morning. Jean sighed, getting up. She needed a shower. Jean threw her sweat-soaked nightclothes in her hamper. She gathered her change of clothes and towel with shaking hands. Only then realizing how shaky her legs were as she walked unsteadily into her bathroom.

Jean stood under the hot spray, trying to get the images out of her head to no avail. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw the scenes unfold again and again. She absently rubbed her left arm were her unusual birthmark was burning. Jean could still feel the pain of the needles piercing skin. The burning on her bones as the tanks pushed the molten metal under the skin, under the muscle. Jean shook her head. Sighing, she closed her eyes again as she looked up into the showerhead, letting the water run over her face. More images came. The tearing of flesh as bullets struck. The pain of being shot. The pain of the electric shock to the back.

Jean leaned back, her eyes flying open again. She stood panting for breath for a long minute. Soon, Jean's emotions took over. She leaned back in the shower stall, sliding down the wall to the floor. It started with just a whimper, but soon devolved into a full-blown sob. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, pulling her knees close, as she wept for a long time. Before she realized it, the water was ice cold. Finally, she pulled herself back together enough to stand, washing her face quickly. Shivering, she shut the shower off quickly before gingerly stepping out. Jean wasn't sure if these were dreams anymore. They felt too real to be dreams. She knew it wasn't her that was in that lab, but she felt connected to whoever it was. That alone worried her greatly.

Jean swallowed hard as she dressed in her uniform. She glanced at the clock, seeing it was quarter after seven. She was late! Jean slipped on her boots and ran for the door. Late or not, she needed to talk with the Professor about this. Something was going on and she was not going to get much sleep if those kinds of nightmares persisted!

XMXMXM

Jean knocked on the office door, waiting for the Professor to answer. Her thoughts were still chaotic. Images of the nightmares flashed before her eyes every time she blinked. The burning in her left arm was getting stronger. It was getting harder to ignore it. Finally, the Professor called for her to enter.

"Jean," Professor Charles Xavier greeted her with an unusually stern look and tone. "Why are you here and not in training with the others?"

"I…I had some," Jean paused as she sat down before her legs gave out. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, leaning forward. She stared at the floor, not wanting to look at the Professor. She knew with her strong emotions, he could already sense something was wrong. "I had…two…very vivid…dreams…nightmares last night."

"I can see they are bothering you, Jean," the Professor nodded. "I know it will be hard for you, but may I?"

"Yes, Professor," Jean swallowed, knowing it would easier for him to read her mind than verbalize them.

"Try to relax," he told her.

Xavier extended his mind to her, letting his gentle mental probe reassure her. Jean focused on the images that were still haunting her. They came rushing through her mind, into the psi-link with Xavier. His body recoiled visibly as the images struck him. He felt the connection between this unknown mutant and Jean. He also sensed a great power waiting for them, just out of reach, just out of sight. When he pulled his mind back, Jean was shaking, holding herself around her stomach tighter, still staring at the floor. Xavier slumped back in his wheelchair.

"My word," he breathed. "Experimentation on mutants is not unheard of, but…to this extent…"

"Were they just…just…" Jean trailed off. She couldn't finish her question. To her, to finish the question would make it all real.

"No, I don't believe they were just nightmares," Xavier told her sadly. Jean choked back a sob. That was not what she wanted to hear. "They were not centered in your subconscious as dreams would be. These were centered…for lack of a better term…in your telepathy. I'm afraid, with the connection you felt, and still feel, to this other mutant, that they were very much real."

"We have to help him!" Jean's head shot up. Her look was desperate, her need to help this mystery man was overwhelming. Xavier looked at her in surprise at her outburst. "Sorry, sir, I just…"

"It's alright, Jean," he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We will help him and anyone else there."

"Thank you, Professor," swallowed Jean.

"Why don't you go lay down. I will let Scott know that you aren't feeling well," Xavier smiled. "Then I'll use Cerebro to find this mutant who needs our help."

"Thank you, Professor," Jean told him as she stood and slowly made her way to the door.

XMXMXM

Jean entered her room, tossing her mask on the nightstand with her gloves. She tiredly pulled off her boots. She laid down on top of her unmade sheets to try to get some more sleep, but sleep wouldn't come. The images still flashed in her mind every time she closed her eyes. Jean fought the tears for a few minutes, but then realized they were going to come no matter what she did. Her fear and…worry…for this unknown mutant scared her. Jean finally had to admit to herself that she was worried as the tears began to fall again. She hugged one of her pillows as she wept for him and his pain yet again. Soon exhaustion finally took over, and Jean fell into a fitful sleep.

_'X-Men! Report to the briefing room, immediately! We have a mission,' _the Professor telepathically called. Jean sat up quickly. _'Jean, I've found him and others.'_

_'I'm on my way, Professor!'_ Jean sent back. She pulled her boots on quickly, glancing at the clock. It was after three in the afternoon. She hadn't realized that she had fallen asleep. She quickly ran to her bathroom, splashing a little water on her face before grabbing her mask and gloves. Jean pulled them on as she hurried to the briefing room.

As Jean entered the room, she frowned slightly for some reason, seeing that the only seat was between her boyfriend, Scott, and Bobby. It was her usual seat, but for some reason, she didn't want to sit beside her boyfriend. Although they had been together for almost three years, at eighteen Jean was still not certain if Scott was the one for her. Now, thinking about this mysterious connection she felt to this new mutant, everything about her relationship with Scott became even more complicated. Sighing quietly, she took her seat as the Professor turned his wheelchair around.

"You okay?" Scott asked quietly looking at her worriedly.

"Yeah," Jean answered distractedly. Scott frowned, not really believing her, but turned to the Alex.

"You sure?" he asked.

"I'm fine, Scott," Jean frowned at him.

Lorna gave her a strange look, but Jean just shook her head. Lorna frowned but turned her attention back to the Professor as well. Scott saw the exchange but thought it was just a girl thing. Jean caught his thoughts as he turned to face the Professor, and Jean narrowed her eyes at the back of his head. Scott could really be a jerk at times, which was just adding to her confused feelings at the moment.

"I have detected several new mutants," the Professor began. "However, this mission will be more than a little delicate and troubling as well as dangerous."

"Why is that, sir," Scott asked.

"For one thing, Cyclops, they are in a secret military installation on foreign soil," Xavier sighed. "Secondly, these mutants have been experimented on to the point of torture. We really don't know what their state of mind might be."

Lorna gasped, covering her mouth. Alex let out a low whistle with a shake of his head. Warren slapped the table looking angry. Bobby sat frozen in shock. Scott looked angry, but Jean could tell there was something under the surface that he didn't want the others to know about. Lorna looked back at with concern at Jean when she heard her swallow hard. Jean knew she was close to tears again, but waved Lorna's concerned look away. Her mind replayed all of the images from the night before in a flood of emotions that Jean barely kept in check. The Professor looked at Jean, asking her silent permission to disclose to the others some of their earlier discussion. Jean nodded with a deep breath, trusting the Professor not to reveal too much.

"I discovered this because Jean's telepathy is growing again," he told the others.

"Sorry. I thought it was something else," Scott admitted as he turned to her with a sympathetic look. Jean gave him a small smile, but as he turned back around, she gave him a frown with narrowed eyes. She didn't want his sympathy. Understanding, maybe, but not sympathy.

"Jean had…some flashes of things last night. They upset her quite a bit, hence why she wasn't in training today."

_'You alright?'_ Lorna asked her mentally.

_'Yes and no. It's hard to explain,'_ Jean replied to her making eye contact. Lorna nodded at her slightly in understanding.

_'I'm here if you wanna talk about it,'_ Lorna told her. Jean nodded, thankful for having another female on the team finally.

"Now, I have loaded the coordinates into the Blackbird," Xavier continued. "Make no mistake, this is a search and rescue mission, first and foremost. Glean what you can from their records and data, but that is secondary. When you have them free, destroy the base. We cannot allow this type of thing to happen or to continue. If it does, I fear we will forever be classified as no better than sub-human for many years to come.

"Good luck, my X-Men!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Weapon X**

Jean slipped on her mask, then adjusted her gloves as she walked out of the locker room to head to the hanger. She had overheard Warren and Bobby talking about how tired she looked, but she really didn't care. She could rest on the flight to Canada. Her mind was focused on saving the man from her dreams, not on what her teammates thought. At least, Lorna understood there was more going on with her than just sleep deprivation. As she entered the hanger, Jean heaved a sigh as Scott stood between her and the ramp to the Blackbird with his arms crossed. By the look of his set jaw, Jean could tell Scott was not happy in the least about the mission, or how tired she looked. She wondered, offhandedly, if he suspected about the mysterious connection to the mutant they were going after.

"You sure you're alright to go on this mission?" Scott asked as he stopped Jean at the bottom of the ramp by placing a hand on her arm. "You look like you haven't slept in three days."

"I'm fine, Scott," Jean narrowed her eyes at him, pulling her arm away roughly. She was not in the mood for his fearless leader self, or his argumentative self, for that matter.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," Scott tried again with a kinder voice, but she could tell by his undertone that she was right about him not liking anything about this mission. Jean glared at him. "You can make mistakes if you haven't slept…"

"Scott, there is a mutant in that facility that they have tortured and experimented on for who knows how long!" snapped Jean. "By some chance, I happened to see what they did to him! If you think I'm not going on this mission because I lost a little sleep from it, you are sadly mistaken!"

"But…"

"Cyclops, a word," Professor Xavier called harshly. Scott frowned as he turned. Scott walked over to him, still in a bad mood. Jean shook her head. Things had changed with him, and he just wasn't the same person he was when Jean first met him. That sweet boy was long gone, and she didn't know what had happened.

With a quiet sigh, Jean took the opportunity to board the Blackbird. She chose a seat in the very back of the crew cabin as far away from the pilot's chair as possible. Out of the corner of her eye, Jean saw Scott frowned at her as he boarded a minute later. Jean refused to look at or even speak to him as he walked past her to the cockpit. Lorna and Alex were the last to board. Lorna whispered something to him before Alex looked forward at the empty co-pilot's seat. After another quick word with Lorna, Alex moved up the cabin to take the empty position. Bobby and Warren exchanged confused looks as Alex walked past them. Warren looked back as Lorna sat down next to Jean in the very back. Shaking his head, he exchanged a look with Bobby. Bobby shrugged as he sat back in silence, not wanting to get into the middle of whatever was going on.

"Hey," Lorna whispered as the engines started to roar.

"Hey," Jean grunted, still miffed at Scott's attitude.

"You wanna talk about it?" Lorna asked quietly after they were in the air.

"Not really."

"You sure?" Lorna asked with a concerned face, placing a hand on Jean's arm.

"Besides Scott being a jerk?" Jean asked.

"Well, yeah," Lorna glanced to the cockpit for a second. "What's really going on? You looked awful at the briefing."

"Do you really want to know?" Jean asked in return.

"I want to know what has my friend so spooked," Lorna nodded. "And sitting back here instead of up front as usual."

Jean looked at the others, who were all looking forward. She sighed as she thought about how the Professor had reacted to the images. Jean focused on some of the less disturbing ones. She held her hands at the sides of Lorna's head. "Relax your mind."

Lorna relaxed and closed her eyes. She felt Jean's gentle telepathic touch. Then a barrage of images assaulted her mind. All the pain and torture the people had put the unknown mutant through. Her eyes flew open. Tears gathering in the corners as she swallowed hard. "Oh, dear God!"

"Yeah," Jean sighed. "And those were the mild ones."

"I understand," Lorna hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, Lorna."

"No wonder you're not yourself," Lorna told her. "Did you show Scott?"

"No," Jean huffed. "And I don't plan to. He's being a jerk, again. He can just go on being that way, no matter what the Professor said to him before we left." Jean crossed her arms, sending a glare to the cockpit.

"Jean," Lorna said slowly. She paused to think about what she wanted to say very carefully. "Maybe…maybe it's time you started rethinking your relationship with him."

"I already am, Lorna. I already am," Jean nodded.

"When did this start?" Lorna asked after shooting a glare at the back of Scott's head.

"He's been like this for a couple of months now," answered Jean. "And, believe me, I don't like it! He used to be so sweet, but ever since we professed our love for each other, he's changed. He's been demanding to spend every extra second we have together and he wants to do that alone. If he doesn't get his way, he starts being a jerk, like he is now."

"Is he trying to pressure you into something?" Lorna asked suspiciously.

"I think so," Jean nodded. Lorna flashed Scott another dark look. "But I'm not ready, or willing, to go that far yet. He brought it up once, and I told him not a chance yet. He got mad and left. Since then, I've avoided being alone with him. And now this…I am beyond rethinking it!"

"You know it will awkward for a while if you do break up?" asked Lorna. Jean nodded. "But, I'm here for you, and so is Alex. You know they don't always get along."

"Yeah," chuckled Jean, remembering the brothers squabble over the last piece of toast a few days before.

"We've both noticed it, and neither of us like the way Scott's treating you of late," Lorna placed a hand on Jean's arm. "Say the word, and we will do our best to keep him out of your hair for as long as you need. Even if we have to get Bobby and Warren to help."

"Thanks, Lorna," smiled Jean. "It may come to that. There's more to this mission than what the Professor told everyone. I don't know how to explain it, but I feel a connection to him."

"The one we're going after?" asked a shocked Lorna. Jean nodded. Lorna took a deep breath. "That changes things."

"I know," agreed Jean.

"We'll find him and help him, I promise. You get some rest," Lorna patted her arm. "I'll keep the boys quiet for you."

"Thanks."

XMXMXM

The Blackbird landed in a clearing on the far side of the mountain that overlooked a lake with a large dam complex. As the X-Men climbed down the ramp, they each looked around cautiously. They spread out in a defensive circle a short distance from the jet. Jean's eyes roamed over the forest, but all she could see or sense were trees and wild animals. She felt the life all around her, but there was a feeling of deep, dark sorrow and pain to this place.

"Angel, air recon," Scott ordered in his leader's voice. "Stay as high as possible."

"On it," Warren replied as he spread his large white wings, soaring into the air.

"Marvel Girl, any minds around?" Scott asked over his shoulder. Jean frowned with narrowed eyes. Scott could be really cold while in his leader mode.

"Two guards on each side of the dam, two more at an entrance at the bottom of the ridge," Jean answered after a quick, broader scan with her telepathy. Scott nodded without turning.

"Stick to the trees," Scott ordered as they moved up the ridge.

At the crest, they spread out behind the dense bushes that lined the top. They could see the two guards standing by the bunker-like door. Each held a rifle and had a sidearm on their belts. Jean did a gentle scan, but they didn't know much. As she thought, the guards weren't told what they were guarding. Warren landed a short way behind them. Scott turned, waiting for his report.

"Two at each entrance. The others are too far away from here to react to any noise," Warren told them. "But they do have radios and there are odd drainage pipes all over the place. Some could easily hide a person in and they all have bars and gates."

Scott nodded. He turned back to the guards below them, deep in thought. A plan started to form. He turned to Jean. "Can you put them to sleep with your telepathy?"

"I think so," Jean answered. "I've never it before, but the Professor has taught me how."

"Good," Scott nodded. He turned to the others. "Listen up, Havok, Angel, I want you two to stay out here. Havok, we may need cover fire if we have to run out. Angel, your wings will be a hindrance in there. Go back to the Blackbird, prep it for fast take off. Grab the stun nut launcher, then wait here with Havok."

Alex and Warren both nodded. Warren turned and flew quickly back to the Blackbird.

"Polaris, Iceman, Marvel Girl, and I will go in and get the mutants and any info we can," Scott told them. "Whenever you're ready, Marvel Girl."

Jean concentrated on the two minds by the door. She pushed thoughts of exhaustion and fatigue into their minds. Soon they both yawned before falling to the ground, fast asleep. Scott waved them forward. As they got closer to the door, Jean felt two more minds, just inside. Repeating the thoughts, she felt them slump into a deep sleep.

"Card key," Bobby handed Scott the thin plastic card. Scott nodded.

"Search for any others," he ordered. Bobby and Lorna quickly went through the two guards' pockets. Both shook their heads after a minute. "Let's move."

They entered the bunker, only pausing briefly to search the other two guards. Jean scanned the hallways ahead of them, putting anyone that was too close to them to sleep as they moved deeper into the complex. Lorna found a map on the wall at a checkpoint by another locked door. Scott read the map quickly, pointing down he flashed two fingers to the others when they reached a staircase at the end of the hallway.

They reached the lower levels only to have Jean stop them. She focused on a wide circle from her. Jean had to put three sets of roving guards to sleep quickly as they approached. She scanned the area for any more personnel. Jean felt the room three mutants were being held in. She gave a small whimper as she felt the mutant from her dreams. Scott turned to her with a slight glare, but Jean just looked at him with a frown.

"There's too many," Jean whispered to him. "Six guards, four technicians, and four scientists in that lab along with three mutants."

"Handle as many as you can. Polaris, can you jam their radios while Iceman and I take the rest?" Scott asked. Lorna nodded. "Ready?" They all nodded. "GO!"

All six guards dropped to the floor at once as Jean put them into a deep sleep. Lorna sent a wave of magnetism that jammed the radios and telephones but didn't damage the computers. Scott and Bobby fought with the technicians and scientists, knocking them out quickly.

"Polaris, see if you can revive them from one the computers," Scott ordered. "Iceman, cover the far door with ice and watch this one. Marvel Girl…"

Jean wasn't listening. She had walked over to the third tank where a shorter, muscular man hung in a greenish fluid with a breath mask and strange-looking helmet on his head. He wore a pair of tight shorts only. The helmet was fastened to several box style instruments on a belt around his waist. Lorna looked at her, knowing it was this man Jean had seen in her vision. Jean placed her left hand on the glass, ignoring everything else. She didn't know why, but she was scared that they had damaged him in some way. She stared up at the single red tinted eye cover with so many emotions running through her mind, she startled when Scott placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That him?" Scott asked when Jean looked at him.

"Yes," she answered turning back to the tank. She saw Scott's scornful look from the corner of her eye, but for some reason, Jean just didn't care what he thought.

"Polaris?" Scott turned back to her. "The woman first."

"Bringing the woman out first," Lorna sighed at him, tapping keys. She had a feeling this was not going to go well.

The tank drained as it tilted forward, the top raising up slightly. The woman slid out of the tank limply. Scott removed the helmet from her head quickly while she was still lying on the floor. She groaned as she sat up. Suddenly, she looked up in terror at them. Her eyes darted from one to the other and back. Jean turned and sensed her fragile emotional state. She reached out to the woman with her telepathy gently.

_'Don't be afraid,'_ Jean told her. _'We won't hurt you.'_

"Hey, whoa! It's alright. We won't hurt you," Scott told her, unaware Jean was alright talking with her.

_'Who are you?'_

"Do you understand English?" Scott tried but was ignored.

_'We're the X-Men.'_

_'I have to save my sister! They have her in another installation,'_ The woman all but cried in Jean's head.

"Her file says she's Blackfoot," Lorna told Scott.

"Marvel Girl, can you translate?" Scott asked as he turned.

_'We can help you.'_

_'No!'_

"Marvel Girl?" Scott tried a little louder.

Jean noticed her looking at the third tank, but still ignored Scott. _'You know him?'_

_'We were in a relationship. They made me deceive him. He'll hate me if he remembers.'_

_'Then go. We'll take care of him.' _

_'All of you, or just you?'_ the women asked Jean as she looked at her with a strange feeling to her thoughts.

"Jean?" Scott asked close to her ear. Seeing he was still being ignored, Scott shook his head and move slowly back to the woman sitting on the floor.

_'All of us, but, yes, me.'_

_'He really is a gentle soul.' _

_'Keep looking scared and run. The guards are all asleep. Head up the stairs three levels, turn left. The guards there have a key to the locked gate on one of the drains. Good luck.'_

_'Thank you!'_

"We just want help…" Scott tried to soothe her again, reaching out his hand slowly.

"No!" she yelled and ran out the open door quickly before Bobby could stop her.

"Wait…" Scott started, only to sigh in frustration.

"Let her go, Scott," Jean told him calmly. "She was obviously terrified."

Scott frowned at her. Jean ignored him, turning back to the tank. "Next one, Polaris."

"But I think we should…" Lorna began.

"No," Scott bit out. "The center one."

Lorna shook her head with a glare at Scott as he turned back to the tanks. She had a feeling it was a mistake to even let the man in the center tank out, but Scott was team leader. Scott turned back to her with a significant look. Lorna sighed again as she typed in the commands.

Jean heard the motors and gears working, but she was too focused on the man in the last tank. She was looking at his face but didn't notice that his fingers and hands were twitching slightly. Hidden by the breath mask, Jean didn't see the snarl on his lips as the tank beside her opened. Jean saw the tank next to her out of the corner of her eye as it leaned forward, but not that the occupant was awake and tensing his body to leap out at the right moment. She heard a roar from above her as the large man in the tank leaped out over her head. Just as Jean turned to defend herself, one of Bobby's ice beams covered the floor under the snarling monster of a man as he landed ten feet from her.

His fingernails looked more like the talons of a large lion or tiger. He had a thick layer of blondish hair over his whole body, with large tufts at his elbows and on his shoulders, making him look even more savage and wild. Sharp fangs shown from his upturned lips as he growled a predatory snarl at her. His eyes were hidden in the helmet that all three of them had on their heads. Jean saw as his nostrils flared as he inhaled deeply a few times. She realized that he must have enhanced senses, like a wild dog or big cat.

The beast of a man stepped forward, suddenly, only to slip on the ice as a red beam of energy struck him. He was slammed into the opposite wall with a long gash across his side that was bleeding heavily but stayed on his feet, the helmet flying off with the impact. He ripped the belt off with an easy swipe of his hand. He only gave the others a short glance before turning his attention back to Jean. The look in his black eyes made her freeze. He let a roar that sent chills down Jean's spine. When he leaped at Jean again, Lorna sent a wave of magnetism at him with such force he left a full body dent in the wall behind him. He finally dropped to the floor unconscious, much to Jean's relief. They stared at him as his wound closed before their eyes.

Taking a deep, calming breath, Jean went to turn back to the third tank. Scott suddenly grabbed her arms roughly, turning her to face him with a stern gaze. Jean was surprised by the anger he was radiating. It almost didn't seem natural, as something else was fueling the emotion. Jean looked at his face closely, seeing a shadow cross it for a brief second.

"What are you doing?" he half-shouted at her. He gave her a shake. "Wake up! You said yourself we don't know what shape their minds are in."

"Shut up, Scott!" Jean glared at him as she pushed him back sharply. "You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Enlighten me!" Scott yelled, stepping to within inches of her. He pointed over to the wall. "Your inattention nearly cost you your life!"

"I was trying to assess his condition," Jean hollered back, shoving Scott back again, she pointed at the third tank. "It was him I saw. It is him we came after. Not those two, Scott! The Professor said help all of them, but you gave the order to start with the woman, not the man we came after! So, if you want to point a finger at someone, point it at yourself!"

"Whatever. Pay more attention," Scott frowned. He turned back to Lorna, who was glaring at him as well. "Let's get this over with."

Jean stepped back a bit as the tank tilted. Halfway through the opening cycle, the man inside jumped out, landing five feet in front of Jean. She saw as his nostrils flared, sniffing the air. He growled turning to the spot where the other mutant had just been. Jean was astonished that she didn't even notice that the large man had slipped away, or even when. The man in front of her growled more menacingly as Scott stepped forward.

"Scott, stop!" Jean ordered, never taking her eyes off the mutant in front of her. "Back off! He sees you as a threat."

"What are talking…" Scott started but stopped as the mutant flexed his forearms. Three silver metal blades extended from each hand as he growled aggressively at Scott. He gulped, backing up slowly. "Got it. But what about you?"

"He doesn't see me as a threat," Jean told him with absolute certainty. She turned back to the man as he stared at her with a confused look on his lower face. "Shh. It's okay."

"Jean…" Scott started again as he heard a low growl from the man.

"Get your hand away from your visor!" Jean ordered without facing him. Scott slowly lowered his arm. "Bobby, go back to the door. Lorna, stay put."

Waiting for her friends to comply, Jean watched the man in front of her as he followed their movements. Jean slowly approached him, sending calming thoughts to him telepathically. He turned back to her, tilting his head slightly. Jean noticed his nose twitching, sniffing the air, and slowly raised her left hand after she pulled her glove off.

"You want to scent me, don't you?" Jean asked very quietly. She stood very still as he sniffed her hand. He looked up, tilting his head to the side again.

"Here, a little show of trust," Jean told him quietly as she slowly removed her mask.

"Jean, what are you doing?" Scott all but yelled.

"Shut up, Scott!" Jean growled at him. The mutant turned his head in Scott's direction, his body tensing to pounce. "Shh, it's okay. It's alright."

He turned back to Jean, visibly relaxing.

"See? I won't hurt you," Jean reassured him with a quiet voice. "Can I take that helmet off of you, so you can see better?"

He stood very still as Jean slowly reached up with both hands, placing them on the helmet. She slowly and carefully lifted it off his head, being mindful to keep her arms as visible as possible to him. Jean held the helmet carefully as she saw the tubes and wires were still attached to several instruments and technical things that were on a heavy belt around his waist.

"Here, let me just take that belt off, too," Jean quietly pointed to it.

Cautiously pushing on the release, Jean watched as the belt fell to the floor. She looked horrified as she noticed that most of the electronics were still attached to him by tubes that were sunk deep into his sides and back. Before Jean could say anything, he retracted two of the blades on one hand, slicing through the tubes. Jean and the others watched mesmerized as the tubes and wires were pushed out of his body. Blood ran from the many holes in his sides and back, but as Jean was about to step closer to help him, the holes began to close and heal rapidly. Jean stared wide-eyed as he grunted a few times as he leaned forward holding his waist. He stood again looking at Jean with mostly black eyes, but his irises were lined with a thin ring of blue on the outer edge.

"That's better, isn't it?" Jean smiled kindly at him. He grunted in reply with the smallest ghost of a smile. "Now, let's get you out here. Do you want to come with me? I can help you get better."

He grunted again with the same sound. Jean took it as an affirmation and nodded with a smile. She slowly stepped forward, placing a hand softly on his cheek. "You poor man. What did they do to you?" she asked in a whisper. He gave her a very sorrowful look.

"Are you done?" Scott grumbled loudly. Jean shot him a glare. The mutant growling slightly. Scott glared back but turned to the others. "Good, let's go. Iceman, grab the helmet and belt. Polaris, are you done with the computer?"

"Just finished," she answered with an icy tone.

"Good. Let's move."

"Scott, you and Bobby lead us out," Jean advised.

"Why?" Scott asked as he turned back to her with an angry look.

"Because he doesn't trust you," Jean stated. "Lorna, come over here slowly."

Lorna slowly approached Jean and the mutant.

"She's going to walk behind us, so no one can attack us from there, okay?" Jean told him a soothing voice still rubbing his cheek. She glanced at Lorna as she stopped a few feet from them. "Take your glove off, slowly. Hold out your hand, palm down. Let him smell you."

"You act like he's a dog," Scott complained.

"Wolf, actually," Jean stated. "He has hyper-senses like a wolf. That's where his mind is right now. Mostly animal instinct, thanks to these so-called scientists." They could all hear the disdain and disgust in Jean's voice. Lorna stepped closer with her hand out. He sniffed her, tilting his head slightly. "See, she okay. She'll watch our backs."

The mutant gave a snort but then grunted in acceptance. He turned with a glare and slight growl toward Scott and Bobby.

"Shh, it's okay. They'll lead us out so you can keep an eye on them," Jean simpered as she placed her hand back on his cheek. "They won't hurt you. We have two more of our pack outside that are waiting for us. They won't hurt you either."

"Let's go," Scott sighed waving Bobby to take the lead as he finished stuffing the gear into a bag. Scott half turned to Jean at the door. "Make sure _he_ doesn't attack _us_ from behind."

"Just go, Scott," warned Jean with a glare. She turned back to Lorna. "Stay about five to ten feet behind us." Lorna nodded. "Come on. Let's get you out of here."

Bobby smirked at her over his shoulder as he stepped out into the corridor. Jean could tell Scott was silently fuming as he followed Bobby. Jean really didn't care what Scott thought at the moment, he was being a jerk again and a drama queen. It took a little convincing on Jean's part, but she finally got the man to climb the stairs with her. They cautiously ascended the stairwell to the ground floor two levels above. Jean scanned for other minds or the minds of the guards as they went but still found them to be fast asleep. Finally, they made it to the bunker door.

"There's the other two I told you about," Jean told the mutant as they walked up the ridge. HE growled at Alex and Warren, but both of them took a few steps back slowly. "See, they won't hurt you. We came to help you escape."

"Marvel Girl, wake the guards and tell them to evacuate," Scott ordered. With a nod, Jean concentrated on the personnel of the base. Implanting a need for an immediate evacuation. Soon they saw soldiers, technicians, and scientists fleeing in almost every direction.

"It's empty," Jean informed Scott a few minutes later.

"Good," Scott nodded. "Havok, help me blow this place to bits."

"With pleasure!" Alex nodded.

The brothers stood at the top of the ridge, both letting their powers build as they took aim. With a sudden burst of red and yellow-white energy, the ground trembled with enough force the trees began to shake. A great upheaval of dirt and concrete rained down everywhere as a chain of explosions rock the ground.

At the first sound of the loud noises, the mutant had covered his ears and crouch close behind Jean. She wrapped his head in her arms as she knelt down with him. Jean stroked his hair reassuringly as she sent calming thoughts into his mind. She whispered words of comfort into his ear as he trembled in fear. Lorna stood close by with a magnetic shield around them to keep them safe. She looked over at the others, seeing only an ice dome around them. Once everything, except the sound of rushing water, was calm, Lorna dropped her shield. Her face was sweaty and pale, her breathing coming in heavily pants.

Alex came over to Lorna, helping her stagger into the Blackbird. Scott helped Warren and Bobby break the ice dome before they walked up the ramp. Jean made sure they were all on board before guiding the man up the ramp as well. She sat him down in the back before hitting the button to close the ramp.

"It's okay," Jean told him quickly as he looked panicked. "I need to strap you in before we can take off." She projected the straps as a help to hold him from being hurt. He whimpered unsure as she clicked the clasp closed. Jean sat down beside him, fastening her own straps, giving Alex a quick thumbs up to let him know they were ready. When Jean turned back to him, he looked at her with wide eyes as they felt the Blackbird liftoff. Jean had to giggle a little as his thoughts reached her.

"No, we were _not_ eaten by a giant bird," Jean smiled at him. She noticed the dog tags around his neck for the first time. She pointed to them. "May I see what's on them?"

He looked at her confused but stayed still as she slowly took the tags into her hands. One tag read "Logan" with a nine-digit number under it, the other simply read "Wolverine". Jean looked up with a soft smile on her face. She could finally put a name to his face.

"It says your name is Logan," she told him. A brief glimmer of recognition flashed in his eyes and mind. "Hi, Logan. I'm Jean." A grin spread across his face as he stared at her.

The safe altitude chime rang. Jean slowly unclasped her straps, then slowly reached over, undoing Logan's. Jean glanced back up the cabin as Lorna walked tiredly back to them.

"Hey," Lorna smiled softly as she slowly held her hand out.

"His name is Logan," Jean told her. "You remember Lorna."

"Hi, Logan," Lorna smiled tiredly at him.

Logan sniffed Lorna's hand lightly. He looked up with a calm look as Lorna continued to smile at him. Logan's eyes shifted to Lorna's right as he gave a low growl. Lorna turned seeing Alex approaching. She held her hand up, telling him to slow down and hold his hand up.

"He's alright, Logan," Jean soothed him. Logan sniffed Alex's outstretched hand, but still gave a slight growl. "That's Lorna's…mate."

Lorna's eyes grew wide as she looked at Jean for her choice of words. Jean could only shrug. Alex had a self-satisfied grin on his face that made Jean giggle. Logan looked at Jean with an odd expression. She could feel he liked hearing her laugh.

"I just wanted to check on you two," Lorna told her with a frown at Alex. "I'm gonna get some rest."

"Alright," Jean replied.

Before they could leave, Bobby walked back slowly.

"This the one you saw, Jean?" he asked as he raised his hand slowly.

"Yeah. Logan, this Bobby. He's more of a…cub then adult," Jean grinned, looking at Logan. He had a smirk on his face as he sniffed Bobby's hand. Logan gave a playful growl and snapped at his hand, making Bobby jump back. Bobby landed hard on his rear, making them laugh. "Logan," Jean smiled at him. "That wasn't very nice. Funny, but not nice."

"And painful," Bobby complained as he stood rubbing his backside. "What'd he do that for?"

"He was playing with you, Bobby," Jean stated. "Apparently, he likes my laugh."

"Well, ha-ha, jokes on me," Bobby frowned as he walked back to his seat.

"You can keep that up as long as you want, Logan," Alex smiled. Logan gave him an approving grunt.

"Don't encourage him," scolded Jean. Alex only smirked with a shrug, leading Lorna back to their seats.

Logan yawned suddenly. He leaned his head on Jean's shoulder. Jean looked at him with a smile as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder. It was progress, slow, but progress. Jean looked up as she felt eyes on her. Scott stood still by the pilot's chair, frozen, with a look of anger on his face. Jean narrowed her eyes and glared back at him. She was not going to let him dictate her life any more than leading the team. Jean didn't know why, but she felt it was the best choice she had ever made.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Wild Man**

Professor Charles Xavier watched as the Blackbird landed in the hanger under his mansion. He scanned his students' minds gently before the plane settled onto the ground to get a feel for their moods. He could sense Bobby and Warren were slightly confused, Alex and Lorna were tired but otherwise happy. Jean was relieved to be home. Scott's anger and hostility were what concerned him. The young man had been upset before they had left, and it had only grown. Charles frowned in thought, wondering what could be the cause of his team leader's dark emotions. Charles considered a few passing thoughts he had overheard the last few months from the others, Jean's in particular, and was concerned further. Scott was not acting like himself of late. But he had to put those thoughts to the side for now as the ramp lowered.

Bobby and Warren exited the Blackbird with cheerful expressions as they greeted the Professor. Charles wondered what their confusion could be about as the young mutants approached him. They stopped to chat for a short minute, giving no indication that they had any confused thoughts before they left to change and rest before dinner. Charles looked up with concern as Scott walked down the ramp with a deep frown and was clearly angry. He turned back at the bottom of the ramp, spoke something back into the plane, only to turn again shaking his head with pinched lips.

"Lighten up, big brother," Alex called to Scott loudly as he and Lorna walked down the ramp hand in hand.

"Whatever, Alex," Scott shot back over his shoulder. "I didn't ask for your opinion."

"Stop acting like a twelve-year-old," Alex bit back with a look of disgust.

"Fuck off, Alex!" Scott growled as he turned back to his brother. Alex let go of Lorna's hand to come closer to Scott. Both were posturing to have a fight as they glared at each other.

"Cyclops, a word," Charles interjected quickly. Scott turned with a frown as he began to stalk over to Charles. "Havok, Polaris, please go change and rest."

"Yes, Professor," Lorna nodded, pulling Alex with her before he could start fighting with Scott. They had discovered early on when Alex and Lorna had first joined the team, that the brothers' powers didn't hurt the other, only charged their powers more. This led to numerous fistfights between them. During one such fight, Warren had tried to separate them and received a black eye for his trouble. They all knew it was better to separate them before they came to blows by now.

"Cyclops, your report, please," demanded Charles, to keep Scott's attention away from the retreating couple as Scott watched them leave. Each brother shot the other a dirty look as Alex and Lorna exited the hanger.

"It could have gone better," Scott sighed as he turned back to his mentor.

"How so?" Charles asked calmly.

"We freed all three of them that were there, but only one came back with us."

"I see," Charles nodded. "Continue."

"There was one woman, and two men. The woman ran off looking terrified," Scott shook his head as he crossed his arms. "The first male we freed acted like a wild animal. He was almost cat-like, even had claws for fingernails to match."

"I see. We will have to be mindful of him in the future, no doubt," Charles agreed thoughtfully.

"The other one wasn't much better," Scott sneered in utter disgust. "He acts like he's a dog or something."

"Scott, you have no idea what those people put them through," chastised Charles. "They tore their very minds apart, only leaving them basic animal instincts. That does not mean they are not human. Under conditions like that, it is a way of the mind to help survive. Your mind would do the same. You cannot judge these mutants on what was done to them."

"Well, the first man attacked without warning. Jean was too focused on the other one and almost got herself killed. We had to knock him out to save her, but he slipped away while we were dealing with the one Jean brought back with us," Scott continued bitterly. He shook his head again, giving the Blackbird a fervent look. "He came out of the tank growling and ready to attack as well. He has these metal blades that come out of his hands that look sharp enough to cut through steel. How they got there is beyond me, but he's the same way. All animal, no human."

"As I told you, Scott," Charles reminded him again. "They tortured them."

_'Professor, we're ready to come out, but Logan really does not like Scott,'_ Jean's thoughts sounded in Charles mind._ 'Please ask him to leave.'_

_'One moment, please, Jean,'_ he answered her mentally. "Scott, we will continue the debriefing later. Go change and rest."

"Yes, sir," Scott said through gritted teeth as he shot a heated look back at the Blackbird.

Charles watched the young man leave and could only shake his head. Scott was definitely out of sorts lately. Charles turned back as Jean walked backward down the ramp slowly, coaxing the mutant to follow her. His wild black hair came into view as well as his face. His muscular body seemed tense, wary. His head and eyes darting back and forth quickly, taking in the hanger. Charles then considered what the man had been through to break his mind this way. The pain and torture alone would kill a normal human. He had every right to feel scared of a new environment.

"Come on. It's alright," Jean spoke softly to him. "This is part of your new home. This is where the plane is kept. We live elsewhere."

Charles observed as the mutant gave the Blackbird a fearful look over his hunched shoulder as he stepped off the ramp. Charles heard him growl and snap once at the plane, making Jean giggle slightly. The mutant turned back to her with a tilted head and the ghost of a smile. Charles thought that was most interesting. He could tell, in just this short time, Jean had earned his trust.

"We need to meet someone," Jean told him, placing a hand lightly on his cheek. "He's our…teacher…and…father figure."

The man tilted his head, confused. Jean bit softly on her lower lip, thinking. Charles sensed her thoughts as she projected a male wolf with cubs to him. Charles heard a grunt and saw a slight nod as he looked like he understood. Jean motioned him to stay where he was for a moment before turning to Charles and walking over slowly.

"Hi, Professor," Jean smiled.

"Hello, Jean," Charles greeted her with a smile. "Is he the one?"

"Yes," Jean nodded.

"Please, introduce me."

"Hold out your hand, palm down," Jean instructed him, before turning. "Logan, come meet the Professor."

The man approached slowly, walking more on his hands and knees than his feet. Cautiously, he leaned forward, nose flaring as he sniffed Charles' hand. He proceeded to circle the man's wheelchair, sniffing loudly with a curious expression. Charles followed him with his eyes as the man knelt by Jean again, giving her a questioning look.

"Oh, the wheelchair," Jean realized. "He…is an injured…elder of the pack. The high alpha."

As Jean spoke, Charles picked up the pictures she was sending him of an elder wolf that stays behind to guard the den while the young hunted. He looked back to Charles with his head tilted for a moment. He turned back to Jean. Charles looked startled as he picked up on the image of a wounded wolf being protected by the pack. Jean smiled and nodded at him. He gave a grunt and a small nod.

"Professor, this is Logan," Jean finished the introduction.

"It's nice to meet you, Logan," Charles smiled and spoke softly. "I assume he is only truly comfortable with you?"

"Afraid so, Professor," Jean answered. "That's part of Scott's problem."

"I see," Charles nodded. "Well, let's get him settled. The power testing room to the right of the Danger Room is set up for him until we can return some of his humanity."

"Thank you, sir," Jean nodded, motioning Logan to follow her.

Unseen by them, Scott turned away from the open door to hurry down to the changing room with a grumbled curse on his lips.

XMXMXM

Jean led Logan into a large room that was covered in plants and trees. Dirt and grass covered the floor making it seem like a small nook in a larger forest. The only manmade things in the room were a chair and a bed from the infirmary in the corner. The observation window was disguised as a large painting of a forest with a river and mountains in the background. Logan looked around the room confused, not understanding how a part of the forest could be inside a building.

"The Professor had this room set up so you would feel more at home until we can help you more," Jean told him. Logan looked at her, still unsure. "Those people hurt your mind, Logan. The Professor and I can help you heal."

Jean knelt down placing a gentle hand on his cheek. She projected a few of the images from her dream to him. She heard him whimper and pulled him into a hug. She swallowed hard as she heard the fear and sadness in his voice. Tears welled in her eyes, but she held them back for now.

Jean sent images of her and the Professor trying to undo some of the pain. Logan slowly understood and nuzzled her neck. Jean could feel that he felt absolutely safe and comfortable with her. She was surprised when he wrapped his arms around her, returning the hug. Jean had to smile when she felt safe in his arms as well. She knew it had to be the connection she had felt between them since that first dream. She fought back the urge to cry again there on his shoulder for the pain he had gone through. It wasn't the right time to break down again. Jean pulled away to look at him again.

"Why don't you have a look around," Jean swallowed as two tears escaped her eyes. She was even more surprised when Logan reached up, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Jean smiled when she looked into his concerned eyes. "I'm okay. Go on."

Slowly, Logan let go of her as he backed away, but kept eye contact until he was slightly out of Jean's reach. Logan turned as he began sniffing around the room, walking around slowly. As he came to one of the trees, he extracted his claws. Jean tilted her head slightly confused as to what he was doing at first. Logan swung his arm in a short slash, leaving three shallow cuts in the bark. Jean understood immediately. He was marking his territory.

Logan went around to all the trees, repeating the marks. He reached the chair and bed, sniffing uncertainly as he encircled them. Logan reached out, touching the chair, making it wobble a little. His curious look at Jean made her realized he was wondering why they were there. Jean projected her and the Professor helping him again. Satisfied, he scratched the paint on the chair and bed with his claws. As soon as he was done, he returned to her side, looking tired again.

"Go ahead and sleep. I'll be back a little later," she smiled at him. "I need to shower and change anyway."

He grunted with a yawn. Logan then nuzzled her hand, not wanting her to leave.

"I'll be back, I promise," Jean stroked his hair.

Logan gave her a hopeful whine, before looking at the door with a frightened look. Jean winced slightly with the strength of the fear in him. He didn't want to be caged in; it drove him insane to be in an enclosed area with no way to get out. Jean knelt down again with a reassuring look on her face.

"And don't worry about the door," Jean placed a hand on his cheek. "It will be closed so the others don't get in and disturb you, okay? It's not to cage you in. You have the whole room to roam around in."

With another grunt and yawn, Logan wondered off to the small bushes to the left of the door. Jean watched him curl up as he got comfortable and fell asleep before she left.

XMXMXM

"Just relax," Charles told Logan as he tried to enter his mind as he lay on the bed in his forested room. Charles leaned forward, over Logan's head.

Logan growled a deep, menacing snarl. Charles sighed sitting back. Jean stepped forward placing a hand on his cheek, and Logan calmed immediately. Jean sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning close. Charles looked thoughtfully at the interaction as Jean spoke softly to Logan. It had been three weeks since Logan had arrived, with no progress in repairing his mind. It was not for lack of trying, but Logan seemed to block out any and all attempts by Charles to help him or he would growl before Charles could even start. Charles nodded to himself as he made a decision.

"Jean," he spoke softly to her. "I believe we need to do two things to help Logan."

"Yes, Professor?" Jean asked as she turned to him from soothing Logan, but kept her hand on his cheek.

"First, I would like to observe how Logan interacts with the rest of the team," Charles began. "We need to begin to get him comfortable with others, not just you. No, I don't mean having the others do as much for him as you do. That I know is not possible. I just want him to feel comfortable with the others as well as you."

"Alright," Jean answered. "But I'll warn you again, he does not like Scott."

"I understand. One or two interactions with Scott should give me the information I need," Charles nodded. "Second, he still refuses to let me into his mind. I believe he would be comfortable with you trying. Therefore, I would like to begin to train you to help to reconstruct his mind."

"Alright, Professor," Jean nodded.

"We will begin after dinner, and maybe by the day after tomorrow we can finally have some progress," Charles nodded. "I'm going to watch from the observation room while I send the others in one at a time."

Charles left without another word. Jean had a sneaking suspicion he would send Scott in first. Jean shook her head. Charles could be so incorrigible at times. It was a trait that got on her nerves at times, and this was one of them. Jean had warned Charles repeatedly that Logan didn't like Scott, and she could tell Scott didn't like Logan. This was going to be a disaster. The others, with the exception of Warren, had already met Logan, so his reaction to them was predictable, but meeting Scott was not going to end well.

Logan moved off to do something in the far corner as Jean walked toward the door. Jean had the feeling she was going to have to intervene when Scott arrived. She sighed as the door opened and Scott walked in.

"Hey," Scott greeted her. "So, this is where you've been hiding from me."

"Not now, Scott," Jean sighed in frustration.

Suddenly, a loud growl sounded around the room. Jean snapped her head toward the back as Logan leaped out of the bushes with his claws extended, looking totally angry. Jean grabbed him with her telekinesis holding him in the air, stepping between Logan and Scott. Logan all but roared in Scott's direction as he took a step toward Jean.

"I think you should leave, Scott," Jean grunted as she felt Logan struggling to get free.

"Still an animal, I see," scoffed Scott. "But who are you protecting? Him or me?"

"Leave, Scott!" Jean glared at him.

"Fine. Come find me when you want to talk," Scott huffed before stalking out of the room.

Jean glared at the door as it closed. She had no intention of finding and talking to Scott at the moment. Jean turned back, gently placing Logan on the floor, kneeling down as he came over to her.

"It's okay. It's alright," she soothed him. Logan huffed a little, giving her a look of displeasure. "I don't want you two to fight over me."

Logan grunted, looking away. Jean placed a hand on his cheek, turning him to look at her. "Hey, where am I? Hm? Did I leave with him?" Logan looked down. "I'm right here. You have nothing to be angry about."

Logan sighed, nuzzling her hand again.

"Hey, Jean," Lorna spoke softly from the door. "Hi, Logan."

Logan growled slightly, but let Lorna approach. She raised her hand, letting him smell her again.

"Yeah, you remember Lorna," Jean smiled. Logan nuzzled Lorna's hand slightly in acceptance of her presence. Lorna smiled as she stroked his hair.

"Still going slow?" Lorna asked.

"Yeah," Jean sighed. "He won't let the Professor into his mind. The Professor thinks that Logan may let me in to do it, but he needs to train me a little."

Lorna nodded. "Just so you know, Warren's next."

Jean nodded. Lorna waved as she left. Jean took a deep breath; this might be as bad as Scott coming in. She knew Warren had a crush on her at one time but wasn't sure how he felt anymore. Jean steeled herself for another adverse reaction from Logan as the door opened.

"Hiya, Jean," smiled Warren as he walked in slowly with his hand out.

Logan growled at him menacingly, narrowing his eyes. Warren froze, not wanting to push his luck. Jean placed a hand on Logan's chest, making shushing sounds.

"Shh. He's a friend," Jean reassured Logan. Jean was surprised when Logan projected a new male wolf trying to steal a female from another. "No, Warren is a friend, not a rival."

"I see her as a little sister, not as a…" Warren stated softly.

Jean projected siblings to Logan, who turned to her with a grunt. He turned back to Warren, sniffing him and looking questioningly at his wings. Looking back at Jean, Logan projected an image that made her giggle but nod. Logan returned to her side as she tried to hide her amusement.

"What's so funny?" Warren asked.

"He thinks you're the baby bird to the Blackbird," Jean snorted.

"I'm…" Warren stammered. "Baby…"

Jean nodded, trying and failing not to laugh. Logan gave a chortle that sounded like a laugh to Jean.

"Bobby's next," Warren grumbled as he left.

Jean watched as Logan recognized the name and ran off into the brush. Jean looked at the bush he had disappeared behind with a curious gaze. Absently, she scratched her left arm as Bobby entered.

"Hey, Jean."

"Hi, Bobby," Jean looked up, still wondering what Logan was up to.

"Where's Logan?" Bobby asked as he looked around warily.

"I'm not sure," Jean answered, confused. "He was right here a minute ago."

Suddenly, Logan appeared behind Bobby, giving him a loud snort and growl in his ear. Bobby jumped, squealing like a young girl, and fell over onto the dirt-covered floor. He rolled over swiftly into a sitting position, breathing heavily as he heard Jean laughing and Logan's grunted laughter above him.

"Logan! Stop scaring Bobby!" Jean laughed, trying to sound stern.

"Again?" Bobby whined. Shaking his head as he stood.

"Well, at least he has a sense of humor," Jean tried.

"Twisted," Bobby groaned. "Alex is next."

Bobby walked carefully toward the door, watching Logan the whole time. Just as he was about to step out, Logan snapped playfully at him, making Bobby jump backwards through the door. Bobby sighed as Jean and Logan laughed again.

"Yeah, just pick on the youngest," Bobby complained as the door closed.

"Logan, don't do that," Jean scolded him with a smile. Logan made a shrugging motion, telling her he would keep doing it to make her laugh. Jean sighed as she placed a hand on his cheek. "What am I going to do with you?"

Jean could sense the others' amusement coming from the observation room, even the Professor's, and Bobby's annoyance at being the object of everyone's laughter, again. The only one she didn't sense was Scott. Curious, she reached out, feeling him outside the mansion by the lake, brooding. Jean sensed his dark thoughts and had to frown. He was thinking of her as his property. Jean was not impressed by those thoughts and withdrew. She would deal with him later.

Sensing her change in mood, Logan nuzzled her hand. Jean looked into his eyes, seeing only respect for her independence and individuality. Seeing that only endeared her more to the man in front of her. Jean smiled softly at him, feeling a blush color her cheeks.

"How you doing, Jean?" Alex asked from the door. Jean startled and gasped. Logan growled as he looked at Alex. "Hey, whoa. Sorry."

"It's alright, Alex," Jean told him. "Behave, Logan. You remember Alex."

"Yeah, Lorna's…mate," Alex held out his hand. "Didn't mean to startle you or Jean."

Logan growled slightly, but let Alex approach.

"We have something in common, pal," Alex nodded as he spoke gently to Logan. Logan looked at him with a questioning look. "We both don't like my brother much."

Jean projected brother wolves snarling at each other. Logan grunted, understanding.

"So, how's it coming?" Alex asked.

"This is as much as we've been able to accomplish," Jean admitted with a sigh. "He won't let the Professor into his mind."

"I'm sure he'll let you do it, Jean," Alex nodded.

"That's what the Professor thinks, too," Jean nodded as Logan nuzzled her hand again. She stroked through his hair before turning back to Alex. "But I have some training to do first."

Alex nodded. "The Prof said were done for the day. I'm gonna head to the changing room before dinner."

"Alright, see you then," Jean waved. "I'll be back a little later than normal tonight."

Logan whimpered sadly.

"Don't do that," Jean stroked his cheek. "The Professor has some training for me to do so I can help you."

Logan whimpered again.

"I will be back, I promise," Jean smiled. "You go play while I'm gone, okay?"

Logan huffed before nuzzling her hand again.

As Jean left for the changing room her mind focused on Logan's reactions to her teammates. Scott was naturally viewed as a rival, but Jean was really thinking that would change soon. Lorna was a female, so Logan reacted as gentle as possible. Jean was intrigued. Logan viewed Lorna in a different way than her, almost as if it was a sisterly view. Bobby was a cub. Warren, that was still a mystery. Alex, he tolerated to a point. Charles was an elder and needed protection. Logan must view life in the position of a pack. But what did that make her? Absently, Jean sat on the bench scratching her arm as her birthmark began to itch again.

XMXMXM

"Come in, Jean."

"Good evening, Professor," Jean nodded as she entered.

"Have a seat," he indicated the chair in front of his desk. "We are going to train in the astral plane. It will be far easier and faster. I will project the process to you after we arrive, show you an example on how to do it, and allow you to try on that sample. Do you understand?" Jean nodded. "Relax your mind."

"Yes, sir," Jean answered as she closed her eyes.

Jean focused on her telepathy, felt a rush of movement, then opened her eyes again. Looking around, she saw the Professor standing to one side of the stone platform.

"Very good, Jean," he smiled. "Come this way. I will show you the process first."

After an intense few seconds of instruction, mentally, Charles waved his hand at the shattered pieces around them. Nodding at Jean to try, she waved her hand only to have all the pieces repair themselves into a giant screen of pictures.

"Well done, Jean," Charles smiled. "However, depending on how many and what they consist of, Logan's may not be so easy."

"I understand," Jean nodded. Charles looked at her in surprise, her voice sounded different. "What is it, Professor?"

"Jean, your eyes…their…glowing," Charles breathed. Jean blinked, her eyes returning to normal. "It is always a teachers' ambition to have their students surpass them in knowledge and power."

"Professor?" Jean asked as he paused for a long moment.

"I believe you shall do both very soon," Charles smiled. "Come, let's head back to our bodies."

After blinking her eyes again, Jean found herself back in Xavier's office looking at her mentor.

"That was…" Jean breathed.

"Exhilarating?" Charles asked. Jean nodded. "Yes, it can be. But I caution you, using the astral plane can be dangerous. It is not to be taken lightly. There are unseen and un-sensed dangers."

"I understand, Professor," Jean paused. "May I try to start with Logan tonight?"

"I would prefer that you waited until tomorrow morning; however, I can sense a need in you to discover answers sooner rather than later," Charles admitted.

"I can't explain it, Professor," Jean took a deep breath. "It's like the connection I feel to him. I just can't explain it."

"Very well," Charles nodded. "He will need sleep after, maybe it will bring him some peace. I know you have sensed his nightmares as well."

"That may be the reason that I feel I need to get started," Jean agreed as she bit her lip, looking away from the Professor.

"Very well," Charles nodded. "Good luck."

XMXMXM

Jean entered the room Logan was using, looking around for him. She reached out with her mind feeling him trying to sneak up on her. Before she could react, his arms gently encircled her waist as he nuzzled her neck.

"Hi, Logan," Jean giggled. She turned as he let go. "I told you, I'd be back."

Logan knelt down grinning in that feral way of being happy.

"Come over here," Jean took his hand, leading him over to the bed. "Lay down up here."

Logan tilted his head at her as she patted the top.

"I'm done with my training," she told him. Sighing as he hesitated, Jean changed her mind about the bed. She sat down on the floor, patting her lap instead. "Alright, lay your head here."

Logan didn't hesitate this time. Jean smiled as he made himself comfortable.

"Now, I need you to relax your mind. I'm going to try and start the process of helping you, okay?" Jean asked. He gave her a scared look. "I won't hurt you; I promise. Just relax."

Logan took a deep breath, allowing Jean to feel his mind. Jean looked into his eyes for a moment until they both slowly closed them. Jean felt the rush of herself being pulled into his mind. As her eyes opened in his mindscape, she gasped at the shattered remnants of his memories and mind. Looking over to the corner of the platform, Jean saw Logan cowering away from everything with his arms covering his head.

"Logan," she spoke softly. "It's alright. Come over here with me."

Jean knelt down as he scurried over to her gripping her close. His inner self was scared and trembling. It was worse than she had imagined. She stroked over his head in the way she always did, in reality, to calm him down. Slowly, Logan relaxed into her arms.

"Better?" Jean asked. Logan nodded. "Good. Now, let's see if we can't make some kind of order in here."

Jean looked around, thinking of the best place to start. A fragment with red hair caught her eye. It looked to be the oldest from the color around the edges. The fragment had a tarnished edge to it as if it was an antique. Raising her hand, she waved it at that fragment, pulling the connecting edges back together. With a rush of wind, the shattered pieces flew back together. A rush of thoughts entered her mind as she and Logan were pulled into the memories.

_A young boy greeted a young redheaded girl outside of a large manor in the middle of nowhere. Another boy watched from the field with a sneer. A man that looked like Logan stood by the back of the house with a glare. A man in very nice clothes smiled from the door. A dark-haired woman stood in an upstairs window with a worried look. An older man stood in a window on the ground floor with a frown etched on his face._

_The seen changed. The older boy trying to assault the redhead, the younger one coming to her rescue. Time sped forward. The young boy was a little older, around twelve. His father called him James. Spoke to the girl named Rose. Sneered at the older boy who they called Dog. Tried to talk to a crying woman named Elizabeth. James spoke to her, calling her mother._

_Time sped forward again. It was nighttime. Loud voices awoke the boy. He ran from his room. The man that looked like Logan was holding a shotgun pointed at his father. His mother screaming for them to stop. James came running down the stairs as his mother tried to stop him from getting in between the two men. A loud shot rang out. His father fell. James screamed. Bone claws erupted from the backs of his hands. He charged the other man, stabbing him. Before the man died, he spoke the truth to James. The other man wasn't his father, he was. Terror filled James' eyes. He turned to his mother, but his mother called him an animal, a monster. James ran. As he ran another gunshot rang out, but James kept running. It was later that night that Rose found him. But they didn't go back, they ran._

_Years sped by in the blink of an eye. A mining colony. James looked more like Logan. Rose watched him as he worked, speaking to the foreman. Time sped up again. A fight. James, who people were cheering for, was being called Logan. Rose saying goodbye to Logan as she left with the foreman. Dog arriving and starting a fight with Logan. Rage filling Logan as he fought Dog. His claws sliding out of his hand. Rose breaking through the crowd, running into the claws. Rose using his full name, James Logan Howlett, to tell him she loved him as she lay still. Logan running away._

Jean caught something in the memories. Rose had a birthmark in the same place as hers. At certain times, Rose looked around with fiery eyes. Rose's eyes glowed the same fiery orange shortly after she stopped breathing. Everything froze. Jean watched shocked as Rose sat up, the holes becoming scars. Rose stood, watching as Logan ran into the woods with tears in her eyes before leaving the crowd of frozen people. She looked so familiar to Jean for some reason. Everything had looked familiar for some reason.

Suddenly, Jean opened her eyes and gasped. Logan stared at her with wide eyes, breathing in pants. Both blinking rapidly as they caught their breath.

"Thank you," Logan said hoarsely.

Jean looked at him in surprise. "You're welcome, James."

He looked at her with a tired frown. "Ne'er liked James. Prefer Logan."

"Hi, Logan," Jean smiled at him. "I'm Jean."

"How ya doin', darlin'?" Logan smiled back, placing a hand on her cheek.

Jean giggled, blushing. "Sleep. You need it."

Logan nodded. Jean readjusted to be more comfortable, not wanting to move. She was too exhausted. Logan's eyes closed as soon as she was still. Jean stroked through his hair until they were both fast asleep.

XMXMXM

Jean walked down the corridor to the Professor's office early the next morning. She was still confused as to why all of Logan's memories were so familiar to her. The manor, the boys, the parents, Rose…Jean's eyes grew large as an old memory of her great-grandmother came to mind. Her great-grandmother had the same red hair as she did. Lived in Canada as a little girl. Jean hurried to the Professor's office.

"Come in, Jean," he called before she could even knock. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Professor," she smiled. "May I call my parents for something?"

"Have you discovered something?" Charles raised a knowing eyebrow as he motioned to the telephone on his desk. He listened intently as Jean had a hurried conversation with her father. He wondered what the photo albums she mentioned were about. As soon as Jean was finished, Charles looked at her with a questioning expression.

"I'll know for sure in a few days, Professor," Jean began. "I think my father's heritage may have some answers to some questions that have arisen with Logan's first set of memories."

"So, you were successful?"

"Partially," Jean answered. "And if it's true, Logan is way older than you."

"From what I've discovered about this healing ability of his you mentioned, it slows the aging process down drastically," Charles confirmed. "It also answers why he was experimented on. But what does your family have to do with Logan?"

"I would prefer to wait on any explanations until the photo albums arrive," Jean admitted. "I need to be sure first."

"I understand," the Professor nodded. "But the process was successful?"

"It's a start," Jean lamented.

XMXMXM

"Package for a Miss…Jean Grey."

"That's me," Jean smiled as she opened the door two days later.

"Here you are, miss," the delivery man handed her a box. "Careful, it's a bit heavy."

"Photo albums usually are," Jean answered. He gave her a quizzical look. "Package from home for a school project."

"Got it. Have a good day."

"Thank you," Jean called as she closed the door.

Jean headed straight for the Professor's office. As she neared her thoughts were again on the memories she had seen in Logan's mind. She was almost certain she had seen, at least their younger selves, before. Jean was also fairly certain she recognized those scars Rose had on her shoulder.

"Come in, Jean," the Professor called as she was about to knock.

As she opened the door, she realized she had been thinking too loudly, again. Jean stopped when she saw Warren sitting opposite the Professor. He looked up with a smile, gesturing to the couch and coffee table.

"I'll be right with you, Jean," Charles nodded. He turned back to Warren. "It is ultimately your choice, but I believe it is a good decision. And I would be happy to help."

"Thank you, sir," Warren smiled. He stood with a wave at Jean as he left.

Charles wheeled over to Jean with a smile as she began opening the package. "I take it this is what you have been waiting for?"

"Yes, sir," Jean nodded as she pulled two very old looking albums from the box. "Before I start going through these, in answer to your question before, I think I recognized some of the people and the house Logan spent his childhood. These will tell me if I was right."

Charles nodded as Jean took the older of the two albums and started going through it. She turned several pages before she froze as she stared at a picture on the page. Her eyes grew large as she read the information on the label. "Jean?"

"I was right," she swallowed. She turned the album to the Professor. "This is the Howlett Estate in Alberta, Canada. This photo was taken in 1845. This boy here," she pointed to a dark-haired boy, who looked to be about twelve, "is James Logan Howlett."

"Is that…?" Charles looked up in shock.

"Yes," Jean nodded. "This girl, next to him, is Rose O'Neil, my great-grandmother."

"Are you related to Logan, then?" Charles asked.

"No, but she knew him for years," Jean giggled. "I think if I shared what I saw, you'll understand better, Professor."

Charles nodded as he opened his mind. Jean focused on the memories she had witnessed, sending them to her mentor. Charles' eyes grew wider as the memories ended. He looked at Jean with curiosity, before looking closer at the young girl in the picture in deep thought. Charles considered the glowing eyes, then something on the girl's arm caught his attention. A birthmark on her arm in the same place as the one on Jean's arm. Charles glanced up to see Jean rubbing her arm absently. He needed more information, but he didn't believe this was a family trait or just a coincidence. Something more was happening. Charles just wasn't sure what it was, or how it would affect the future.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This story just won't leave me alone. I do apologize to my HP readers. Yes, I will get back to them as soon as this story will let me. Maybe after I finish the setup for the rest of the book I can get back on track. Yes, _Ever Love_ is still the next up on that. The Poll on my profile is still open until _Flames_ is done. For my redshippers, Enjoy! As always, thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Endings and Beginnings**

Two days after getting some of his memories back, Logan followed Jean down a corridor in the upper-level of the mansion. Professor Xavier had thought he was well enough mentally to move from the basement into a real bedroom. Logan sighed quietly as his mind dwelled on that long-ago night when his world collapsed. He tried to hide it from Jean, but she always seemed to pick up on his mood or the changes to it no matter how hard he tried to block her out. She rarely mentioned them, but she seemed to know when his mood shifted. Jean paused as she turned, giving him a soft smile. She wrapped her arm around his as she led him to the end of the hallway.

Jean opened the door, finally letting go of his arm as he walked further into the room. Jean watched him closely as Logan looked around. It was a simple room with a bed, nightstand, dresser, and closet. The other door in the room led to a bathroom. Logan noticed a few pictures of mountains and snow, forests and a river hanging on the walls. They reminded Logan of Canada, and he had a feeling they were Jean's doing. He heard a soft chuckle behind him and turned to see Jean closing the door. She smiled giving him a nod.

"Yes, the paintings were my idea," Jean confirmed.

"Thank ya, darlin'," Logan smiled. "It means a lot."

"You're welcome," Jean smiled. "And I'm just three doors down from you if you need something. And the Professor is across the hall, five doors down."

"Where're the others?" Logan asked.

"At the other end of the hall," Jean answered then blushed a little. "I moved rooms to be closer to you if you needed me."

"What about Boy Scout?" Logan asked as his eyes narrowed slightly. He knew they were a couple, but also that they were having problems. Most of which centered around him.

"What about him?" she asked in return. "I don't care if he doesn't like it. He's at the far end on the other side. Well away from you and me."

"Good!"

"Now, come sit down," Jean patted the bed next to her after she sat. She waited for him to get settled before looking at him seriously. "Tell me why you've been feeling depressed so much lately."

"Red," Logan sighed closing his eyes briefly.

"Don't try to hide it from me," Jean warned him. "I'm a telepath, remember?"

"Fine," Logan sighed again. "It's the things my mom said, a'right?"

"You are not a monster or an animal," Jean told him honestly, placing her hand on his cheek. "Far from it."

"Not like any th' others would understand dat," Logan huffed as he stared at his hands.

"You might be surprised," Jean replied.

"Did any of their parents call them monsters?" scoffed Logan as he turned toward the window.

"Yes, actually," Jean answered. "Warren's father called him an 'unholy abomination' right before kicking him out. After Bobby accidentally froze a bully's arm off, his parents called him a 'thing'. Alex's foster parents disowned him, told him 'never to show his retched face' at their house again. Our friend Hank, who you'll be meeting soon, got manipulated into being a thief because he was afraid to tell his parents. Even Scott, who grew up in an orphanage, was called names and treated like dirt."

"What about you and Lorna?" Logan asked, his eyes downcast.

"Lorna," Jean sighed, "well, she has her own troubles. Her mother died when she was young. The man she thought was her father isn't. We found that out by accident when she got hurt on a mission, and now wants nothing to do with her. The Professor has a suspicion who her real father is, but he won't tell us."

"What about you?" Logan asked softly, finally looking at her again.

"I…my case is…unique," Jean answered as she stood. She walked over to the window to stare out at nothing. "I was eight when my telepathy manifested."

"That's pretty young from what I know," Logan commented.

"Yeah," Jean replied sadly. Logan walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I was playing ball with my best friend Anne in the front yard of my parents' house. They live on a blind corner on top of a hill."

Jean paused to take a deep breath. "The ball went into the street. Anne chased after it. She didn't see the car coming. It happened so fast."

Logan smelled the salty tears before they even appeared on Jean's cheeks. He wrapped his arms around her, without thinking about it. Jean leaned into his chest taking another deep breath.

"My telepathy activated as I touched her," Jean sobbed. "I was in her mind as she died in my arms. It left me catatonic for a year. Professor Xavier finally came to their house and helped me back." She paused again as Logan wiped the tears from her eyes.

"My dad is very accepting of the fact that I'm a mutant," she continued. "My mom is more in denial, still. She thinks this is just a school for smart kids. My older brother doesn't care one way or the other. I'm still his little sister. My younger sister, Sarah, she thinks it's great. She even started a student group for people at the college she attends."

"I'm sorry, Jeannie," Logan told her as he placed his left hand on her cheek. "I didn't mean ta make ya relive that."

Jean smiled at him as something caught her eye. On his forearm was a strange-looking mark. It was faint with blurred edges, vaguely shaped like a triangle. It looked familiar, but she couldn't think of where she had seen it before. Shrugging it off, she looked back into Logan's eyes.

"I'm alright, now," Jean gave him a small nod.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah," Jean nodded. "No matter what you might think, you are not alone anymore. I'm here for you. And so are the others." Jean paused. "Well, except Scott."

"Yeah, Scooter needs ta pull his head outta his ass," Logan growled softly.

"Logan," Jean rolled her eyes. "Well, I have homework to finish, and I have an early class with the Professor tomorrow morning. Lorna will be by with breakfast and lunch. She only has an afternoon class. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, okay?"

"'Kay," Logan nodded as he watched her leave the room.

"And stop staring at my behind," Jean called without turning around to hide her smile and blush as she felt his eyes on her. Logan just smiled.

XMXMXM

Jean stepped into her shower. It was late. Her homework project had taken longer than she had thought, now she was running late on her nightly routine. She knew she should have been in bed an hour ago, but her project was due the next morning for the Professor. She sighed as she knew the reason why it had taken her this long to finish it. Between spending time with Logan, she had tried to figure out her feelings for Scott. In the end, they just weren't the same as they once were.

Reaching for her shampoo with her left arm, Jean stopped. She stared at her forearm with wide eyes. The birthmark there that used to be just an undefined blotch was now sharper in shape. It was in the same place, in the same shape, in the same definition as the one she had seen on Logan's arm just a few hours ago. Jean realized it had been itching lately. That must have been why it was a crisper shape now. She looked at it closely, it was faintly glowing. Jean considered it for a minute. She thought of Scott, but nothing happened to it. She turned her thoughts to Logan, and it began to itch slightly. She rubbed it and pulled her hand away again. It was even sharper in shape. Jean's mind raced. She needed to talk to the Professor about this in the morning.

Quickly finishing her shower, Jean stepped out drying her body. As she was wrapping a towel around her hair, Jean thought she heard a noise coming from her room. She looked at her door strangely, since she couldn't read any thoughts or feelings. She was sure she had heard something. Cautiously, Jean opened her bathroom door. Her lights were off. She knew she had left them on. A slight sense of fear spiked in her as she groped for the light switch by her bathroom door. Jean had just found it when a hand grabbed her arm.

XMXMXM

Logan had just started to doze off when a sense of fear made him bolt straight up. It was followed by confusion, but Logan's instincts told him something wasn't right. He jumped out of bed, crossing the room in three quick strides. As he cracked the door open, a spike of fear shot through his heart and mind. He ripped the door open and ran down the hall, a rage building inside him.

"Logan?" Xavier asked as he stopped his wheelchair in front of him in the hall.

Logan didn't even break stride. He jumped over the bald man's head in a front flip. Logan aimed for the door his senses were leading him to, not even pausing to knock as he threw his shoulder at it. The door smashed open. With a furious growl, he leaped into the room, landing heavily on the object of his rage. Recognizing the scent, Logan forced the head of the man to the side holding him by the jaw. He growled as he extended two claws in front of the man's eyes, while the third stopped at his temple.

"Get off me!"

"Logan!" Xavier hollered from the door. He narrowed his eyes as he looked at Scott pinned under a growling Logan, while Jean was panting by her bathroom door, looking very frightened. "Jean? What is going on?"

"Scott snuck in here while I was in the shower," Jean answered. By now the rest of the team were gathered at her door.

"Explain yourself, Scott! _Now_!" Xavier demanded.

"I wanted to surprise Jean with some alone time," Scott grunted.

"At _this_ time of night?" Xavier asked angrily. "I think _not_! Logan, please let him up, so we can all return, and _stay in_, our bedrooms."

Logan only growled louder as he leaned closer to Scott, baring his short fangs.

"Logan," Jean said gently, as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Logan turned to look at her, his rage fading. "Let him up."

Logan stood, extending the rest of his claws, but kept Jean behind him as Scott slowly stood. He glared at Logan through his glasses. Logan returned the glare, adding a low growl for emphasis for the other man to leave.

"Scott!" Xavier snapped. "Report to my office first thing in the morning."

Scott slowly backed up, holding the glare from Logan until he was at the door. He finally turned, pushing his way out, storming back to his own room. Alex glared at his brother's back as he retreated down the corridor. "I will deal with him in the morning."

"Come on, guys," Alex told the others, leading them back down to their rooms.

"Goodnight, Jean. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight, Logan," Xavier nodded before he turned and wheeled out of the room. It was only then that Logan retracted his claws.

"You okay, darlin'?" Logan asked as he turned, hugging her.

"Yes, I'm fine. He just scared me," Jean told him as she hugged him back, not wanting to think about what could have happened if Logan hadn't burst in when he did.

"Want me ta stay here?" he asked.

"Would you?" Jean asked, her voice betraying her fear. He nodded. "Go get your pillow, while I get dressed."

Logan nodded again. He quickly headed for the door, looking down the hall away from his room with a watchful eye. Jean slipped into the bathroom again, quickly dressing for bed. By the time she came out, Logan was sitting on her bed, staring at her now closed door. As they lay down, Logan opened his arms to hold her. Jean didn't think twice, she just snuggled into his arms where she felt safe.

"Night, darlin'," Logan said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Night, Logan," Jean smiled, hiding her blushing cheeks in his chest, but she was soon fast asleep.

XMXMXM

Logan awoke the next morning to a gentle tapping on the door. Still groggy, he looked from the door to the redhead that was still snuggled in his arms, fast asleep. He heard the door open quietly and growled, raising his right arm, turning slightly toward the door.

"Jean?" Lorna called quietly. "Have you seen…" she stopped as the sight registered in her brain.

"Huh?" Jean looked up, still half asleep.

"Uh…Hi," Lorna swallowed.

"Lorna!" Jean sat up becoming fully awake.

"Mornin'," Logan grinned as he relaxed

"Did I oversleep?" Jean breathed. She looked up as Lorna giggled. "It's not what it looks like."

"First, no, you didn't," Lorna giggled more. "And second, umm, yes, I think it is. Logan in your bed. You, Jean, fast asleep on Logan's chest and in his arms, looking all safe, warm, and comfy."

"Shit," Jean cursed, covering her red face.

"I had no complaints," Logan grinned.

Lorna chuckled.

"Not helping," Jean frowned at Logan. "What do you need, Lorna?"

"I was actually looking for Logan to see what he wanted to eat, but he wasn't in his room and his door was wide open. So, I figured you'd know where he was, or at least how to find him," she snickered as Jean groaned. "And look I found him."

"Lorna," Jean sighed.

"So, what would you like, Logan?" she asked. "Eggs, bacon, sausage, a side of Jean?"

"Lorna!" Jean groaned again.

"Anythin', green," Logan grinned. "What time ya need up, darlin'?"

Jean looked at her clock with a sigh. "In ten minutes. Might as well get up."

"I'll head back ta my room, then," Logan told her as he stood. He turned back giving her a smile. "Have a good mornin'. I'll see ya later."

"Thanks," Jean smiled, blushing. "See you this afternoon."

They both turned when they heard Lorna giggling. Logan turned once more to Jean, giving her another grin and a wink before he left. Lorna looked out the door before closing it. She turned giving Jean a knowing smirk.

"Someone has a crush," Lorna giggled.

"Maybe," Jean feigned innocence. "And he can hear you, ya know?"

Lorna shrugged. "I have my mate," she laughed as she dodged a pillow.

XMXMXM

"Good morning, Jean," Charles smiled as Jean entered.

"Good morning, Professor," Jean smiled brightly. She laid her homework on his desk before she sat down in her chair for her class, then remembered she had something to ask him about as she reached into her bag for her notebook. "Sir, before we get started, I have a question."

"Yes, Jean," he nodded looking up. Jean stood, stepping forward.

"Is it possible for a birthmark to be reactive to someone else?" Jean asked.

"In what way?" Charles asked slightly confused.

"This has been getting sharper," Jean began as she pulled her left sleeve up. "I noticed yesterday that Logan has the same mark, on the same arm, in the same place, in the same shape. I always thought it was just a birthmark, but it's changed."

"I see," Xavier nodded, examining the mark. "I'll do some research and have some answers later."

"Thank you, sir," Jean smiled as she pulled down her sleeve, returning to her seat.

"Before we start," Xavier began. "I would like to observe your afternoon session with Logan today."

"Of course."

XMXMXM

Charles Xavier sat staring out the window, deep in thought in his office. He had observed Jean's session with Logan that afternoon. His mind kept replaying the events he had witnessed, both in Logan's mind and outside of it. Charles was still at a loss for all of this. It was still odd to him how Logan was more willing to let Jean into his mind than he was to let Charles in. Logan had at least let him join Jean in his mind for their session, which was progress. But that was the least of what was on the Professor's mind.

During the session, Charles had been amazed to witness a very strange thing. Both of the marks on Jean and Logan's arms had glowed a soft fiery orange. This prompted him to start the research immediately that he had promised Jean to do that morning. Charles' research had ended with a strange result from an otherwise unlikely source and had been far faster than he had imagined. If his source was correct, which he had no doubt that it was, it was a sign of things to come and things that needed to change. Charles just hoped the changes would not be taken badly, especially by the young man he considered to be his son.

"Come in, Jean," Charles called as he sensed her at the door.

"Evening, Professor," Jean smiled as she came in. "You wanted to see me?"

"Please," Charles motioned to a chair. "My research into your marks was short, and I have the answers for you."

"Already?" asked Jean in surprise.

"Yes."

"I sense a but coming," Jean spoke as Charles paused.

"But some of the things I have to tell you, you may not like," Charles stated. "I remembered seeing the same mark on your great-grandmother's arm in the picture you shared with me. So, I thought maybe your father would have some more information on them."

"Did he?" Jean asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, he did," Charles turned to look out the window once more. "How much do you know of her?"

"Not much. Most of that comes from Logan's memories," Jean answered. "I only met her once when I was six. She passed away a year later."

"Your father had much more information," Charles nodded as he turned back. "Your family has a legend that was started with her."

"Legend?" Jean asked confused and intrigued.

"Yes," Charles nodded slightly. "It says: _Soon will come a child of immense power and strength with the power of will to handle the Force. She will be the first daughter in three generations. Her mate will share our family mark. Their connection will be too strong for any others to ever break. Her happiness will only be found in her mate. She will help restore what was taken from him, and he will be forever loyal to her._"

"Share the fami…" Jean paused her eyes bulging. Her breathing came in quick pants. "Logan."

"It would appear so, yes," Charles confirmed. He sighed before continuing. "As hard as it might be, Jean, I believe it would be best if you end things with Scott."

"What?" Jean looked up confused. "Sorry, I was lost in thought, sir. Did you say, I need to end my relationship with Scott?"

"Yes, I did," Charles nodded. He stared at Jean's reactions. He was a little confused by her slight smile.

"I understand," Jean replied. Charles sensed she was not unhappy with this development, which explained the level of tension he had sensed between his first two students.

"Take a few days to consider how much or how little you wish to tell him," Charles advised. "I know you two have had some problems of late."

"Of course," she replied distractedly.

"After that, I believe you should share these things with Logan," Charles folded his hands in front of his mouth. "But slowly. Allow his mind to adjust to this information."

"Of course, I will," Jean nodded.

"Good," Charles nodded. "You may go. Goodnight, Jean."

"Goodnight, Professor," Jean answered as she stood.

XMXMXM

It had been a stressful two days for Jean as she considered the right words to say to Scott. She had finally taken some time and had a long conversation with Lorna on the best words to use. It didn't help that Logan had a nightmare the night before about the tank in Weapon X's lab. She was tired now after soothing him for three hours. She had fallen asleep holding Logan, unintentionally. Lorna had again found them in bed together that morning. She loved Lorna like a sister, she really did, but the teasing Jean could do without. On top of that, Jean had tried to avoid Scott while she thought and Logan had picked up on her nervous mood. He had tried to soothe her, but she knew it was one thing he couldn't help her with. Now, as she walked down to the recreation room, it was Scott who she was trying to find for a conversation that was probably not going to go well. Jean sighed as she turned the corner.

"Scott? Can we talk?" Jean asked from the door when she spotted him. "Privately?"

"Uh…Sure," Scott stated with a grin as he followed her out the back door. Jean stopped well away from the backdoor. Scott came close, trying to hug her, but she pushed him away with a sigh. "What is it, Jean?"

"You've changed lately," Jean stated. "I'm sorry, but we are just not working out. I…"

"What?" Scott asked confused. "Not working…Wait. You're…you're breaking up with me, aren't you? Why?"

"We have changed," Jean sighed. "Your focus is leading the team. Mine is on helping the Professor."

"With Logan," Scott glared darkly.

"Mostly, but I do other things for the Professor," she stated trying to remain calm. "We've drifted apart."

"Is _he_ the real reason?" Scott crossed his arms.

"Whether he is or not, is not your concern, Scott," Jean looked at him getting frustrated. She was absolutely sure this was the right choice now. Scott had that shadow cross his face again for a split second, and Jean knew there was no reasoning with him or any way to avoid getting angry. Scott was about to start being the jerk he had become over the last few months.

"You've been infatuated with him since you first dreamed about him," Scott accused her. "Go ahead, deny it."

"You don't understand anything," Jean stated coldly. "And I really don't give a shit what you think."

"Been around him so much, you're starting to talk like him," Scott sneered. Jean gave a soft growl, trying and failing to remain calm.

"You're being an arrogant ass," Jean crossed her arms as she glared at him. "And so what if I have? It's my job!"

"Job? Since when?" Scott scoffed. "You're a student, like the rest of us."

"If you must know," Jean huffed, "since we got back with him. Not that it concerns you!"

"You'll never be able to help that animal," hatred lining Scott's voice. "It can't be helped! It will always be a filthy animal!"

Jean reached out, slapping Scott's face, hard. "How dare you! You're just too blinded by your own ego to actually see Logan for the man he is! I suggest you stay the hell away from him and me, because the next time you try a stunt like you did a few nights ago, I won't call him off! And that isn't a threat! It's a fucking promise!"

Jean started walking away. She was done talking to the arrogant jackass. She made three steps when she heard him chuckle.

"Wow," Scott scoffed in mock surprise as he held his cheek. "A month around him, and he's really turned you into a foul-mouthed little bitch!"

Jean turned glowing, fiery eyes to Scott. She used her power to send him into the pool fifty feet away from her. She levitated herself to the edge, looking down as Scott sputtered. The rest of the team was watching from the windows with shocked faces.

"Be glad you said that to me and not Logan," Jean seethed. "But I'll warn you now, say that to me again, and you'll wish you stayed in that orphanage!"

Jean stomped back into the mansion, leaving Scott hanging onto the edge of the pool. Alex came out of the backdoor, offering his hand to his soaked brother. "I think you need a good workout in the Danger Room to get your anger out."

"Leave me alone, Alex!" Scott snapped.

"Not this time, big brother," Alex shook his head.

"Why?" Scott grunted as he levered himself out of the pool.

"Because right now, Scott, I'm the only one on the team that's gonna talk to you," Alex glared at him.

XMXMXM

Jean heaved a deep breath as she entered her room. She shook her head at Scott's remarks, refusing to believe them. She retrieved the albums from her dresser before heading to the door again. She glanced down the hall at the others' rooms, hoping they were still downstairs as she turned toward Logan's room. Jean paused at the door to adjust her hair before knocking lightly.

"Hi, Logan," Jean smiled and blushed as he opened the door with no shirt on.

"Jeannie," he smiled as he stepped back. "Come on in. Did I forget we had a session today?"

"No. I have some things to share with you," Jean told him as she entered.

"Somethin' ta do wit' those, or…" Logan trailed off sniffing the air slightly. Jean could hear the unasked question in his voice.

"Both, actually," Jean commented lightly as she smiled over her shoulder, setting the albums on his bed before turning to face him. Logan raised an eyebrow but didn't reply. "First, I can spend more time helping you now."

"I'd like that," Logan smiled. "And?"

"Secondly, you won't be smelling Scott anywhere near me anymore," Jean answered as she placed a hand on his cheek. "I broke up with the jackass."

"Music ta my ears," Logan grinned as he placed a hand on Jean's cheek. Jean noticed that their marks started to glow. Logan looked at them with a confused look.

"That's the other thing I have to tell you about," Jean looked back into his blue eyes. "But it's going to take a while. It's a long story."

"A'right," Logan nodded as they sat down on his bed.

"When I was six, I met my great-grandmother for the first and only time before she passed away," Jean began. "She had the same mark, so did my grandfather, and my dad. During our talk, she told me something that made no sense to me at the time. She looked me in the eyes and said, 'Jean, when your older, you'll find someone that needs your help. Be good to him, he really is a gentle soul'. Then she pulled down her shirt a little to show me three scars on her shoulder. She told me I'd know him by those."

"Yer right, that don't make sense," Logan looked at her confused.

"Trust me, it will," Jean grinned. "These are my family history. When we did your first session, I thought I recognized a couple of things and people, so I called my dad and had him send these to me."

Jean opened the first album turning to the page she wanted. She looked up at his still confused expression and knew it was about to change. "This might be a shock," she warned Logan before turning the book around.

Logan looked at her with more confusion until he looked down, seeing the picture of his family. He froze, eyes widening as his mouth hung open. "How? What?" he stammered out as he looked back up at her.

"Rose was my great-grandmother," Jean spoke quietly, taking his hand in hers.

"How? She died! I ki…"

"No," Jean placed a hand on his cheek. "She survived somehow. She left the mining colony just after you ran off. She married my great-grandfather shortly after. Here, let me show you."

Jean turned the page showing Logan a picture of Rose in a wedding gown.

"Smitty," Logan breathed.

"Norman Smithson Grey," Jean told him. "But, yes, most people called him Smitty."

"How?" Logan asked looking up in complete shock.

"Rose was a telepath, like me," Jean answered. Logan swallowed hard as the shock washed over him. "But she had some kind of extra power that I noticed when we viewed your memories. After you were gone, she froze time as she healed herself, got up, and left. When she showed me her scars, she told me she could have healed them completely but kept them as a memento of you. She also said the man who gave them to her was so very special to her. She loved you very much, even when she was old and gray, but she knew you were meant for someone else."

"Whatda mean?" Logan asked confused again. Jean could sense his emotions were all but overwhelmed by this point.

"I think that should be a story for another day," Jean told him, rubbing his cheek. "Right now, I think you need some time to recover from this shock."

"Yeah…" Logan heaved a heavy sigh with a nod, not looking at her. Jean placed the albums on his nightstand as she lay back on his bed.

"Come here," Jean opened her arms to him. When he settled in her arms, she placed a soft kiss on his head. "Let go of that guilt. She lived and was more or less happy. And because of her, I'm here for you now."

Logan fought his emotions for a few minutes, but it was a losing battle. "I won't think any less of you. Stop holding it in. I'm right here," Jean soothed him, stroking his hair. Logan let his emotions out of the stranglehold he had them in and cried on her shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Source of some material in this was taken from _Origins II_.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Clawing Out of the Dark**

Jean opened her eyes looking around. She was confused about how she got there, but she was clearly inside of Logan's mind once again. Jean looked up seeing the sections of his memory they had repaired so far in one place, protected by a psychic wall from the many more shards of memories that floated about. Jean felt a slight burning sensation on her left arm and looked down. Her mark was glowing again. Jean heard a grunt behind her. She turned to see Logan with his back to her, staring at his left arm.

"I don' get it," he grunted. "What the hell is goin' on, Jeannie?"

"I'm not sure, Logan," Jean answered honestly. He turned to her with a frown. "I didn't do this on purpose."

"Then why're we here?" Logan asked. "Thought our next session wasn't til Friday mornin'."

"It's not," Jean replied as she walked over to him. She noticed her mark was pulling her in a certain direction. "I think our marks are doing this."

"Our marks?" Logan asked confused, glancing at his arm then hers. Jean saw it was the first time he realized the marks were there on both of their arms. "What the hell?"

"I think they want me to restore more memories," she answered thoughtfully. She considered her mark for a moment. "It's like they're preparing you and me for the things we still need to talk about. Or that's the feeling I get from my mark."

"Well," Logan sighed, "let's get started then. Got a feelin' I ain't gonna like what I see."

"Hey," Jean breathed, stroking his arm. "I meant what I said before we fell asleep. I'm here for you, I promise."

Logan stared into her green eyes, seeing only honesty and caring. His ears only hearing her truthful heartbeats. His nose was telling him, she was not lying. Her touch felt reassuring. The taste of her scent in the air was completely honest. Logan trusted his senses more than anything else. He always had since they had manifested that long-ago night.

"Let's get started," Logan sighed with a nod. Jean gave him a soft smile. She could tell he trusted her more than he trusted even himself, something she knew she had to work on.

Jean closed her eyes, letting her feelings lead her to the place she needed to go. She opened her eyes, stepping to her right. Jean concentrated on the shards, then waved her hand in an arch. Several shards moved to become three separate memories. Looking at them, Jean noticed a theme with each memory. A past love interest. Jean was certain she had been right about the marks preparing Logan for the things she still had to tell him.

"Do you remember them?" Jean asked as she turned to Logan as he stopped beside her.

"Yeah," he swallowed hard. "Clara, Itsu, and Kayla Silverfox."

"Past loves," Jean nodded.

"Clara was with Creed when we met," Logan pointed to the blonde woman. "We had feelings for each other and one night we…"

"You slept with her," Jean finished for him. "Even though she was with Creed at the time."

Logan looked down. Jean could sense he thought she was disappointed in him.

"It's okay," Jean assured him. "As old as you are, I'm not surprised. Everyone needs love and happiness, Logan, even you. It was a long time ago."

"Yeah. Creed found out and was pissed. Then Creed sold us out to this mad scientist by the name o' Essex," Logan continued. "We fought after they freed me. I'm responsible for why Creed looks like that now."

Jean stared in horror as Logan pointed to the man who had attacked her when they rescued Logan from Weapon X. Jean watched as Logan walked away from Creed and Clara, never looking back after the argument they had.

"The others?" Jean asked gently.

"Itsu," Logan's voice trembled as he pointed to the Japanese woman in the middle. Tears filled his eyes. Jean could see the sadness reflected in his psychic self. Her heart broke to see him like this, even in his mindscape. "Met her just after WWII. Married her. She was pregnant when someone killed her. I found her dead in our house."

"And the baby?" Jean asked. Logan looked down with a shake of his head.

Jean wrapped her arms around him. There was really nothing she could say to ease his pain. Even in the mindscape, it took a few minutes for Logan to regain his composure. Finally, he turned to the last one. Jean's eyes widened as she recognized her.

"Kayla," Logan swallowed. "Creed killed her. Stryker convinced me ta undergo dis," he unsheathed his claws on one hand, "ta kill Creed."

"No, he didn't," Jean turned to Logan. He looked at her confused. "Here, let me show you."

Jean closed her eyes, concentrated on her memory then made an arch with one hand. Logan stared at Jean's memory of his rescue. He saw Kayla, alive and well, heard her mental conversation with Jean, heard Kayla ask Jean to take care of him. Logan swallowed hard. He couldn't believe it. He looked at the other two tanks, saw Creed and himself in the green liquid with helmets on their heads. He shuttered.

"See," Jean said sadly. "She was as manipulated into it as you were. You can't blame her or Creed for what Stryker did to you."

"I'll kill that bastard!" Logan growled. He looked up at Jean. "I wanna train with ya an' th' others."

"I can defend myself," Jean smiled sensing his thoughts and feelings. He wanted to protect her, make sure she was safe from the fate that had befallen his past loves. Jean placed her hand on his cheek. "But I understand. We'll talk to the Professor in the morning."

Logan nodded as he heaved a deep breath.

"Now, I think we've done enough in here for the time being," Jean told him as she hugged him.

Jean opened her eyes. She felt Logan next to her trembling from crying again. Jean couldn't blame him, the memories had been traumatic, especially the memory of Itsu. She reached out, wrapping him in her arms, pulling him closer, holding him as he wept. "It's okay. I'm right here. Just let it out."

XMXMXM

"No! I won't do it!" Jean yelled at the Professor as they and Logan stood in the Danger Room.

"Jean, please…" Xavier started calmly.

"No, Professor!" Jean snapped back. "I will not hold Logan still in a TK field so you can cut him, just so you can measure his healing factor!"

"Jeannie," Logan spoke softly to her placing a hand on her arm. "It's that or I cut myself with my claws."

"Don't you dare!" Jean growled angrily at him, pointing her finger at his face. Logan visibly recoiled from the angry look on her face. Xavier sighed, which prompted the angry redhead to turn to him. "Professor, this is no better than what they did to him at that facility! I don't care if you think it's justified to measure his healing factor or not! You have the records we took from there on what they did to him! Program those into the Danger Room!"

"Chuck, give us a minute?" Logan asked. Xavier nodded before wheeling out of the Danger Room. Logan turned back to Jean who still had an angry and stubborn look on her face. "Red, you know he can't. It's not how the Room works. You told me that."

"I still don't like it!" Jean snapped crossing her arms over her chest.

"Darlin'," Logan sighed.

"Don't darlin' me right now, Logan," Jean bit out crossly.

"Jean, stop," Logan sighed again closing his eyes briefly. "You've seen me, I heal quick. You an' Chuck tol' me th' Room has ta have a power used in it ta measure it, right?"

"And?" Jean glared at him. "Doesn't mean I have to hold you and let the Room cut you!"

"Yeah, it does," Logan breathed. "Like I tol' Chuck, my instincts'd take over an' I'd slice the blades ta bits. Unless ya want me ta pop a claw an' do it myself?"

"No," Jean sighed, her anger deflating. "How many cuts do you need, Professor?"

"Two should suffice," Xavier's voice sounded from the observation booth. "One on the arm, one on the leg."

"Th' rest o' my powers are easier ta do," Logan told her.

"Fine," Jean agreed begrudgingly. "But I still don't like it!"

"Not crazy 'bout gittin' cut either, but…" Logan shrugged. "I'll make it up ta somehow."

"How do you intend to do that?" Jean asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll think o' somethin'," Logan smirked at her. Jean's breath hitched a little as some of his thoughts leaked through their connection and made her blush crimson. She then realized she had had those same thoughts several times before. Especially after seeing him with his shirt off.

"It better be good," Jean warned him with a smirk of her own.

"They don't call me the best fer nothin', darlin'," Logan winked at her.

"Ready if you are, Professor," Jean cleared her throat with a gulp.

Jean concentrated on Logan as she stepped back a little, holding him in place. Two saw blades shot out of the wall, one cutting into Logan's leg, the other his upper arm. Blood oozed from the wounds for a few seconds before they both started to close. Jean watched in morbid fascination as Logan's healing factor kicked in. Both cuts were gone in a matter of seconds, all that remained was the blood that had escaped and the slice in his sweatpants.

"Remarkable," Xavier called down to them. "You may release him now, Jean."

"See, Red, nothin' ta worry about," Logan smiled at her as she cleaned the blood off his arm and leg.

"You better make it worth it," Jean warned him. "I don't like seeing you hurt."

"Hey," Logan gently pulled her up when he felt her handshaking. "That was a cakewalk compared ta some o' th' stuff they did ta me. No need ta fret over that kinda stuff."

"Still don't like it," Jean sniffed as she hugged him. "I saw what they did, felt your pain when they put the metal into you."

"What's done is done. An' 'cause o' you, I ain't their pawn no more," Logan placed a hand on her cheek. "I'm fine, darlin'."

Jean stared into his eyes. She could sense the truth of his words, and his compassion for how she felt about it. Jean was quickly lost in his blue eyes just as much as she could tell he was lost in her green ones. The world seemed to stop existing, except for the two of them. Jean felt the warmth growing in her mark and wanted desperately to tell him that he was her mate. But she knew it was still too soon, she had to wait just a little longer.

"Pardon the intrusion," Xavier cleared his throat. Logan and Jean snapped their heads towards the window remembering they weren't alone. "If you're ready, we can begin on your senses."

"Sorry, Professor," Jean blushed, letting go of Logan. He just gave her a smirk.

"We'll start with your hearing," Xavier announced.

After several different tones, most of which Jean couldn't hear, the Professor moved on to Logan's other senses. It was astonishing how well and much he could smell. As he explained it, Logan could even smell if someone was lying to him. Logan gave her a look as a thought crossed her mind. He grinned at her with a nod. Jean swallowed hard knowing he had smelled her body reacting to his many times. She gave a little shiver thinking about it as he cocked an eyebrow with a smirk. Jean turned away from the observation window to hide her blush.

"Jean, please exit the Danger Room so we can test Logan's combat skills," Xavier called to her.

"Yes, sir," Jean replied. She shared a smile with Logan before she left the Room.

Xavier began the test as she entered the booth. Jean was surprised to see the rest of the team watching through the window. She stepped in between the Professor and Lorna to have a good view. Jean's eyes widened as Logan slashed, flipped, sliced, and dismantled anything the Professor sent his way with his claws. It was like he was performing some kind of dance. A beautiful, deadly dance. Jean looked down at the controls and gasped. Logan was doing the hardest setting they had and not even breaking a sweat.

"I believe we will have to get new and harder programs," Xavier commented as the session ended.

"Wow!" Warren looked on dumbstruck.

"That was…" Bobby swallowed, "amazing!"

"I've never seen anyone move like that," Alex breathed.

"Ballet with a deadly twist," Lorna commented wide-eyed.

"What an animal," Scott said disgustedly. Jean spun around with an angry look, pinning him to the wall with her powers. If looks could kill, Scott would be dead from her scathing look.

"Scott, I have warned before," Xavier sighed turning to place a hand on Jean's arm. "Jean, please, let him go. That will be another five-thousand-word essay on respecting others and another two weeks restriction on privileges, Scott. If you continue this, I shall be forced to restrict you even further. Your last essay was subpar at best. If you do not put more effort into this one you will redo both of them. Am I understood?"

"Yes, sir," Scott scowled at Jean who had turned around again.

"You may go, but, please, stay out of the rec-room until called," Xavier dismissed them. He waited until only Jean remained. "Is he ready for this?"

"As long as we do it slowly," Jean answered. "Besides, he's come a long way in the last month and a half, and Hank is coming on Friday."

"Alright," Xavier nodded. "In this, you are the lead, the expert."

"Thank you, sir," Jean blushed. "But why me?"

"Because he identifies with you more than with the others. He seeks comfort from you," Xavier began to list. "Not to mention your connection with him. And you care very deeply for him. That much was very evident earlier."

Jean nodded as she blushed more.

XMXMXM

"You'll be fine," Jean reassured Logan as they waited in the rec-room. She stood close to him rubbing his left arm. Logan sighed for the third time since they had arrived still not looking at Jean. Jean sighed, placing a hand on his cheek making him look at her. "You need to interact with every one and this what the Professor and I came up with. I will be right here with you the whole time."

"You owe me," Logan grunted still not happy with being put in a group of people, even if he did know them.

"Oh, stop," Jean grinned. "Besides, Hank is coming for dinner on Friday. We have a week to get you used to being around other people again. And other than Hank, you know everyone."

"Ya still owe me," complained Logan. "Especially if Scooter is gonna be here fer this."

"Scott's refusing to join us," Jean told him.

"Still owe me," Logan insisted. "Gotta be here when I'd rather be wit' ya alone."

"Fine," Jean rolled her eyes. A grin crossed her face. "I'll talk the Professor into letting you have a six-pack of your favorite beer and a box of cigars, happy?"

"It's a start," Logan grinned. He saw her glazed look and knew she was speaking mentally to the Professor.

"Just do not smoke in the mansion, please," Charles nodded with a smile as he wheeled in.

"I can live wit' that," Logan nodded. "Now, mind tellin' me this scheme o' yours?"

"It's actually my 'scheme' as you put it. We bring the rest of the team in one at a time, and you spend a few minutes getting used to a group of people in the same room," Jean answered, which surprised him. "What? Did you think I would bring all of them in at once?"

"You, no," Logan answered. "Chuck, not so sure."

"Logan," Charles spoke before Jean could. "I have given Jean the final say on your case. When it comes to you, she is in charge. Not me."

"Have anythin' ta do wit' th' other stuff we ain't talked about yet?" Logan asked Jean with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she answered. "We'll get there. One thing at a time."

"Who should we call in first, Jean?" asked Xavier.

"Lorna," Jean answered.

Within a few minutes, the green-haired young woman entered. She smiled a knowing smile when she saw how close Jean was standing to Logan. Jean rolled her eyes at her. Logan nodded in greeting. Charles rolled back to observe the interactions. Charles began to wonder what the cryptic talk between the girls was about when a strong flash of emotions struck him from Jean. Several images of her and Logan asleep in one of their beds were broadcast to his mind.

"Jean," he spoke with a raised eyebrow. Jean looked up with wide eyes, knowing she had slipped and was broadcasting her thoughts. "It's fine. I expected something like that to happen."

Jean gave the Professor a questioning look. Charles just pointed to his left arm in answer. Jean's eyes widened, then she blushed and nodded. "Who should be next?" Charles asked to save her from embarrassment.

"Bobby," Logan grinned. Jean giggled at the flash of mischief Logan gave her. He moved over by the door, waiting.

"Hey, guys," Bobby waved as he entered, then looked confused. "I thought Logan was gonna…"

"Boo, popsicle!" Logan half-shouted from behind the young man.

Bobby jumped, spinning around. He lost his balance as he spun, landing heavily on the floor. Lorna and Jean tried to hide their laughter but couldn't when Bobby turned glaring at them. Bobby sighed as he heard the Professor chuckling at him. A large hand suddenly appeared in front of his eyes. Bobby looked up into the grinning face of Logan. Shaking his head with another sigh, Bobby took the offered hand.

"One o' these days, popsicle, ya gonna jump right outta yer skin," laughed Logan.

"Yeah, yeah," Bobby grumbled.

"Are you done scaring Bobby?" Jean asked with a smile as she took Logan's arm again.

"Not if ya keep laughin' at it, darlin'," Logan grinned. Bobby looked at him with a glare. Logan looked at the younger man with a raised eyebrow. "What? I like her laugh. Ya know that."

"I'm sure there's better ways…" Bobby began.

"Nope," Logan cut him off giving Bobby a hard pat on the shoulder. Bobby grunted under the pressure which made Jean laugh more and Logan to grin more.

"Wonderful," grumbled Bobby.

"Aww, cheer up, Bobby," Lorna faked a pout. Bobby rolled his eyes. "He could've done that by the pool."

"Don't give him ideas, Lorna," Bobby complained.

"Bird-boy next or green's mate?" Logan asked Jean, who snickered as Warren walked in. Logan sniffed the air. "Bird-boy."

"Bird…" Warren gaped. "Really?"

"At least you're a boy now and not the baby of the Blackbird," Jean chuckled.

Warren groaned as the others laughed. After a few more minutes, Alex joined them. He greeted the rest of the team as they were gathered around Logan and Jean. Logan's eyes stared at him, a snarl raising his lips as Alex took Lorna's hand.

"Got no problem with ya," Logan started. "But hurt my little sister, an' we will have problems."

"Don't plan on ever doing that," Alex nodded. "Care about her too much for that."

"Jus' so we're clear," Logan nodded.

"Aww. I didn't know you cared," Lorna smiled at Logan as she gave him a quick hug.

"Red's doin'," Logan explained. Lorna looked at him quizzically. "She taught me ever'one needs family. Ya got none, I got none. So, ya can consider me yer brother."

"I'd like that," Lorna smiled again. Jean grinned at Logan as she rubbed his arm.

XMXMXM

Logan was not happy. He grumbled at his reflection in the mirror for the third time, squirming in the light blue dress shirt Jean had given to him. It rubbed his shoulders in a funny way he didn't like and the sleeves, particularly the left one, made his skin crawl. The pants she bought for him were too breezy and light for his tastes and the material itched his skin. To top it off, Jean had insisted that he brush his hair. Logan gave his reflection another growl as Jean knocked on his door. Not waiting for an answer, she walked in with a bright smile. Logan looked up with a slight whimper and pained look that caught in his throat. Jean stopped in mid-stride. He heard her breath catch before she swallowed.

Logan let his eyes travel over Jean. Her hair was pulled back in a thick ponytail. She was in a tight black dress that hugged her curves with a thick gold necklace around her neck. The dress stopped mid-thigh showing off her shapely legs, and had on a pair of short heels. Logan swallowed to wet his suddenly dry throat.

"Ya look amazin', darlin'," Logan breathed out.

"You…you look very," Jean swallowed hard again, "very handsome."

Logan cocked an eyebrow at her. His nose picked up the change in her scent. Logan looked back at the mirror. If the way he looked had that effect on Jean, who was he to argue? He puffed his chest a little, thinking a little discomfort to please his… Well, to please her was well worth it.

"Yes, it will be," Jean spoke into his silent contemplation. "And no argument will change my mind."

"Wouldn't dream o' it, Red," Logan grinned at her. Jean walked over to him, smoothing out non-existent wrinkles from his shirt. "Ya just wanna put your scent on it ta keep me happy."

"Maybe," Jean smirked, then turned serious. "You have to promise me you will behave tonight. Scott will be at dinner, and you're meeting Hank tonight."

"Hank, I don' have a problem with from what ya an' green been tellin' me," Logan pulled Jean into a hug. "This'll work better if I gotta deal wit' Scooter tonight."

"Sure that's the only reason?" Jean smiled up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"No," he answered with a smirk. "Maybe I jus' like huggin' ya?"

"Maybe I like it, too," Jean smirked back.

"When ya gonna finish tellin' me?" Logan asked with a serious look.

"After dinner," Jean replied. "If you behave. No return remarks to Scott. Just ignore him. No scaring Bobby. No growling at Alex for touching Lorna."

"That's a tall order," Logan frowned. "'Specially wit' Scooter."

"It'll be worth it, trust me," Jean gave him a pleading look, batted her eyelashes at him with a pout on her face.

Logan sighed. Jean had found that look a few days before when she brought him the clothes. It had made his resolve melt, and she knew it. "Fine," he grumbled. "But ya might have ta remind me when it comes ta Scooter."

"I can do that," Jean smiled. She glanced at the clock, taking his hand, something she had been doing a lot more of since the previous weekend when she had shown him the pictures. "Come on. Hank will be here soon."

They walked down the stairs together slowly. Jean looked at Logan every so often with a smile and blush. Logan smiled every time he caught her out of the corner of his eye, smelling her anticipation for the dinner to be done. He could tell she was excited but nervous about what she had to tell him. He stopped them at the bottom of the stairs to look at her.

"Calm down, darlin'," Logan told her. "You're makin' me nervous, an' that won't be good fer Scooter."

"Sorry," Jean smiled sheepishly. "It's just what I'm going to tell you could change…"

"Hush," Logan put a finger on her lips. "Unless you're like my great-granddaughter, ain't gonna change the way I feel fer ya."

"No, I'm not," Jean smiled.

"Then stop frettin'," Logan gave her a serious look. Jean sighed with her eyes closed for a second. "Better?"

"For now," Jean answered. They turned as a loud laugh came from the dining room. "He's here. Come on."

Jean pulled Logan into the room where a large muscular man with huge hands and feet stood laughing with Warren and Alex. He turned as they entered, revealing a large round face with glasses perched on his nose. He smiled broadly as he caught sight of Jean, but raised an eyebrow at Logan and their intertwined hands.

"Hank!" Jean cried, hugging him.

"How are you, Jean?" Hank asked, returning the hug. "You look like you've gracefully but powerfully matured in years since I last saw you. You hold yourself like a woman in her mid-twenties, not eighteen."

"In a way, I have," Jean answered. "You're looking good."

"Thank you," Hank nodded. He turned a raised eyebrow to Logan and their linked hands.

"What happened with you and Scott?" Hank asked confused.

"We broke up," Jean answered simply. Hank looked confused. He was about to voice a question, but Jean stopped him. "And please, Hank, don't ask."

"Alright," Hank nodded. "And who is this attached to your hand?"

"Oh, sorry," Jean blushed. "Hank McCoy, this is Logan Howlett."

"Aww, your special project Warren and Alex spoke of," Hank nodded. "Glad to meet you."

"You, too," Logan nodded.

"Bit more than a special project," Jean put in as they shook hands. "And also, a very long story."

"Semi-feral?" Logan asked looking at Hank with a critical eye.

"Slightly enhanced senses," Hank answered. "But nothing like yours or so I've heard."

"Probably the stench of yer feet keepin' 'em down," joked Logan with a smile.

Jean was about to get angry with Logan when Hank burst into laughter. "Now _that_ is original!"

"Where did you get that from?" Jean whispered to Logan.

"Only sayin' what, Bird-boy tol' me about his feet after a Danger Room session," Logan defended pointing to Warren.

"Oh, really?" Hank asked with a grin as he turned to his old friend.

"Warren!" Jean scolded.

"Trust me, it's the truth. The boys' locker room still stinks!" Warren raised his hands. Jean shot a glare at him. "Back me up here, Bobby."

"Nope," Bobby shook his head as he walked in. "You're digging your own grave, I ain't helping."

"Teenagers!" Jean rolled her eyes. Logan nudged her, looking at the smile on Hank's face as they continued their good-natured teasing and banter between the males.

_'See, I'm learnin,'_ Logan sent mentally to her with a grin. _'Deflect and make light humor.'_

_'Alright, I'll give you that one,'_ Jean conceded back as the others were laughing and joking with each other. She returned his grin, adding a wink for good measure.

"Henry! So good to see you again," Charles smiled as he wheeled in.

"Good to be home again, Charles," Hank replied shaking hands.

"Shall we?" Charles motioned to the table. "The others are on their way."

Within a matter of minutes, the rest of the team arrived in the dining room. Jean pulled Logan over to the table, so he wouldn't be overwhelmed by their arrival. Lorna hugged Hank as soon as she came in and took the seat between Alex and Jean. Logan and Hank were speaking about senses before Scott finally arrived. Scott shook hands with his old friend with a big smile on his face. His smile faded, however, when he spotted Logan next to Hank.

"I didn't know we were feeding the animals, too," Scott remarked with a sneer at Logan. Jean grabbed Logan's hand under the table as a silent reminder of his promise. Logan glared at Scott, clenching his jaw, but said nothing in return.

"Scott, first and only warning," Charles calmly but firmly warned him.

"Honestly, Scott, that was uncalled for," Hank chided him with a stern look.

"Sorry, Professor," Scott replied snidely, sounding anything but apologetic.

"Scott, take your seat, please," Charles stated with an irritated voice. He watched Scott move to the opposite end of the table to sit by Warren and an empty chair. Charles sighed slightly, shaking his head. "Now that we are all here; I wish to propose a toast to our first graduate and the first recipient of a Ph.D. in our small circle. To Henry!"

"To Hank!" the others toasted him, causing him to blush.

"Thank you all," Hank replied bashfully.

XMXMXM

Jean led Logan outside into the back garden through the woods toward the small lake on the property. She remained silent as Logan looked at her expectantly to start their conversation. The sun had started to set, making the lake shine with the reflected red, orange and pink from the sky. As they came to the edge of the lake, Jean stopped, pulling Logan into a hug.

"I'm proud of you for how you handled tonight," Jean smiled placing her hands on his chest. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'," Logan smiled back. "I'd do jus' 'bout anythin' to make ya happy."

"Is that so?" Jean smirked. Logan nodded with a grin. "Well, have to put that to the test sometime."

"Do I get to hear the rest now?" he asked

"Yes," nodded Jean. She took a deep breath. "You know were connected by our marks?"

"Yeah," he nodded. "Some kinda psi-link ya said."

"There's a bit more to it," Jean admitted. "And it goes much deeper."

"What ain't ya tellin' me, Red?" Logan asked with a sense of curiosity.

"It's not all just about the connection," Jean told him nervously. "It's also about feelings and emotions."

"I tol' ya b'fore," Logan sighed, "ain't gonna change how I feel."

"Good," Jean smiled. "Because just so you know, I feel the same way. Have since I had that first dream."

"What are ya tryin' ta say, darlin'?" asked Logan.

"Bear with me for a minute," Jean smiled. "My family has a legend that started with Rose."

"What'd it say?" Logan asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It says: _Soon will come a child of immense power and strength with the power of will to handle the Force._ Not sure what the Force is, but…" Jean shrugged.

"That it?" Logan asked confused.

"No. I'm going line by line, and letting it sink in," Jean grinned. Logan nodded. "Next: _She will be the first daughter in three generations._"

"First girl in three generations," Logan thought out loud with a playful smirk. "Hm, sounds familiar."

"It should," Jean swatted his arm. "Listen closely to the next line. It's very important. _Her mate will share our family mark._"

"Wait, did you just say, mate and family mark?" Logan looked at his left arm, then at hers. His wide eyes met hers. Jean nodded. "That would make…"

"Yes," she answered placing her hand on his cheek. "Is that a problem?"

"No," Logan smirked. "Continue."

"_Their connection will be too strong for any others to ever break,_" Jean went on giving him a serious look. "That does include Scott."

"I can live wit' that," Logan grinned.

"_Her happiness will only be found in her mate._ Hm, there's that word again," Jean grinned.

"I'll do my best, darlin'," Logan winked at her.

"Now this last line should be self-explanatory. _She will help restore what was taken from him, and he will be forever loyal to her,_" Jean recited.

"Couldn't be more clear," Logan nodded. His face took on a thoughtful expression.

"Soooo, what's on your mind?" Jean asked.

"Does that mean I can do somethin' I been wantin' ta do since I wake up from bein' feral?" asked Logan with a sly grin as he placed his hand on her cheek.

"And what's that?" Jean bit her lower lip.

"This," Logan told her as he pulled her into a kiss. It only took a second for Jean to start returning the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair. Warmth spread over them as their marks glowed. Deep in Logan's mind, emotions he never thought he would feel again rose up to take their rightful place in his psyche. They were both breathing heavily by the time they broke the kiss.

"You can do that as often as you like," Jean smiled.

"I can definitely live wit' that!" Logan smirked before pulling her into another passionate kiss.

XMXMXM

Jean and Logan had departed the dinner hand in hand shortly after they finished their desserts. Most of the team looked confused, except Lorna and the Professor. Alex gave Lorna a raised eyebrow in question. She pointed to her left arm. Alex nodded his understanding, moved over to sit next to his brother. Scott glared at Logan and Jean as they left, and was about to follow them when Alex placed a restraining hand on his shoulder, giving his brother a shake of his head. Scott huffed but remained where he was crossing his arms.

An hour later, Hank had departed while the rest of the team retreated to the rec-room to relax for the rest of the evening. Alex and Lorna laughed and joked with Warren and Bobby, but Scott sat in a corner sulking. Warren finally approached his depressed looking friend.

"What's got you all mopey, Slim?" Warren asked.

"What do you think, Warren?" Scott shot back.

"If I knew for sure, I wouldn't be asking, would I?" Warren pointed out. "Come on, what is it, Scott? You haven't been yourself in months. What's going on with you?"

"Jean broke up with me to be with that animal," Scott ground out.

"Logan is _not_ an animal!" Lorna shouted angrily at Scott. She was just as tired of Scott's view as Jean was. In the last week, Lorna had spent quite a lot of her time getting to know Logan, especially after what he had told her about considering her his sister. "You have absolutely no _clue_ what you're talking about, Summers!"

"I wasn't talking to you, Lorna," Scott sneered.

"You are now because you just insulted my brother!" Lorna fumed.

Scott chuckled. "He has all of you fooled, doesn't he? We'll all wake up dead one morning because of him."

"The only fool I see here, Slim, is you," Warren spat.

"Fuck off, Warren," grumbled Scott. "Why are all of you defending him all of sudden? What the hell has he ever done for you, huh? Nothing! All he knows is instincts!"

"Scott, you're pushing your luck," Alex warned with a serious face.

"Wasn't talking to you either, _little_ brother!" snapped Scott.

"You want to fight, I'll give one," Alex stated as he stood. "But you keep this up, and Logan will hand _you_ your _ass _on a claw! If you didn't understand the briefing yesterday, let me enlighten you. Logan's _entire_ skeleton is _metal_."

"My optic blast will turn him into _scrap_ metal," Scott scoffed.

"Yeah, good luck with that! The metal is adamantium," Warren shook his head. "It's indestructible."

"And Logan has that healing factor," Alex added. "Good luck using your powers on him."

"Besides," Bobby spoke up for the first, "the guy can fight better then all of us put together."

"And there is more, Scott," Xavier stated as he wheeled in. Scott glared at his mentor. "Logan and Jean have an unbreakable connection that even I don't fully understand."

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Scott ground out.

"I'm saying you have to move on and accept this, Scott," Xavier spoke calmly. "And Alex is correct. If you continue to push Logan, he will retaliate and you will be the one to be hurt, not him."

"In case you haven't noticed them, big brother," Alex started, "they both have a matching birthmark on their arm."

"So?" Scott scoffed.

"It is the source of their connection," Xavier answered with a sigh. Scott looked bewildered. "As I said, I do not fully understand it myself. But, Scott, whether you like it or not, you must accept that Logan and Jean are together, and there is nothing any of us can do to change that."

"Whatever," Scott grumbled, leaving the rec-room.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know this listed in the comics section, but I took a few elements from the movies for this chapter. Some may say Logan is acting a little OOC in one section but given his feelings for Jean, and the advice of someone, he would do it.

* * *

**Chapter 6: School Invasion**

It had started as such a good day! Jean had woken up in Logan's arms, they were moving across the hall into a double room later that day. Lorna had helped Logan that morning with packing their things to move while Jean was in class with the Professor. Alex had joined Lorna in helping because he had the morning off so they were ahead of schedule. Jean had received a great grade for her homework project on family genetics. The Professor had told her she was already doing third-year college-level work on all of her exams and homework. She was on track to graduate with her Bachelor's Degree early. Jean had joined Logan for lunch in the kitchen with Alex and Lorna, and after telling them the great news, they had been enjoying a good laugh at Bobby's expense, thanks to Logan's antics. Then Jean had excused herself to use the restroom when the day took a wrong turn.

"Jean!" Lorna hollered excitedly into the restroom.

"Out in a second, Lorna," Jean called calmly not catching the urgency in Lorna's voice.

"Hurry up! Scott just showed up in the kitchen!" shouted Lorna.

"Shit!" Jean cursed as she quickly dried her hands. She had been too focused on the good parts of her day that she hadn't felt the sudden shift in Logan's mood until Lorna hollered to her the second time. She hurried out the door, heading back to the kitchen.

"Why should you get special privileges?" Scott asked disgustedly. "You're not even a student here! Much less a teacher!"

"I'd stop talkin' if I was you, Scooter," Logan growled as he glared at him with his fists clenched.

"Stop! Both of you!" Alex shouted standing between them quickly. He knew this could get out of hand very fast. Alex breathed a slight sigh of relief as Jean hurried into the kitchen.

"Logan," Jean spoke quietly by his shoulder. "Stop. He's not worth it. He's just jealous and has a hard time with change."

Logan relaxed his stance somewhat but still glared at Scott. Warren and Bobby were holding a snidely sneering Scott by the arms as he fought to get free of their grip.

"You answer the question then, Jean; since he won't tell me," Scott shot at her angrily. "Why does wolf-boy here get a double room?"

"Scott," Jean warned. "Don't! It's not your concern."

"It's a simple question," stated Scott spitefully.

"Because he's not living in the room alone," Jean snapped. "If you must know!"

"Who would share a room with him?" sneered Scott with loathing.

"I would!" Jean growled with narrowed eyes. "Come on, guys, let's finish up."

"Sharing a bed and your body with him already, huh?" Scott scoffed with a shake of his head. "You wouldn't even cuddle with me for the last three months that we were together, and now you're moving into a room with _that_?" Scott motioned to Logan disgustedly.

"Please, Jean, just one slice. One slice," Logan huffed as his claws sprang out. He was visibly shaking as he held himself back. Warren looked at Logan with a raised hand, then turned punching Scott in the jaw. "Heh, Thanks, Birdie!" Logan smirked and chuckled.

"Anytime, Logan," Warren nodded. He turned back to Scott. "Get over it already, Scott! Stop being a jackass! Jean has moved on and is over your ass, and that's not even taking into account their psi-link."

"Next time, Scott, if I'm near you and you say that shit again," Bobby threatened, "I'll freeze your crotch right then and there, and then punch you with an ice-covered fist."

Logan snorted loudly, while Alex and Warren cringed, but fought snickers. Jean and Lorna looked shocked at Bobby's words. He had never cursed before, let alone threatened to intentionally freeze someone.

"Try it, Ice pop," Scott snapped as he got up stepping close to Bobby.

"Enough!" Lorna shouted, shoving Scott back with a magnetic wave pinning him to the wall.

"Jean, get Logan outta here," Alex advised. "Lorna, go with them, we'll handle my hotheaded brother here."

"Thank you, but there is no need, Alex," Xavier spoke from the door. He turned glaring eyes to Scott. They could all hear the anger and disappointment in his voice. It was something they rarely heard, but when they did each of them knew Xavier was serious. "Scott, my office, now!"

Xavier waited until Scott was walking down the hall, before turning to the rest of them. "Warren, please, no more violence against our own teammates, you know better. Robert, no more threats, they do not become your kind personality. Lorna, slightly less on the use of your powers to defuse a situation next time. Jean, Logan, I commend your restraint for the level of tension that was raised here today."

"Yes, sir," most of them nodded while looking abashed.

"Thank you, Professor," Jean nodded with a relieved look.

"Chuck, he's pushin' it! I don't know how much longer I can hold back," Logan grunted, shaking his downcast head as he retracted his claws.

"I understand, Logan," Xavier nodded, then turned to the others with a sterner face. "Would one of you consent to share the conversation that ensued with me?"

"Yes, sir, I'll show you," Alex stepped forward. Xavier gently reached out to touch his mind.

"I see," he frowned after he broke the connection. "Thank you, Alex. Lorna, our class is canceled for today. You may continue helping Jean and Logan."

"Thank you, Professor."

Xavier nodded to them, before turning down the hall, wheeling back to his office. He sighed deeply as he neared the door. This had to stop. He wondered how exactly he could execute a safe plan that wouldn't alienate any of them. That was the last thing Xavier wanted. He had to conceive a plan quickly. A plan suddenly came to mind. Xavier just wasn't sure how to enact it. Maybe if he could receive some help from an old friend that most of them, especially Scott, were familiar with and trusted enough to be open with. He would have to make a telephone call to ask another opinion.

"Professor, I…" Scott began abruptly as Xavier entered the office.

"No, Scott," Xavier stopped him with a raised hand. "You have been warned several times, in fact, and there is no argumentative reason you can give me that will change my mind about your punishment."

"But, sir, the others…", Scott tried with an exasperated expression and waving his arms toward the door to try to explain things.

"They have been reprimanded and reminded of the rules," Xavier stated calmly. His tone telling Scott that the matter of this discussion was closed. He took a deep breath, trying to focus before his emotions took control. "In regards to Jean and Logan, _that_ is none of your concern. They have my permission to change rooms. That should be enough for you to give them their privacy."

"Yes, sir," Scott hung his head sheepishly.

"I am extremely disappointed in your behavior," Xavier told him with a stern and disappointed voice. It cut Scott deeply to hear his mentor, his father-figure, speak to him in that tone. "I have no choice, but to suspend you from classes for the next two weeks, in which you will receive no credit for any assignment or exam, and you are restricted to your quarters for that time. Your meals will be brought to you by someone other than Jean or Logan. Also, you are barred from any missions that may arise for us during this time of punishment."

"But, sir…" Scott's head shot up with an indignant, shocked look with his rising rage temper.

"No, Scott," Xavier shook his head before using his right arm as a prop rest to his chin. This whole matter was giving him a severe headache. "I have thus far been too lenient towards you regarding Jean and Logan. This must stop! I understand that you and Logan may never be friends, but that does not mean I will tolerate you verbally attacking him or Jean."

"Yes, sir," Scott sighed sounding dejected and defeated.

"In addition to your punishment," Xavier continued, "I will be calling Dr. MacTaggart for you to receive some counseling after your two weeks of confinement has expired. Whether she will come here or you will do it over the telephone shall be her decision."

"Yes, sir," Scott all but moaned.

"You must accept this and move on. As I have stated before, there is nothing you can do or say that can or will change things." Xavier sighed again, before continuing in a gentler tone. "If nothing else, Scott, you have to understand that Logan and Jean are meant to be together. They share a connection that is unbreakable and not yet completely understood, for we do not have all the information of their bond. As to your remarks towards Jean: what they do behind closed doors is their business, not yours, not mine, or anyone else's."

"Just for my understanding, sir, may I ask why they are going to be sharing a room?" Scott inquired politely but with a little trepidation.

Xavier sighed again to hold back his growing irritation with Scott. His behavior was completely irrational, yet calculated. It made no sense to Xavier. "Their marks on their arms make them a mated pair. It is the source of their link. Have you not noticed that they are in the same shape of a triangle, on the same arm, and in the same placement?"

"Mated pair?" Scott asked in confusion and disgust, ignoring the question. "That sounds to me like they're both animals."

"As I said before, Scott, we still do not fully understand their connection," Xavier sighed again. His agitation was getting to a level where it was interfering with his state of mind. He could not afford to let his anger out. "It is not my place to tell you more, and honestly, Scott, you have not earned the right to know due to your recent actions. It is a personal and private affair between them. I have been privy to it only because of my position here at the school and they have personally asked for my assistance in their research. I cannot, and will not, tell you anymore."

"Yes, sir," Scott frowned with disappointment.

"Now, you will proceed to your quarters," Xavier ordered. "Do not stop anywhere along the way. Do not speak to anyone. If you do, I shall know immediately. I will be monitoring you from here. Dismissed, Scott."

"Yes, sir," Scott stood, the picture of perfect misery as he slouched his way to the door.

XMXMXM

Jean's Advanced Ethics class with the Professor had just ended. She slowly gathered her things as she waited patiently for Warren and Alex to exit the office before asking to speak with Xavier. This was an important topic for her and she needed to do it alone with her mentor, because of what it would mean for her and Logan. Jean watched as her friends laughed and joked about something as they walked to the door.

"Yes, Jean?" Xavier asked. "Something I can do for you?"

"Well…" Jean hesitated for a second. "Really it's more…asking permission to leave campus tomorrow for a…field trip."

"Field trip?" Xavier asked in confusion. He didn't make it a habit to read his students' minds, so he was completely taken aback by this request. Being a weekend, the campus was open for them to come and go. After hearing the hesitation in her voice, he knew she had a specific plan in mind.

"First, Logan needs some things, like clothes," Jean began. She paused for a few seconds before getting to her main point. "Secondly, I believe he's ready to venture out with my supervision."

"Where to?" asked Xavier, but began to understand.

"The mall," Jean answered quietly.

"The mall?" Xavier repeated with raised eyebrows. "Are you certain he won't get sensory overload there?"

"Well," Jean blushed. "I've sort of been planning this for a while…and placed a lot of scented candles…all around the mansion to get him used to it. I…uh…was hoping we…Logan and I, that is…could…uh…do this…as a date?"

"How long have you been planning this?" Xavier asked out of curiosity tilting his head. "And I have noticed the inordinate amount of candles around."

"Three weeks," Jean admitted with a slight squeak to her voice.

"I must say, the candles were a stroke of genius," Xavier conceded. "How long would you plan to be there?"

"Well, considering Logan has so little," Jean paused. "Most of the day."

"Alright," Xavier nodded reaching for his wallet.

"Oh, no, Professor," Jean waved him off quickly. "With Warren's help, we were able to claim Logan's inheritance from the Howlett Estate."

"Really?"

"It took a bit of fibbing on our part with Logan's healing and all, but Warren was able to get it for him," Jean answered with a shy smile. "It helped that Warren has an acquaintance that's an attorney."

"I see," nodded Xavier. "Perhaps I should speak to Warren about retaining this attorney in the off chance we need one someday. But that aside, what time did you wish to go on your 'field trip'?"

"Shortly after breakfast tomorrow since it's Saturday," Jean answered.

"Alright, be careful, and have a good date," Xavier grinned at her.

"Thank you, sir," Jean smiled brightly.

XMXMXM

Jean and Logan walked through the crowded mall carrying bags in one hand and holding each other's free hand. Logan was doing surprisingly well with his senses, thanks to her wonderful candle plan. Jean smiled at Logan as he kept glancing at her. Occasionally, he would steal a kiss from her if he noticed another male looking at her. Jean noticed a brunette looking Logan's way, and decided to return the favor. Something inside her was telling her, _Mine, not yours! My mate, you cannot have him!_ Jean grinned as the other woman huffed, annoyed and disappointed, turning pointedly away from them.

"I'm getting hungry, how about you?" Jean asked as they neared the food court.

"Yeah, stomach rumblin' somethin' fierce," Logan nodded. They found a table, setting their bags down. "Got a cravin' fer anythin' specific, darlin'?"

"Orange chicken," Jean answered after a quick look around. Logan nodded before looking around. "Good practice to do this on your own," she whispered to him adding a kiss for encouragement. "I'll wait here with the bags." Logan took a deep breath, before nodding again. After another quick kiss, he left to order their food.

Jean watched him closely, making sure he could control his instincts around the crowd of people. She was surprised by how calm he had remained throughout the day so far. Sure, he had glared at some of the salespeople as they shopped, the possessive squeezes around her waist, and the stolen kisses, but all things considered, Logan was doing very well. Jean had a feeling it was mostly her presence, but she really wouldn't put him through this alone. Plus, they were having fun despite his complaints about all the stores they had gone into and all the clothes she had him try on.

Jean noticed Logan turn around to smirk at her, knowing she was probably thinking too loud again. Logan had pointed that out to her once in a while as he started hearing her thoughts through their link. He tapped his temple, confirming her suspicion. She smiled back at him, sending feelings of love and pride to him. Logan grinned, giving her a wink before turning back to the foodservice line. Jean was too lost in her thoughts to notice the burly young man that walked up to their table.

"Hey there, sweetheart. This seat taken?"

Jean looked up with narrowed eyes. "Yes, it is."

"Well, I don't see nobody there," he persisted.

"That's because my _boyfriend_ is getting our lunch," Jean spat back. This guy was starting to get annoying.

"Well. How about I just keep it warm for him?" he smiled like it was the best idea. "Wouldn't want a gorgeous gal like you to get lonely waiting on a loser like that."

Jean saw Logan approaching from behind the annoying guy. "I don't think so."

"Here ya go, darlin'," Logan placed the trays on the table ignoring the guy standing there.

"Thanks, babe," Jean smiled, adding a kiss for good measure.

"That's your boyfriend?" the guy asked with a laugh. Logan stood, glaring at the guy.

"Logan," Jean tried to stop him.

"Relax, darlin', I got this," Logan smirked. Jean could tell he was up to something; she just didn't know what it was. "Got a hearin' problem, bub? My girl tol' ya to get lost."

"Why not let the lady decide?" he asked arrogantly. "Me, or a shrimp like you."

Logan turned, giving Jean a wink and a smirk. For some reason that look made her nervous. "Logan," she tried again.

"Tell ya what, bub," Logan looked back at him. "I'll give ya one free shot. Ya drop me off my feet, you can have one free date wit' my girl."

"Logan!" Jean cried in surprise.

"Relax, darlin', it ain't been done before," Logan grinned at her. He turned back to the guy. "Maybe you'll be the first."

"Free hit, huh?"

"Yup," nodded Logan. He pointed to his jaw. "Right here."

"Alright," the guy accepted.

He pulled back his fist, taking a hard swing. He hit Logan full-force in the jaw. Logan didn't flinch. The guy's face and body froze as loud cracking sounds echoed throughout the food court. Jean hid her snicker as the guy crumpled over his broken hand.

"Oh, well, tough break, kid," Logan shrugged. "Now, get lost."

"Not so fast," a security officer came up to them. "You," he pointed to the guy as he moaned in agony, "are coming with me." He turned back to Logan, "I only have one question: how did you do that?"

"Oh, uh…I might have forgot ta tell 'im I was in a bike wreck a while back," Logan lied. He pointed to his jaw. "Good hunka my jaw's metal."

"Must be a bitch at airports," laughed the officer.

"You have no idea," Logan deadpanned.

"Have a good day, folks," the officer waved as he walked away with the guy.

"That was quick thinking," Jean whispered to him as he sat down beside her.

"Kinda true," Logan shrugged. Jean laughed kissing him before they started eating.

"Excuse me?" asked a young woman with dark skin and thick, wavy black hair as she stopped at their table. Jean and Logan looked up. "First, thanks for that. He tried that with me and my friends before. Second, are you Jean Grey?"

"Do I know you?" Jean asked. Logan stiffened a little.

"No, but I know your sister Sarah," she answered. "I'm Misty McKnight. I'm in her student group."

"Oh," Jean recognized the name. "Sarah mentioned you before." Jean shook hands with her, motioning to the free seat on the other side of the table. "This is my boyfriend Logan."

"Hi," Misty extended her hand. Jean noticed him sniff a little before taking her hand briefly. "Thank you. I had the unfortunate pleasure of going to high school with that jerk."

"T'weren't nothin'," Logan shrugged.

"I have to ask," Jean started, "how did you know it was me?"

"Oh, that," Misty laughed. "Sarah showed me your picture once. She told me to keep an eye out for you whenever I came home for the weekend and summers. She also told me to tell you I don't have a problem with your gifts. I actually think they're pretty cool."

"Wish there were more people like you," Jean admitted.

"I know, so do I," Misty nodded. "It makes no sense to me why there isn't."

XMXMXM

As Logan and Jean walked out of the food court, they didn't notice the man in the far corner of the tables stand and walk in the other direction. He glanced around as he picked up the receiver on the payphone in the corridor to the restrooms. The other end rang once.

"Yes?"

"I've found Weapon X."

"Where?"

"Salem Center, New York."

XMXMXM

Logan finally spotted the store he had been looking for. He had gotten the idea from Lorna when he talked to her that morning while Jean was changing. Logan smiled to himself as a plan came to mind as he glanced at Jean. She was looking at another store of clothes but it was for women's clothes only. Logan hid his thoughts as he pulled some money from his pocket.

"Go on, I know ya want to," Logan rolled his eyes. "Just don't take too long."

"Logan," Jean groused slightly. "What about you? This is supposed to be your shopping trip, not mine."

"Ya can't hide that ya wanna look, or that ya wanna find somethin' ya wanna wear fer me," Logan reasoned. Jean opened and closed her mouth with an annoyed look because she knew he was right. "Yeah, tol' ya! Go on. I wanna try a shop over there anyhow on my own, like th' food court." He pointed in a vague direction so he wouldn't lie to her. "Good practice fer me, right?"

"Fine," Jean rolled her eyes at his logic. "Meet me back here in twenty minutes."

"'Kay," Logan kissed her as she smiled. He waited until she was inside the shop before darting into the store he wanted to go into.

"May I help you, sir?" a man behind the counter greeted him.

"I hope so," Logan grunted. "Bit new ta this relationship stuff. Friend o' mind gave me an idea, so here I am."

Twenty minutes later, Jean was looking around for Logan in the place they had parted from. She didn't know which store he was in, so all she could do was wait. She caught wisps of thoughts from him about something taking too long. Then a wisp of relief as it was finished. Those thoughts confused her. Jean looked around again but still couldn't see him. She glanced at a passing group of giggling girls as they blocked her view of the side of the mall he had said he was going into. The next thing she knew Logan was close to her but not where he was. He was getting very good at hiding his position from her if needed or wanted. Almost too good.

"Hey, darlin'," Logan grinned as he hugged her from behind. Jean gasped and jumped as he chuckled.

"Don't do that!" Jean heaved, swatting his arm as she turned around. "Now I know how Bobby feels."

"Sorry, had ta," Logan smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "Now, ya ready to go, or do I need more shit?"

"No, we got everything on the list I made," Jean told him after looking over the bags.

"Good. This place is startin' ta make my skin crawl," Logan nodded as he picked up most of the bags while taking her hand.

Jean glanced at her watch. "Five hours in public and no growls. Not bad. I'd say no injuries, but…"

"Yeah, well, he was fool enough ta take a swing," Logan shrugged as they exited the mall at the nearest exit. Logan looked a little antsy, so Jean stopped for a minute.

"Go ahead and have a cigar," Jean told him. "The car is on the other side of the mall anyway, and you look like you could use one."

"Thanks for understandin', darlin'," Logan kissed her before pulling one out.

They walked most of the way in silence, avoiding the groups of teenagers that were entering and exiting from the other doors along the way. Jean could feel the nervousness Logan was exuding but thought it was just the crowds getting to him. When they reached the car, they loaded the bags into the backseat before climbing in the front. Jean felt Logan's eyes on her as she rounded the car to the driver's seat, but that was nothing unusual.

As Jean was closing the door, her right hand on the wheel, she felt something cold being placed on her arm. She turned her head to see Logan fastening a bracelet on her wrist. Jean stared with wide eyes at the gold chain with a plate in the middle of it. On the plate was an engraved "L & J". Jean gasped as she looked up at Logan.

"What…?"

"Just somethin' fer ya, darlin'," he smiled at her.

"Logan," Jean breathed. She was so touched he had thought about something like this that she was close to tears. "Thank you."

"Anytime, darlin'," Logan grinned as Jean pulled him over for a rough awkward kiss.

"I'll thank you more properly after we get back to the mansion," Jean smiled at him.

XMXMXM

Lorna had greeted Logan and Jean in the garage as they pulled in. She was all smiles to see her "brother" had listened to her advice to buy something nice, and little special, for his girl on their first official date. She had squealed quietly when Jean had shown the bracelet to her, keeping in mind Logan's sensitive ears. Lorna gave him an approving wink and nod for his selection, before helping them carry their bags to their room.

After Lorna had left, Jean helped Logan with the tedious task of tag removal, folding, and putting his new clothes away. They talked about how much fun they had that day as they did their task before heading down for dinner. The kitchen was a lot more peaceful and friendly with Scott being confined to his room for another four days. Logan was much more comfortable with the rest of the team and interacted with them much easier than when he had first arrived. He and Jean talked about their day in detail, all of them having a good laugh at the persistent guy who was fool enough to try to flirt with Jean and then to hit Logan.

After returning to their room for the night, Jean and Logan sat up talking. They discussed subject after subject, learning more about each other than they had in the four months since Logan had been rescued from that bunker in Canada. Jean told him as many childhood stories about herself as she could remember, even the embarrassing ones, each laughing at the simple pleasures of a young girl. They hadn't been watching the time, although they did know it had gotten quite late.

Suddenly, Logan stopped laughing. He held his hand up for Jean to quiet. She looked at him concerned as he tilted his head toward the window. He stood, motioning her to stay on the bed and turn the light off. Logan gently opened the window slightly, sniffing the air. He stood quickly, looking alarmed.

_'We got unwanted company comin','_ Logan thought to her. Jean's eyes grew wide. _'Tell Chuck and the others ta shut off all their lights, an' get to a safe spot away from th' windows.'_

Jean looked worried at what Logan was about to do. Logan gave her a frown as she thought he was going to ask her to hide. Logan motioned her to stay low and follow. Once in the hall, he tapped his head. _'Stay in contact wit' me an' th' others. Tell 'em ta stay low and get out here. We got about five minutes til they show up.'_

Jean nodded staying close to Logan as the others joined them in the hall.

Logan raised a hand before anyone, even the Professor, could ask a question. "We got four choppers full o' troops comin' our way. They're packin' enough firepower ta bring down a small army. But they made one mistake a'ready, they landed close enough fer me ta hear 'em."

"How many?" Scott asked, his team leader voice coming out.

"'Bout fifty," Logan answered, giving him a narrowed gaze. In this situation, Logan knew their differences were set aside to protect the group as a whole. But that didn't mean Logan liked the little bastard.

"Havok, Polaris, take the west side of the mansion," Xavier ordered. "Logan and Jean, the east side. Angel, retrieve the stun net launcher to cover the north. Iceman, Cyclops, with me at the main entrance. Stay in contact with me or Jean at all times."

"Chuck, just turn me loose out there and…" Logan began as they started moving down the stairs.

"We do not kill needlessly, Logan," Xavier stated.

"Them invadin' your home…" Logan tried.

"Logan, I would tell you to bring me a prisoner, however, for some reason I cannot read their thoughts. This concerns me greatly," Xavier commented. Logan looked at Jean, who shook her head.

Jean stopped with wide eyes, grabbing Logan's arm. "No one knows we're mutants unless someone from Weapon X spotted us in town."

"Then their target would be Logan," Xavier agreed. _'X-Men, their target is most likely Logan.'_

_'Like hell, they're taking my 'brother' back!'_ Lorna thought over the open link.

Logan smirked at Jean about Lorna's comment. He knew Jean had her own reasons to want to protect him, and he had his reasons for wanting to protect her. After parting with others, they clasped hands as they made their way to the east side of the mansion. If the soldiers were fool enough to come here and try to take Logan, they were in for a big surprise if they thought he would come along quietly.

XMXMXM

Alex and Lorna entered the west wing of the mansion as cautiously as possible. There was no sign that any of the soldiers had breached the mansion yet, but they knew could change at any moment. They were almost into position when a soldier rounded the corner, firing two quick shots from his weapon. The first shot went between Alex and Lorna, but the second struck Lorna in the shoulder. At such close range, the impact spun her around, slamming her head into the wall hard enough for her to lose consciousness.

Alex fired his plasma blast at the soldier's gun, causing it to melt into a blob of scrap. The soldier screamed in agony at his burned hands. Alex punched him several times in the face to make sure he stayed down. Plus, it was a little revenge for shooting Lorna. Alex hurriedly went over to the open window, sending out a long pulsing beam of plasma at the approaching soldiers. The heat alone kept the soldiers from coming any closer and if they tried to cross the line Alex had made, their equipment started to melt. Satisfied, they couldn't enter from that direction, after pushing the blast door button on the wall, Alex scooped Lorna up, carrying her back to the main entrance where the Professor was.

"Lorna's hurt," Alex called worriedly.

"Set her down by the Professor," Scott ordered. "Your way blocked?"

"Yup," Alex answered as he set Lorna by Xavier. "Plasma line and hit the blast shudders."

"Give Warren a hand. Do the same," Scott ordered. "Then do the same on Logan and Jean's side. We'll try to bottleneck them here."

"On it," Alex called heading for the back door.

"Welcome to the party," Warren joked as Alex stopped beside him.

"Honored," Alex quipped back. "Launch that way, then step back."

"On it," Warren aimed the net launcher in the direction Alex pointed. He fired the weapon as sixteen soldiers come out of the woods.

After the stun net covered the soldiers, Alex stepped outside. He fired his plasma beam, joining it with his other line on the west side of the mansion. Hurrying back inside, Alex hit the blast shudders, sealing off the back of the house.

"Go join the others at the front door," Alex ordered Warren.

"What about you?"

"I got one more side to blast," Alex answered as he ran down the hall.

XMXMXM

Jean and Logan had just arrived on the east side of the mansion. Logan was getting edgy. He could smell one of the soldiers in the house. Suddenly, Logan jumped in front of Jean as three shots rang out. One bullet hit one of his ribs, causing it to ricochet into the wall. Another glanced off his sternum, embedding itself in the ceiling. The third found the narrow space between his ribs over his heart but lodged between them.

"Logan!" Jean cried. As Logan dropped to his knees to heal, Jean threw the soldier into the wall with enough force to break ribs. His helmet was knocked off with the impact. Jean could suddenly read his thoughts. _'Professor, their helmets are what's blocking our telepathy.'_

_'Understood, Jean,'_ Xavier answered before passing the information to the others.

Alex appeared, waving as he ran by to the windows.

"Agh! That hurt!" Logan growled as he pried the bullet out. Jean rubbed his back as he grunted with pain as his healing factor finished its job.

"Thank you, baby," Jean kissed his cheek. "You alright?"

"Twenty seconds," Logan gritted his teeth. He looked up at her, concern on his face. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you," Jean smiled.

They both looked up as the blast shudders slammed shut. Alex came jogging back to them with a look of concern. He watched frozen as the hole in Logan's chest began to close. His eyes grew wide as Alex witnessed just how fast Logan healed. Logan grinned at him as he stood, handing the bullet to Alex.

"Keep it," Logan smiled.

Alex stared at the bullet with a look of confusion, then grinned. "Wish I had that."

"No, ya don't," Logan shook his head. "Jus' 'cause I heal fast don' mean it don' hurt like hell."

"I'll keep that in mind," Alex swallowed looking back at the bullet. "Anyway, Prof wants us all at the front door since I closed off the other sides."

Logan and Jean nodded. The three of them ran back down the main corridor to the entryway. Jean cursed as she saw three of the team had been hurt. She knew only she and Warren had any kind of medical training to help treat their wounded friends. Warren was checking on Scott's shoulder; Bobby was awake but she could see the pain on his face. What concerned Jean was Lorna was unconscious. Jean knelt next to Lorna as she looked at her shoulder. Logan handed Jean his tank top as Jean pulled the bullet out with her powers. Lorna groaned as she felt the lead pass slowly through the hole again.

"I know. I'm sorry," Jean soothed. Lorna's eyes fluttered open, but they were unfocused and glazed. Jean checked Lorna for other injuries, finding the lump on her head. "You have a bad concussion, Lorna. Stay down and rest. We got this."

"Jean, check Bobby," Warren called, wrapping Scott's shoulder. "I did what I could, but you have more training than me."

Jean moved over to Bobby who was grimacing in pain holding his leg on his inner thigh. She checked under the bandage, making sure an artery hadn't been hit. She felt the bullet still in his leg.

"This is gonna hurt like hell, Bobby," Jean told him. He nodded as he gritted his teeth. Jean pulled with her powers, yanking the bullet out of the flesh. Bobby growled in pain but kept his leg still. "There ya go. Little better?"

"I'll get back to you on that," Bobby groaned. Jean patted his shoulder before standing.

Logan had placed himself in front of everyone looking at the door. He was growling loudly as several soldiers entered spreading out in front of them. An officer walked in behind them. Jean's eyes bulged. It was _him_. The officer she had seen in her dream. He was the one responsible for hurting Logan. Jean wasn't sure if it was her own anger or Logan's that she was feeling. After a second of thought, it was more likely a combination of both. She glared at the older man as he walked up to the center of the soldiers.

"You're a hard man to find," the officer stated as he stopped a few feet in front of Logan. He looked over Logan's shoulder. "Hello, Charles."

"You have no right to do this, William," Xavier glared.

"Oh, but I have every right," the officer smiled. "You're harboring an AWOL soldier, and now I can take all of you in for being accomplices. Oh, and don't try, Charles. We came prepared for you."

"I sincerely doubt that," Charles grinned. _'Jean, can you remove their helmets?'_

_'Yes, I can, Professor!'_ Jean replied. _"Logan, don't kill him. Hurt him, but don't kill him.'_

_'No promises, darlin'.'_

The officer's smug smile was suddenly wiped off his face as Jean ripped every helmet off the soldiers and him. Before he could think to pull a gun, he was on his back with a searing pain in his arm and leg. A heavy weight landed on his chest hard, knocking the air out of his lungs. In the span of a blink, he was staring at two blades an inch from his eyes and one just above the bridge of his nose. He heard commotion around him, only to realize his men were incapacitated.

"Now, Colonel Stryker," Xavier stated over the shoulder of Wolverine. "I believe my point to you before is quite valid. Come here looking for a fight, and you shall have one. Come here to try and take one of my students and you will be sorry. And I shall add, Logan is staying right where he is. I am not the only one here that feels that way. My students have become very attached to him, and they will defend him from you or any other threats to him or them.

"Tell your men to withdraw to the helicopters, Colonel," ordered Xavier. Stryker looked to his right, nodding at one of the scared looking soldiers. Xavier waited a few minutes, staring out the door with a glazed look. "Now, your men have been neutralized and their memories wiped of being here. I am sorry I could not help Jason, but mutants are not the threat you see us as. Logan, please let him stand."

Logan didn't move. "Come fer me or my friends again, and I'll gut ya six ways ta th' moon!" he growled in Stryker's face before he slowly slid off of the man.

_'You will leave here. Your information was incorrect. Your informant made a terrible mistake. Logan is not in this area. You were hurt by a farmer protecting his property. Logan has disappeared and you will never be able to find him. You stop searching for him and move on with your life, not bothering any more mutants as long as you live,'_ Xavier planted in Stryker's brain.

Stryker's eyes glazed over. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, sir. And don't worry about me. A pitchfork won't kill me. Good evening."

Stryker turned, walking mechanically out the front door. The X-Men stood in bewilderment for a few seconds until he was out of sight. Jean turned to the Professor with a hard look.

"No, Jean, I did not know Stryker was behind the Weapon X program," Xavier stated before she could ask. "He came to me years ago, wanting me to cure his son of his mutation. Jason's powers were too much for his mind and he became catatonic. Because of his parents' ill will toward mutants, Jason's damaged mind drove his mother to commit suicide. His father blames me for it."

"Displacement issues much," Warren frowned.

"Quite accurate, Warren," Xavier nodded. "He will not be back. Now, if you will help your teammates to the infirmary, I shall call a friend for an extra hand of help."

XMXMXM

"Hel'o" a sleepy female voice came through the earpiece.

"Moira, it's Charles."

"W'at er ya callin' me at…three inna mornin' fer, Charles?" her Scottish accent laced with irritation.

"William Stryker paid the school a visit. I have three wounded students," Charles informed her.

"Ye lucky I'mma in New York, Charles!" Moira yawned. "I'mma on my way."

"Moira, I still require your council with Scott," Charles commented.

"I'mma packin' now. I'll be there inna hour, Charles," Moira replied. "Anythin' serious?"

"Lorna has a concussion and a shoulder wound. Scott also has a shoulder injury. Lucky the bullet missed the femoral artery, but Robert had a leg wound," Charles answered. "Jean and Warren have them stabilized, but we need an experienced doctor for the stitches."

"Un'erstood. Be there shortly," Moira answered.

* * *

A/N: The setup for the rest of this is three chapters away, as a not to my HP readers. As a matter of opinion (and fact to me) Scott (Cyclops) Summers is a jackass! My views of him will never change. I have thought that since I read my first X-Men comic way back in the 80s. I was accused of being an old school fan, GUILTY! In reply to a review: I have been thinking about it since the other site allows more graphic content and I have a scene in mind that may not allow. As always, Thanks for the R/Rs.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: This going to be one chapter, but after finishing half of it, seeing the WC was over 7000, changed my mind and splt it. Most the chapter is based loosely on _Giant-Sized X-Men #1_. Flashback in _italics_.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Changing of the Times Pt1**

"End simulation!" Professor Charles Xavier sighed deeply.

Charles covered his eyes with one hand, his frustration was mounting and it was causing a pounding headache. It was time to consider some changes. Changes that would have a long-lasting effect on the team as a whole, but the changes were needed. It had been a growing concern and problem for far too long. Charles thought about the last fifteen months as he slowly made his way from the observation booth down to the Danger Room.

Scott had obediently attended his sessions with Dr. Moira MacTaggart while she was at the school helping with the wounds suffered from Stryker's attack. He had slowly backed off of his criticisms of Jean and Logan's relationship, but he was still insulting of Logan and highly critical of him. Scott's anger was less noticeable, but it was still there. He avoided Logan and Jean for the most part, but there were still times that they encountered each other many times during the week.

The tension was obvious to everyone, and the heated glares were a constant when the three of them were in the same room. The others were quick to defend Jean and Logan, as they understood and accepted the new dynamic of the group, whereas Scott refused to even try. It led to shouting matches with the rest of the team on occasion, but not outright physical fights. However, it still translated into many mistakes in the Danger Room and in the field. Thankfully, no one had been seriously hurt, but mostly that was because of Logan taking the heaviest blows for the rest of the team.

Logan and Jean had grown even closer in those fifteen months. Their friendship with Alex and Lorna had grown along with it. As great of a help as Jean was for Logan, his friendships with Alex and Lorna were even more so, socially speaking. Charles smiled to himself as he thought of the overheard conversation one morning in the kitchen while Jean was away for one of her classes at the college in town. It had been between Logan, Alex, and Lorna about what he should get Jean for Christmas.

* * *

_"Green, 'Lex, I need yer help," Logan stated, almost frantic._

_"Calm down, Logan," Lorna soothed. "What is it?"_

_"We got that holiday comin' up where ya give people gifts…" Logan breathed out._

_"Sit," Lorna told him. "Yes, Christmas is coming."_

_"You're wanting help on what to get Jean, huh?" Alex nodded._

_"Yeah, 'xactly!" Logan pointed at them._

_"Stop worrying, brother of mine," Lorna giggled. "We got ya covered."_

_"What time does Jean get back?" Alex asked._

_"In 'bout three hours," Logan answered._

_"Well, come on, then," Lorna announced with the scraping of chairs. "Let's head to the mall. We'll help you out!"_

* * *

Per their advice, Logan had purchased a necklace with a silver angel pendent for Jean. She had been almost overwhelmed by the sincerity of the sentiment behind the gift. Jean had jumped into Logan's arms, kissing him quite soundly in front of everyone. After such a success at Christmas, Logan had sought out Alex and Lorna's advice for Valentine's Day as well. Charles wasn't sure of the specifics of that day, but they had left the mansion about mid-morning and returned, both smiling widely, almost twelve hours later. Even on an everyday basis, they were certainly growing closer. They had spent numerous evenings cuddled together on the sofa spending time with the rest of the team, including a more distant Scott, in the rec-room.

Despite all of this, Scott still refused to completely accept their relationship. This led to the current situation in the Danger Room session. Scott's resentment was causing too many mistakes in his leadership of the team. Something needed to change. Charles knew that it was past time for this change as he entered the Danger Room hearing Scott's raised voice.

"Just what the hell was that, people?" Scott snapped, glaring at the team as they all struggled to stand. "Angel, I told you to distract them, not lead them right to us."

"They were already there, Scott," Warren spat back. "I was in the open line of fire from the start, because you gave the wrong order!"

"Whatever," Scott waved it away. "Iceman, why weren't you covering Angel?"

"Because _you_ told me to cover _your_ sorry butt, so _you_ could have a clear shot!" Bobby yelled back at him.

Scott glared at him but didn't retort. He then turned to Jean. "And what's your excuse? I told you to shield that flank. Were you not paying attention? Or were you too involved with another mental conversation with your pet?"

"You're the one who gave the order to shield forty-five degrees to your right!" Jean yelled back. "You're the one who told me to leave ninety degrees open!"

"No excuse!" Scott shouted. "You ought to know better by now!"

"Back off, bub!" Logan snarled as he stepped right in front of Scott, one hand, with claws extended in front of his growling face. "You're 'bout ta make me fergit my promise to Jeannie 'bout not hurt ya! Ya can yell at me til yer blue inna face, but don' ya yell her fer yer fuck up!"

"My fuck up? You were out of position, as usual!" Scott shouted.

"I took th' hit, as usual, 'cause ya can't lead a cat outta a paper bag!" Logan sniped back.

"Enough!" Xavier shouted as he stopped beside Scott. Jean stepped forward, gently pulling Logan back and calming him down. "Warren, Robert, you are dismissed. Alex, step over here, please." He waited until the door closed before addressing the situation further. "Over the last fifteen months, this has been building, and today was the final time this will happen."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Scott asked. He was still clearly angry, but he kept his voice calm.

"Scott, your leadership skills and decisions have been extremely lacking for a long time now," Xavier began. He noticed Lorna had joined Jean in calming Logan.

"My…leadership skills?" Scott asked confused.

"You have made mistake after mistake, usually leading to someone getting hurt. Fortunately for you, Logan has stepped in to take the brunt of those injuries, or we may have had to have a funeral, on more than one occasion. I have no choice after what I have just witnessed both in the booth and as I entered, but to relieve you of command, Scott."

"You're…You're…?" Scott stammered in shock.

"Yes," Xavier confirmed sternly. "You are no longer the leader of the X-Men. This has gone on long enough. I will not let you blame your teammates for your mistakes. You are dismissed."

Scott stared at the Professor for a long minute in disbelief. Finally, he slumped his posture, with a huffed breath. Scott hung his head as he walked out of the Danger Room. Charles watched as he left. He caught several thoughts from Scott's mind as he walked out, most of which were centered at blaming Logan for everything that had happened since he arrived. Charles shook his head. Scott was heading down a dark path. Charles only hoped he could help Scott before it was too late.

"Alex," Charles turned as he addressed the younger brother. "I am placing you in charge. You have proven yourself time and again as having the skills necessary to perform the position. Jean, I would like you to be his second. But, Alex, I encourage you to lean on and learn from Logan's many years of experience."

"I will, Professor," Alex swallowed. "Thank you, sir."

"Anythin' ya need, kiddo," Logan nodded. Alex smiled with a return nod.

"Thank you, Professor," Jean agreed. "What are we going to do about Scott? And, no, Logan, you can't gut him."

"Damn," Logan joked. Jean shot him a frown but could tell he wasn't serious by the smirk on his face.

"We will take Scott one day at a time, and hope we can reach him," Charles replied with a sigh. "Before it's too late."

XMXMXM

Logan was having trouble sleeping. A thought had occurred to him at dinner that evening while in a conversation with Alex about how to breach security systems. It made him think of what Jean had once shared with him about how they had gotten in to get him out of Stryker's compound. Then a new thought had struck and been bothering him ever since. If the United States and Canada had these so-called "super-soldier" programs, what about other countries? With the Cold War with the Soviets raging, they were sure to at least have their own facility. That thought led Logan to a buried memory. Logan kept seeing a large man in red armor with snow-white skin and metal whips attached to his wrists for some reason.

"What's wrong?" Jean sighed as she rolled over to face him.

"Can't shake these thoughts," Logan answered, letting her see the image and his questions in his mind.

"I never considered that," Jean breathed. "I think we should talk to the Professor in the morning."

"Yeah, I think yer right," Logan agreed. "But I don't think he should try ta find the whip guy. He gives me th' creeps fer some reason."

"Maybe we'll find the answer in your memories," Jean cuddled to him, putting her hair right under his nose. She felt Logan inhale deeply, knowing the scent would calm his nerves.

"Yer prob'ly right, an' that ain't a comfortin' thought," Logan sighed.

XMXMXM

"Come in," Xavier called. He had been occupied with paperwork, not paying attention to the thoughts that were close to his office when a knock on his door came, so he was surprised to see Jean and Logan walk in. "Good morning."

"Mornin', Chuck," Logan grunted. Charles could see that Logan didn't look like he had slept very well. Jean didn't look much better.

"Good morning, Professor," Jean yawned. "Sorry, bit of a rough night."

"Something on your minds?" Xavier asked guessing that was the reason for their lack of sleep.

"I was thinkin', after talkin' ta Alex last night," Logan started. He paused to sigh. "If the U.S. an' Canada have things like Weapon X, why not the Soviets? Or others out there?"

Xavier sat stunned for a minute. It was a revelation that struck fear and dread into his mind.

"Logan's right, Professor," Jean spoke up. "We unlocked a part of a memory from his days as an agent with some Black Ops team."

"I never occurred to me," Xavier confessed, sounding a little distressed.

"We have to intervene if they are still in operation," Jean reasoned. "We can't other mutants suffer the way Logan did."

"I agree," Xavier nodded. "I'll start scanning for anything out of the ordinary as I did for Logan when I found him."

"Thank you, sir."

"You're quite welcome," Xavier nodded. "Try to get some more rest, both of you."

"Thanks, Chuck," Logan nodded as they left.

XMXMXM

After several days Charles had the information he needed to put together a mission to help three mutants in need and recruit three others. If they all accepted his invitation to join, it would change the team dynamic even further, but maybe it was for the better. Charles was worried about the timing to arrive at the home of one of the mutants, because he also had uncovered the Soviets version of Weapon X. By the files and accounts he had been able to obtain, Logan had encountered him before and he was not a viable recruit. He had just sent a summons to Jean and Logan to come to his office to discuss his findings. He stared out the window, hoping what he had planned would work out in the end.

"Come in," Charles called as he sensed them at the door.

"Ya wanted ta see us, Chuck?" Logan asked with a wide smile on his face as they entered. Charles noticed Jean was trying to stifle a grin.

"Sorry, sir, just something Lorna said before we came here," Jean answered before Charles could ask. He nodded but didn't ask.

"Please, have a seat. We have much to discuss," Charles motioned to the sofa. After they were settled, intertwining their hands, Charles began. "I have found the man you described to me from the Soviet Union. His name is, or was, Arkady Rossivich. However, Logan, you may have known him better as Omega Red."

Logan breathed heavily as he leaned forward, placing his hands over his pale face. The partial memory of that time in his life flooded his mind. None of the specifics, but the emotions were there. He couldn't help feeling it had been one of the hardest fights he had ever been in and how close to death he had come. "Yeah, that sounds very familiar."

"You alright?" Jean asked, rubbing his back worriedly.

"He's one of the few people out there that can hurt me," Logan answered. His memory became a little clearer on the man. "His whips shut down my healin' factor."

Jean looked at him in shock and terror. She hugged him protectively. "I won't let him get anywhere near you. Ever! Even if I have to fight him myself!"

"Relax, both of you," Charles patiently told them. "In my investigations, I have found his handlers have put him into cryo-sleep, where he will remain. The Soviets lost all control of him, and that was the only way to stop him. He is, in my opinion, and yours, too dangerous to allow him to be set free."

"Good thinkin'," Logan agreed, breathing a sigh of relief. "Don' wanna see his ugly mug ever again if I ain't gotta!"

"Now, on to other news," Charles continued, sensing a change in subject would be a good idea. "I have found six new potential members of the team."

"Six?" Jean looked up wide-eyed.

"Yes, however, three are an immediate concern," Charles continued. "The others are in a more stable situation at this time."

"Any in programs like Logan was?" Jean asked.

"Not as yet, however, that could change," Charles answered. "I would like the two of you to accompany me on this recruiting mission."

"Us?" Logan asked. "Why us?"

"Because you, Logan, have the background that could sway them to join us, before these other countries can take them," Charles answered. "And I would not dream of taking you and not Jean on a mission like this."

Logan and Jean had a silent conversation as Charles waited for their answer. They nodded at one another before turning back to Charles.

"Where to first?" Jean smiled.

"Frankfurt, Germany," Charles smiled. "We'll be paying a circus a visit."

XMXMXM

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, I would like to direct your attention to the high wire!" the ringmaster called to the audience as he raised his arm in the dim light of the big top tent. "As you can see, this death-defying acrobat uses no safety nets. Multiple high-risk aerials. Multiple jumps and leaps. I give you, the one, the only, the magnificent Nightcrawler!"

Charles sat in the audience with Jean and Logan. They had arrived an hour before the circus had opened, spending the entire day exploring the attractions and booths. Charles smiled to himself thinking of the youthful excitement and playfulness they had enjoyed while still gathering information. Logan had paid close attention to their surroundings but also paid close attention to Jean. It had warmed Charles' heart to see how devoted Logan was to her, and Jean to him. Even as they watched the performance, Logan held Jean's hand lovingly. Charles felt sorry for anyone that tried to come between them. He knew they would be in for a fight, be it man or woman, brave enough to try.

Turning his full attention back to the center ring, Charles watched with a critical eye as the blue man with a tail swung from one bar to the next with such ease that he made it look like a natural thing to do. Charles could tell this was not the young man's only mutation. There was more to him than just his blue demonic form, tail, and agility. Charles wondered why the younger man's features looked so familiar to him. He would have to figure out that mystery another time. Charles turned his attention to the ringmaster, scanning his surface thoughts, and was disturbed by what he found. The ringmaster was about to sell Nightcrawler, as if he was property, to another circus for a large sum of money. Charles scanned a little deeper for the name of the circus to prevent any unwanted trouble in the future. The Essex Traveling Circus. That name sent alarm bells ringing in Charles' head.

_'We must make contact soon,'_ Charles sent to Jean. As he told her the reason, Jean stiffened at the mention of the name.

_'Professor, that circus is a front for experimentation done on mutants,'_ Jean looked at him with wide eyes. She looked at Logan for a few seconds, seeing him nod. Jean turned back to Charles, she shared one of Logan's early memories with him.

_'Come, we will wait backstage,'_ Charles sent back with a sense of urgency.

Ten minutes later the show was over. They heard voices and then a harsh slap. A few seconds later, the ringmaster was roughly throwing Nightcrawler into a cage on wheels. It looked like an old-style lion or bear cage for traveling, with old banners proclaiming which circus it belonged to. The bars were thick steel with a slight bluish shimmer to them. Logan's keen sense of smell told him it had a vague ozone scent to it. Charles wondered just what that meant. His question was answered by the ringmaster's taunt.

"No disappearing from this cage, freak!" he sneered. "No going off to chat with your fellow demons this time. Mr. Essex has paid me top Marks for you and I intend to deliver. That was your last show for me. Now you're Mr. Essex's property, and not my problem anymore."

Logan growled lowly. In the blink of an eye he leaped forward before Jean or Charles could react. Charles marveled at his speed and agility once more. He knew that Logan was trained to be deadly and his feral side was a predator waiting to strike. Charles was also impressed by his amount of restraint, for not giving into the killing rage Logan had just under the surface.

"I don't think so, bub," Logan snarled as he slammed the ringmaster against another cart. He held the man there with one hand, unsheathing his claws on the other. "He may look diff'rnt, but the elf is still a human bein'."

"Logan, please, remain calm," Charles soothed, but knew Logan was in control of his actions, even if he was angry. "Jean, the cage, if you will."

"Of course, Professor," Jean nodded. With her powers, Jean unlocked the door. She reached in extending her hand to the blue-skinned man inside. He hesitated as he wiped blood from his lip. "We're here to help. And no, we don't work for this Essex."

"_Dankeschön_," he nodded as he reached a three-fingered hand out to Jean. She smiled kindly at him as she helped him out, then led him over to where Charles was keeping an eye on Logan.

"Jean, would you mind," Charles motioned to Logan. Jean smirked and giggled a little.

"Sweetie, leave him to the Professor," Jean told Logan as she rubbed his back.

"You're lucky, bub," Logan growled. "If it was up ta me, I'd gut ya fer doin' slave tradin'!"

_'Nightcrawler disappeared right after the show before you could ask him about joining the other circus. You will do no more business with Essex. You hate the thought of slavery, and that is what he is asking,'_ Charles planted in the ringmaster's mind. "Now, Nightcrawler, I assume you are a teleporter."

"_Ja_. It is my main ability," he answered. "But only if I can see or picture it in my mind."

"Have you ever tried teleporting more than yourself?" Charles asked.

"_Nien_."

"We will work on that, should you choose to join us," Charles nodded. "I am sorry we do not have time for introductions, but, at this moment, I believe we should make a hasty retreat."

"Got four scents comin', Chuck," Logan added. "None o' them friendly."

"This way," Jean motioned to the others to follow after a quick scan with her telepathy. "It's clear all the way to the Blackbird."

"Logan, please, take point," Charles nodded. He turned back to the blue man with a tail. "We will explain more once we are aboard our jet and in the air."

Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the Blackbird. Logan was nowhere in sight, but Charles knew by Jean's smile that he was close by. Charles tapped the remote on the armrest of his wheelchair to open the ramp as they neared. Jean stopped with a grin on her face as Logan dropped out of a tree, landing beside her. They shared a gentle kiss and hug before following the Professor and Nightcrawler up the ramp. In minutes they were airborne.

"Now, then," Charles began as he turned from the pilot's station. "I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school only for mutants. This is Jean Grey, who is a graduate of my school and my first student. And this Logan Howlett, our physical training and martial arts instructor."

"Kurt Wagner, or as I was known in the circus, Nightcrawler."

"Have you ever heard of the X-Men?" Charles asked folding his hands in his lap.

"In passing," Kurt answered. His yellow eyes grew large as he realized. "Vait, you are the X-Men?"

"Indeed, we are," Charles smiled.

"Just vhat are you offering me?" Kurt asked with curiosity.

"I am offering you a chance to be a part of our team," Charles smiled slightly. "To have a home and friends. To have a place to belong. To learn more about your powers, and yourself. And possibly teach one day, when we have younger students again."

Kurt was silent for a few minutes, considering the Professor's words. He thought of never having to be constantly traveling from town to town. A place to have roots. This was something he wanted on a deep level, but he was also afraid. Afraid of what these people would think about him because of the way he looked. Would his looks cause him to be an outsider even among other mutants?

"No, we accept you for how you look," Jean added breaking into Kurt's thoughts. "Sorry. I'm a telepath, like the Professor. You were thinking very loudly."

"I am not offended," Kurt nodded. "I am intrigued, however."

"We'll let you speak to the Professor about the details," Jean told him with a smile as she and Logan walked to the back of the Blackbird hand in hand. Charles nodded at them as they passed.

"I take it zhey are a couple?" Kurt asked as he turned back to Charles from staring at them cuddling together in the larger seat in the back. Jean had laid her head on Logan's shoulder as he put his arms around her protectively.

"Very much so," Charles chuckled.

"I don't need to hear any more details, _mien Herr_. Jean's answer to my thoughts has convinced me," Kurt told Charles. "I accept your offer."

"Excellent!" Charles smiled, shaking Kurt's hand. "We will be traveling to two other locations before returning to New York. Don't worry, we have taken the liberty of obtaining documentation for you and the others beforehand."

XMXMXM

The lush golden farmlands of the late summer in the Russian Steppes rolled out in every direction as far as their eyes could see. Along with wheat, there lay corn, and livestock covering the vast landscape in neat patches on both sides of the dirt path they walked along. Charles, Jean, and Logan approached a large collective wheat field from the south. They had landed the Blackbird a mile away, in a remote location, so they wouldn't startle the family they were about to visit or the neighboring farms. Logan, ever on alert, kept a watchful eye around them. He felt very anxious with his heightened senses. Charles could feel it radiating off of him in waves.

"Logan, calm down," Jean soothed rubbing his arm.

"Can't. Too open here. No cover," Logan grunted. "That and the last time I was here, I almost died. Wasn't that far from here." Jean didn't reply, just wrapped her arm around his waist and leaned her head on his shoulder with a calming sigh.

"I take it you unlocked that memory?" Charles asked turning slightly in his wheelchair.

"Yeah, but I can't talk 'bout it, Chuck," Logan commented looking away. "Goes back ta my black ops days which were a bad dark time for me."

"I understand," Charles nodded reassuringly. "We are almost there."

As they crested the top of a small hill, they saw a young girl playing at the bottom of a field. She was unaware of the tractor that was rolling quickly toward her.

"Illyana!" a large young man yelled in warning as he raced to save her. Jean instincts started to take over to stop the tractor but Charles looked at her with a shake of his head to stop her from intervening. The young man's skin shimmered brightly as it took on the look of silvery metal. He hugged the little girl in his arms, shielding her with his metal body, as the tractor struck him. He did not move, but the large farming vehicle crumpled into twisted pieces of scrap metal. As soon as the wreckage was settled, he breathed a sigh of relief, his body slowly returning back to normal flesh and blood.

"I take it that's him?" Logan huffed. Charles nodded. "He ain't more'n eighteen."

"I was sixteen when I officially joined the X-Men, Logan," Jean informed him. "Bobby was only fourteen." She only received a grunt in reply.

"Come, we must speak with his parents," Charles commented as he started toward the small gathering by the wreckage. Logan frowned at Charles slightly. Jean shrugged as they began to follow him.

Soon they were led into a modest little farmhouse not far from where they were. An older man led the group into the small kitchen where a short, robust woman was preparing a meal for her family. After a quick discussion in Russian, the older couple turned worried faces back to Charles. With a mental nudge from his telepathy, he translated the languages for everyone to overcome that barrier.

"Please, do not worry," Charles assured them. "We are not with the State. We are from America."

"America?" the woman asked still worried. "Why are you here?"

"Yes, America. We came because of your son," Charles answered honestly. The woman gave a little sobbing gasp. "But we came to offer your son and daughter, a chance to have freedom to not be tied down by your government, but ultimately to still learn more about their powers and how to control their powers in a safe environment. Especially when your daughter comes into her powers."

"Who are you?" The man asked still skeptical.

"I am Professor Charles Xavier. I run a school for mutants to teach them how to live in peace with normal humans," Charles began. "We offer a home, and friends, with other mutants as well as an education. We would like Piotr to join us, now, and when her powers manifest, Illyana as well."

The couple looked at each other, the woman still clearly upset. The man looked more resigned and accepting. He spoke quietly with his wife as they glanced at their children. The woman finally heaving a heavy sigh, but still had tears in her eyes.

"Piotr, it is your choice," the woman sniffed. The young man looked down at his feet, undecidedly.

"If it helps," Charles spoke again, "we do allow families to visit. We would also pay the expenses for these visits and your family could even use our private jet to come over for said visits. Whether it is just your sister or your parents as well. We will also pay for their documentation."

Piotr still looked unsure. His sister looked at him with a sad smile but nodded her head. He looked back at his parents as his father approached him.

"Piotr, the measure of a man is what he does with his gifts, and you, my son, have great gifts. You were meant for so much more than our modest little farm," he told him placing his hands on his shoulders. Piotr pulled him into a hug. "Don't worry, we will manage without you. But if the State learns of your gifts, they would turn you into another Rossivich. I do not want that for you, my son."

"Trust me, kid," Logan spoke as he extended his claws, "you don't want that."

"Papa…I…" Piotr sniffed.

"You know this is the right thing to do in your heart," his mother stepped forward to hug him, still with tears on her cheeks. She looked up at her son, holding his cheeks. "We will miss you, but it is time for you to be the man you were born to be."

"I love you, mama," Piotr sniffed as he hugged her again. He knelt down by his little sister. "My little Snowflake, be safe, be good for mama and papa."

"I will, brother," Illyana cried. "You be safe."

"What harm can come to me in my metal form?" Piotr smiled weakly at her.

"You will take care of him?" Illyana asked as she looked at Charles, Jean, and Logan.

"We will," Jean promised. Illyana nodded.

"Allow me to pack a few things," Piotr nodded as he and Illyana left the kitchen.

Twenty minutes later they boarded the Blackbird. Piotr looked at Kurt with a strange look but extended his hand.

"My manners are lacking," Charles chuckled. "Piotr Rasputin, this is Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler. Jean Grey, Marvel Girl, and Logan Howlett, Wolverine. They will be three of your teammates on the X-Men."

"Vho are a colossal one, _nien_?" Kurt commented. Piotr laughed.

"Nice job, Kurt," Jean smiled and chuckled. Kurt and Piotr looked at her confused. "You just gave Piotr his codename. Colossus."

"I like it," Piotr agreed proudly.

"Excellent," Charles nodded. "We have one more stop before we return home to New York."

"Where to this time, Professor?" Jean asked inquisitively as she and Logan snuggled on the bench seats in the middle of the jet.

"Kenya, Africa," Charles answered. "It is time to pay a visit to an old acquaintance of mine."

"They are a couple?" Piotr leaned over and asked Kurt quietly.

"_Ja_. Zhey vere like zhat the whole time from my home country in Germany," Kurt nodded.

XMXMXM

The Blackbird landed on the Plaines of Kenya, just north of Mount Kilimanjaro. The sumptuous grasses swayed in the wind, both natural and those caused by the landing of the large jet. Charles could see the village clearly from the window, and again he wondered why the young mutant girl had come here from Cairo all those years ago. Now was not the time to waste on that matter, he would just have to wait to ask her in person. Charles had to convince the tribe to call her to them first and then to hope she accepted his invitation to join the X-Men. As he rolled down the ramp, Charles was greeted by a large portion of the male hunters and warriors from the tribe all holding spears and shields just outside of the village. Charles stopped his wheelchair a few feet from the end of the ramp. He heard a soft low growl coming from Logan to his left.

"Stand down, Logan, we are in no danger as long as we respect their customs," Charles told him quietly. Charles received a grunt as a reply from Logan, then heard Jean soothe him with a very quiet hushed voice. Three warriors approached, stopping halfway between their fellow tribal members and the Blackbird. "Follow my lead, please."

Charles led them to the three men in silence, stopping three feet in front of them. "Greetings. I am Charles Xavier. We come in peace," Charles used his telepathy to translate.

"Greetings. I am Mubari," the man in the middle spoke. "How is it you know our tongue?"

"I have special gifts to allow me to read the language from your mind," Charles smiled as he touched his temple. "I am the same as your blessed Wind-Rider."

"You know of Ororo?" Mubari asked in surprise. "How?"

"Yes, I know her," Charles answered. "I met her many years ago when she was just a child. She was still in the north then."

"I see," Mubari replied with a sad undertone. He turned to his two men with a slight nod, before looking Charles directly in the eyes. "You have come to lead her to her true destiny. We have always known she was meant for so much more than our humble village. I shall summon her."

They waited patiently as Mubari turned, walking back to the village. Charles watched as he retrieved a covered basket and a type of sling-whistle from one of the huts. Logan flinched with a whimper and quickly covered his ears at the sound of the whistle as it was swung. Charles felt, more than saw, how Jean tried to help Logan block out the loud, high-pitched sound from his sensitive ears.

After setting the rope down, Mubari returned to Charles and the others. Within a few minutes, a strong, whirling wind was blowing out of nowhere. Looking up, Charles saw her as she glided on the wind. He had to smile as a young dark-skinned woman with white hair landed between them, her proud goddess-like stance evident in her posture. She turned to gave Jean and Logan a curious glance, before her eyes fell on Charles. A flicker of recognition flashed in her eyes as well as uncertainty, to quickly be replaced by confusion in her deep blue eyes as she stared at him for a long minute. Finally, she turned to Mubari, only to tilt her head more in confusion.

"Your true destiny has arrived, Wind-Rider," he told her before extending the basket to her.

"My destiny?" she asked more confused, her eyes looking from his face to the basket and back quickly. Mubari nodded once, holding out the basket more.

"Hello, again, Ororo," Charles smiled.

"How do you know me?" she asked as she swung her head with wide eyes to Charles. Her voice was full of fear as she stared at Charles again.

"I met you on the streets of Cairo, many years ago," Charles answered with a kind smile. Her eyes grew even larger as memories replayed in her mind. "You tried to steal my wallet, and I stopped you with my mind. I also broke the hold the Dark One, as you called him, had over you."

"That was you?" Ororo asked in shock as she took a slight step back.

"Yes, it was," Charles smiled reassuringly.

"Ororo," Mubari spoke again. She turned to him with an uneasy but slightly aggravated look, glancing down at the basket still extended in his hands. "You journeyed here to us, the people of your mother, shortly after that. We honored you as we did her. N'Dare had the gift of the front sight. Before she left us after meeting and marrying your father, she told my father, you would come to us for a time, but would leave us again when your true destiny came for you. She also told my father; we would know the man by his hairless head and would arrive in a large black bird and that he would know you from a child."

Ororo stared blankly at Mubari as her mind raced. Finally, she turned to look at the Blackbird and then at Charles again, taking in his appearance. Her mouth hung open slightly in shock. Charles could feel her disbelief and confusion.

"You will always be a part of this tribe, Ororo, as your mother was," Mubari told her, still holding the basket out to her. "This is from your mother. She left instructions with my father, that you were to be given it on the day your true destiny arrived. Inside are things from your mother and things about your father who was from a faraway land."

"Mubari…" Ororo gulped as she took the basket with a sad, reverent look.

"You have been, and always will be, like a daughter to me, Ororo," he choked out. "As tradition demands, I give you permission to follow your destiny. Even if that means you will leave us. I miss you, my daughter, but remember, you will always be welcome here."

"Thank you, my…father," Ororo sobbed as she hugged Mubari. "I shall make you and the tribe proud."

"You already have," Mubari smiled sadly. "Go in peace and honor, my daughter. And remember that your new friends are welcome here as well. They will be treated as honored guests should they visit with or without you. May the Blessed Bright Lady guide and protect you."

"May she do the same for you," Ororo smiled sadly as he wiped her tears away. Several women and children approached to say their farewells. Many gave Ororo bracelets or earrings, some necklaces or clothes made of animal hides. Many tears and sad smiles followed. One little girl from the tribe ran up to Ororo, hugged her, and gave her a hand-made doll to take with her. Ororo knelt down, giving her a small kiss on the cheek and before she stood up once again.

Distracted by their farewells, the tribe did not notice the pride of lionesses approaching from the east. Logan sniffed the air as the wind shifted. Letting out a loud instinctive growl, he placed himself between the pride and the tribe with his claws extended. Jean looked at him curiously until she looked into his mind, seeing what he had sensed. With a gasp, she stepped in front of Charles. Her gasp drew the attention of the hunters as a lone male lion walked out of the tall grasses to stand tall, staring at Logan.

"Please, allow Logan to handle this, as a show of friendship and honor," Charles insisted. Mubari nodded, signaling the hunters to remain behind but stand guard.

The lion roared a warning at Logan, but he only stared at the large male. This was a battle of Alphas. It paced back and forth, never taking its eyes from Logan. With a low snarl, Logan stared into the eyes of the lion. Suddenly, the male stopped pacing as it lay down on the ground. Logan slowly approached it, as the claws of the big cat scratched the dirt in front of it. Logan retracted his right-hand claws slowly as he neared the lion, reaching out with a calm, but cautious hand. The tribe and Jean all held their breath as Logan touched the mane of the lion.

To the surprise of everyone, the lion flopped to its side, emitting a loud purring noise that was clearly heard by them all. Mubari mumbled something under his breath as he stared at the large male letting Logan scratch and stroke it as if it was a large kitten. A lioness approached them with her head down, showing Logan the utmost respect. Logan held out his left arm as the female sniffed it. Jean's eyes widened as the lioness looked directly at her, then bowed her head before turning back to the tall grasses. The male nuzzled Logan once more before following his female away from the village. Logan chuckled and waved them off.

"Mighty Hunter," Mubari bowed his head to Logan as he walked back to them. "Will honor a request from a humble tribesman?"

"Yeah, shoot," Logan grunted, having a feeling of what was coming.

"As surrogate father to Ororo, I ask you to watch over and protect her as only you can," Mubari begged.

Logan glanced at Ororo, then Jean, with his usual chuckle, fully knowing he just took on another little sister. "I will."

"My humble thanks, Mighty Hunter," Mubari extended his hand. Logan took it, holding back a sigh as the rest of the tribe cheered. He was presented gifts of fangs and claws from the hunters and the breastplate of a warrior in the tribe by three women. Logan noticed that Jean was presented with traditional adornments from the tribe as well. Charles was given an elder's spear of honor as he thanked Mubari. Ororo stood a little straighter, proudly knowing her new friends had just been inducted into her tribe. Her worries were less after seeing Logan stare down the alpha lion. She knew she would be safe with these people, no matter what the future may hold for her.

As they climbed the ramp, Ororo turned one last time to her tribe, waving. Mubari returned the gesture, nodding his head. Jean directed her to a seat as the ramp closed. Ororo smiled sadly as she looked out the window as the jet lifted off the ground, her home becoming smaller and smaller until she could no longer see it. She swallowed hard as she took a deep breath. She opened the basket looking at the contents for the first time.

Jean sat down next to Ororo, offering to read the words of the newspaper clippings and letters to her. As Ororo listened, she learned about her parents, about how they met, fell in love, married, and moved away to Egypt, where her father was an American envoy. She learned her last name of Munroe for the first time in her memory. The final clipping was about an earthquake that had struck when she was only six. It had destroyed the embassy her father worked in. A list of the dead was given at the end. Ororo cried as she heard her parents' names listed. Jean hugged Ororo close, comforting her as well as she could. Logan sat down next to Ororo, rubbing her back as she sobbed on Jean's shoulder.

Kurt and Piotr looked on helplessly. Exchanging a look, they knelt in front of their new friend and teammate, offering her what little comfort they could as they joined Logan in rubbing Ororo's back.

Charles looked on with a proud smile. He knew with this display of common sympathy and compassion; he had the nucleus of a great team of X-Men that could and would change the world.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Changing of the Times Pt2**

Charles smiled slightly as he looked out the cockpit window seeing the rest of the team gathered in the safe room waiting for the Blackbird to settle into the hanger. After the jet had landed, Charles opened the ramp from the cockpit, staring as his students filed out. Alex led them to the greeting point, waiting for them to disembark. Charles nodded at Logan and Jean to lead the new members out of the jet.

Charles noticed as he rolled down the ramp that Scott was standing off to the side of Warren, as far away from Alex as he could possibly get. He sighed inwardly, knowing this was another hurdle for Scott to overcome. Scott never liked to embrace changes that he had no control over. Charles feared Scott was going to make some very bad decisions before he learned to cope with changes. It was not something Charles wanted to see, but Scott was giving him little choice to do otherwise. Charles turned his attention to his new team leader. Alex, on the other side of the spectrum, had a welcoming smile on his face. Charles stopped between the two groups to make introductions.

"My X-Men, Alex Summers or Havok, our team leader, Lorna Dane, Polaris, Robert "Bobby" Drake, the Iceman, Warren Worthington III, the Angel, and Scott Summers, Cyclops," Charles motioned to the team before turning to the three newcomers. "These are your new teammates: Kurt Wagner, the Nightcrawler, Piotr Rasputin, Colossus, and Ororo Munroe, Storm. Please, make them welcome."

"Of course, sir," Alex nodded as he stepped forward to shake hands with them.

"I already have rooms set up for everyone," Lorna smiled as gave Logan and Jean a quick hug.

"Put 'Ro in a room close to ours, would ya, green?" Logan asked. Lorna looked at him quizzically. "Ya picked up another sister."

"Oh," Lorna smiled. "Well, in that case, come on, Ororo. We sisters need to get to know each other." Ororo smiled a little unsure, but a nod from Logan encouraged her to go with Lorna as Alex, Bobby, and Warren led Piotr and Kurt to the elevator.

Charles watched as Scott merely nodded at Ororo and only briefly shook hands with Kurt and Piotr before he left. Frowning as Scott opened the stairwell door as the rest waited for the elevator, Charles could only shake his head. Turning back to the others, Charles was glad they were more accepting of the changes. As he listened in, Jean was just finishing the story for the others about the lions outside of Ororo's village.

"You made a male lion purr like a kitten?" Lorna looked at Logan with wide eyes. Astonishment was evident on all of the others' faces.

"Yeah, well…" Logan shrugged, looking a little embarrassed. "Alpha male thing."

"And scared me half to death," Jean swatted his arm playfully, but by the smirk on her face, everyone knew she was joking.

"I said, I was sorry, Jeannie," he rolled his eyes, but smirked back at her. "At least that female turned away or it woulda got awkward."

"Oh, she knew who the alpha female was," Jean countered looking mock sternly at Logan. "It would have been a catfight if she tried, and you know it!"

"And you said it was a safe mission," Lorna frowned as she swatted Logan's other arm. Logan sighed as he shook his head.

"That's what ya get for walking on the wild side," Alex smiled.

"No comments from the peanut gallery," Logan grinned as he pointed to Warren and Bobby as they snickered. "Not my fault, I have a trouble magnet implanted in my ass."

"Is he always like this?" Ororo smiled as she whispered to Lorna.

"For the most part, yeah," Lorna answered with a wide grin as the elevator arrived. Logan rolled his eyes as the others laughed as they started forward.

Ororo suddenly froze as she looked into the small car as the others stepped into it. She began to tremble visibility as she hugged her chest. Tears and heavy pants escaped her eyes and mouth as she felt rooted to the spot. Logan sensed the change in her demeanor, frowned as he looked back with realization. He glanced at Jean before stopping the car, and tilting his head to Ororo.

"Ro, calm down," Logan soothed, placing his hands on her upper arms, trying to get her out of her shocked and terrified state.

"What's wrong?" Bobby asked concerned.

"She's claustrophobic," Jean answered without facing him. She wrapped her arms around Ororo from the side. Not intending to, but picking up on Ororo's strong thoughts, Jean saw the reason for the crippling fear. "Ororo, look at me."

Ororo turned ever so slowly to Jean, her eyes wide with fear. "You're in New York, not Cairo. You and I will take the stairs. You don't have to go in there." Ororo nodded slowly as Jean lead her over to the stairwell.

"Wonder what caused that?" Bobby asked as they reentered the elevator.

"Earthquake when she was six," Logan grunted. Bobby looked at him for more of an explanation, but Logan shook his head. "Not my place ta say more."

Logan waited with Lorna by the door to the stairs after reaching the second floor. He let Alex show Piotr and Kurt to their rooms, as he had a quick conversation with Xavier about alternate options for rooms if Ororo had a similar reaction to a regular room. Jean and Ororo arrived, Ororo looking a bit better than downstairs. After placing a quick kiss on Jean's cheek, he motioned Ororo to follow Lorna down the corridor.

"If'n this don' work fer ya, Ro, Chuck is makin' other options available," Logan told Ororo as Lorna opened the door across the hall from his and Jean's room. Ororo looked cautiously into the room. She shuddered slightly as she saw only one window and a small balcony.

"I…" Ororo gulped, turning a pleading look to Logan and Jean.

"Hey, it's okay," Jean reassured her, as she hugged Ororo again.

"Shoot," Lorna blurted as she looked at her watch. "Can you guys handle this? I have to meet Alex in the kitchen."

"You bet, Lorna," Jean smiled.

"C'mon then," Logan nodded as he led the way back to the stairs.

After climbing three more flights of stairs, they arrived in the attic as Warren and Bobby were setting up a partition from the storage area. They waved as they heard the others enter. Logan motioned to a double wooden panel door to the left. "Open it up."

Ororo opened the door slowly. A large room with many windows, two large skylights, and a large balcony with glass panel doors greeted her eyes. A few simple furnishings were placed in the open room, not diminishing the spaciousness of the attic. Ororo walked over to the balcony, opening the doors. She stepped out two steppes, extending her arms out to her sides. She breathed deeply as a breeze blew across her face.

"More like it?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Very much so," Ororo sighed. "Thank you for understanding."

"Don' mention it," Logan waved it off. "Got my own fears ta deal wit', know how they can be."

"We may decorate as we wish?" Ororo asked.

"Yes," Jean nodded. "Our rooms are our personal space."

"I think some flowers and plants would make this feel more like a home," Ororo nodded as she opened her basket that sat on her bed. She pulled out her parents' wedding picture, smiling fondly at it before placing it on the nightstand. "That's a start."

XMXMXM

An hour later, everyone began gathering in the kitchen for dinner once the new members were more or less settled into their rooms. Logan and Jean led Ororo into the room as Lorna and Alex placed the food onto the table. Most of the others were already sitting at the table, as Scott, who was last of the team to arrive, took a seat as far from Logan and Jean as possible.

"We take turns cooking meals, usually in groups of two," Jean informed Ororo as they sat down. "Alex and Lorna make the schedules. Just check the board by the door so you can think of your menu items and make a grocery list."

"Some of the things I know how to make may be a little hard to buy here in the States," Ororo smiled, a little embarrassed. "I doubt they sell guzzle at the supermarket."

"No, I don't think they do," Jean chuckled. "Tell you what, I'll make sure either me or Lorna is your partner when its your turn and we'll figure something out."

"That would be helpful," agreed Ororo with a smile.

"Just plan on getting other things next week," Jean whispered loudly. Ororo looked at her confused. "Bobby and Warren can't cook."

"Hey!" Bobby protested. "I heard that!" Warren huffed with a frown as Jean and Ororo giggled.

"Good evening, everyone," Xavier nodded as he rolled into his place at the head of the table. "I apologize for being a little late. I was on the telephone with Dr. MacTaggart."

After greeting him, most of the team turned back to their own conversations. As they finished, Xavier called for attention. "I hope you are settling in as well as possible until we can obtain some more personal items for each of you. I will let you coordinate with Alex and Jean on that front. As far as uniforms for missions and training, I have taken the liberty of having some different styles and materials made available for you to choose from. Please see Warren about this. He has set them up in the locker rooms downstairs.

"Over the next few days," Xavier continued, "we will start your training and evaluating your powers and abilities in the Danger Room, both as individuals and as a group. But first, Alex, please give Kurt, Piotr, and Ororo a tour of the mansion and grounds after breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Professor," Alex nodded.

"I shall be in my office until about nine tonight, should you wish to ask anything or need my assistance," Xavier informed them. "If not, I shall see you in the morning."

XMXMXM

Jean and Logan entered Charles' office three days later. Charles was staring out the window as they came in. He turned with a smile as they sat on the small sofa to the right of his desk. After Charles wheeled around to it, he placed three folders on the table in front of them. Logan raised an eyebrow as he looked at them still on the table.

"My files on the three potential recruits," Charles answered. "Two, however, will require a bit more persuading than the other one."

"I take it you want us to accompany you again?" Jean asked as she leaned forward picking the folders up off the table. She raised an eyebrow at the second one.

"Correct, Jean," Charles nodded.

"Apache?" Jean asked out loud in a puzzled voice.

"That is one that may require more convincing," answered Charles with a small sigh.

"I spent time wit' th' Blackfeet in Canada," Logan commented. "Might be o' help there."

"I agree. The last one might be of some interest to you as well, Logan," Charles indicated.

Jean handed it to Logan as she continued to read the second file. He glanced at the name. "Japanese."

"I believe you said you have been there before?" Charles asked.

"Not in a long time," Logan answered in a sad tone. Jean took his hand with a comforting squeeze. "Would ya mind if we made a small detour? I need ta pay my respects ta someone."

"Itsu?" Jean asked quietly. Logan nodded.

"Of course," Charles agreed. "It may help in swaying Shiro into joining us. But our first stop is here in New York."

XMXMXM

"Please, wait here," Charles requested of Logan and Jean.

"Chuck, this ain't a part o' town ta…" Logan began.

"I am very well aware of that fact, thank you, Logan," Charles nodded. "However, our recruit may respond better to a one on one meeting with me for the moment."

"I'll monitor you from her, sir," Jean sighed. Logan huffed as he pulled out a cigar.

"Since we're waitin'…" Logan shrug. Jean giggled as she kissed his cheek.

Charles rolled down the hallway of the very modest low-cost tenement building in the Bronx. It was a strange place to find the person he was looking for, but Charles knew the man was down on his luck. The slightly gritty, grungy corridor was evident of that. He wondered what had prompted the proud man to live in a place like this as he stopped in front of the apartment door he was looking for. He reached out, knocking.

"Aye?" came the heavy Irish accent as the door opened.

"Hello again, Sean," Charles smiled.

"Xavier," Sean looked down in surprise. "Ye 'bout th' las' person I was expectin' ta see."

"May I come in and have a word?" Charles asked.

"Aye," he sighed. "'Scue the mess. I been packin'."

"Oh," Charles raised an eyebrow as he moved into the room. "That's quite fortunate."

"How's losin' me job, bein' broke and havin' to move out, fortunate?" Sean asked with a deep frown.

"I came to offer you a job and a place on my X-Men," Charles smiled as he turned to face the Irishman. "By having everything packed puts you ahead of schedule."

"Whatda mean, job offer?" Sean asked confused as he sat on the edge of his couch.

"I am offering you a place on the team and, with your experience, a trainer position at the school," Charles answered. "Paid, of course. Plus, room and board."

"Me? Teach your students?" laughed Sean as he shook his head in bewilderment. "Them kids o' yers beat me butt six ways ta Sunday last time we met."

"Train," Charles corrected. "And we have some new additions to the team since we met. You would work closely with my other trainer. He has much more experience in combat; however, you have a physical power that allows you to teach the concentration aspects of most abilities, where he cannot."

"T'would save me from looking fer a new place," Sean thought out loud. "Could ask a favor, p'rhaps?"

"Of course," Xavier nodded.

"I 'ave a little daughter that lives wit' me ex," Sean began, looking sadly at the floor. "She may be like us. If'n she is, would ye take her inta th' school?"

"Absolutely," Charles nodded. "We can approach her and her mother together when the time comes. I shall even put in your contract."

"Then, I'mma sold, Xavier," Sean smiled, extending his hand. "Ye 'ave yerself an X-Man."

"Splendid," Charles smiled taking his hand. "I shall pay for your moving costs and for your things to be left here for a few days."

"Why's that?" Sean asked.

"We have two others to visit on this recruiting mission," Charles answered. "But I'll have some of your new teammates come and pick up your things for you. All you need now is a few changes of clothes and your uniform, of course, just in case."

"Aye, I c'n do that," Sean nodded as he stood to gather a travel bag.

After making the arrangements with the building manager, Charles led Sean outside to the waiting car. Sean looked a little confused seeing a powerfully built shorter man smoking a cigar, leaning on the Roll Royce. He recognized, vaguely, the redhead standing beside him, but wondered why they were holding hands. The last time Sean had encountered the X-Men, the redhead was holding hands with the team leader, the one with the red eye beams. All of this bewildered Sean, but he didn't want to ask just yet for fear of upsetting the man with the cigar. His internal sense told him; this was not a man to make angry.

"I shall make introductions after we are in the car," Charles nodded as Jean stepped forward to help him into the backseat of the Rolls Royce. Sean climbed in the back on the driver's side as the man slide behind the wheel and the redhead in front with him. "Sean Cassidy, the Banshee, this is Logan Howlett, Wolverine and you remember Jean Grey or Marvel Girl."

"Aye, that I do," Sean nodded as Jean turned with a slight smile.

"Professor?" Jean asked with a slightly pained look. "I've been thinking. I want to change my codename. I mean, I'm hardly a girl anymore. I've done a lot of growing up of late, especially since Logan came to the team."

"I understand," Charles nodded a slight smile. "I anticipated you might want a change at some point. I shall let you pick your own codename. Let me know what you decide on." Jean nodded with a small smile.

"Thank you," Jean added.

"Jean…uh…pardon me fer askin' this, lass…but…uh…?" stammered Sean, still looking confused.

"Cyclops and I are no longer together," Jean stated with a small frown, knowing what his question was going to be. "It's a long story, Sean."

"I see…" Sean nodded.

"Logan is the other trainer I mentioned," Charles indicated as a way to change the subject, knowing the emotional reaction both Jean and Logan would have to the mentioning of Scott.

"How much exper'ence do ye 'ave?" Sean asked looking at Logan's reflection in the rear-view mirror. "Ye look too young ta 'ave more'n me. I mean…"

"We can talk more 'bout that on th' plane, Irish. It's a long flight ta Arizona an' Japan," Logan nodded as he changed lanes. Sean nodded, still a little confused but sensing it was better to not ask the reasons for the split.

XMXMXM

The hot Arizona sun beat down on the harsh, dusty landscape as it traveled across the sky. A lone cabin sat in the middle of the desert with nothing else around it for miles except the mesas in the distance. A few shrub bushes and large cactus trees dotted the land, but otherwise, it was barren. Small dust clouds followed the three walking and one rolling member of the group as they approached the house. An old man sat on the porch in a rocking chair watching them intently as they drew nearer. His grizzled face stoic and looking unconcerned, however, Charles could sense the turmoil of his thoughts the closer they came. The old man stood slowly as they entered the gate of the fence around the cabin.

"Hello, sir," Charles nodded to him as he stopped a few feet from the porch. "I am Charles Xavier. We are looking for John Proudstar."

"What's your business with my grandson?" the old man asked with a hint of hostility.

"We only wish to make him an offer to utilize his gifts," Charles answered calmly.

"Well, he ain't here at the moment," the old man grumped as he sat back down. "He's out huntin' with his younger brother. Should be back soon."

"Elder," Logan spoke up. "We mean no harm or disrespect. We only want ta talk ta him."

"At least you have manners," the old man nodded looking at Logan, "fer a white man."

"Spent some time with the Blackfoot people, Elder," Logan nodded as he sat at the bottom of the steps. Jean and Sean took the cue and sat with him. "Learned their ways while I was with 'em."

"We Apache have our own ways, but the respect is appreciated," he replied in a kinder tone to Logan. He turned cold eyes to Charles, his voice returning to the icy tone. "You look like a learned man; you'd do well to learn more from this one."

"I do quite frequently, Elder," Charles nodded. "And it seems I still have much to learn."

"State your business with my grandson," the old man gave Charles a hard look.

"We wish to recruit him, and later his brother, for a team of mutants to help the world coexist in peace with humanity," Charles answered. "To help teach the next generation to further that goal."

"And why would I want to do that?" a cold voice from behind them asked. They turned to see a powerfully built man glaring at them and a young boy walking in the gate carrying a deer on a pole between them. "Served my time in the Army. Fought for a country that forgot about all its soldiers when they came home. Lost my parents while I was gone. All I got is my brother and my grandfather besides my cousins in the tribe. So, tell me, why would I want to leave?"

"Chuck, let me handle this," Logan looked at Charles with a serious face. "Proudstar, name's Logan." The man nodded. "I was in that war, too. Know that feeling. But what we want ta do more than coexist is prevent shit like this," Logan paused as he extended his claws on his left hand, "from happenin' ta others. They coated my bones in this metal, an' I'd be dead now if'n I didn' have my healin' factor."

"An honorable mission," the old man commented as he stared at Logan's mark. John glanced at his grandfather, following his eyes. He squinted to look at the mark closer.

"They also took my memory," Logan added bitterly. "If it weren't for Chuck and his team, I'd still be a lab rat."

"Your mark," John stepped closer, "may I?"

Logan looked down at his left arm briefly before nodding. With a look at Jean, she stood, walking over to the old man for him to have a closer look at her mark. The old man stiffened as he stared at the mark on Jean's arm. He looked up at her with wide eyes.

"Child, may I?" he asked raising his hand. Jean nodded. The old man touched her mark, closing his eyes. Jean could feel a rush of sensation as the old man held her arm like he was reading the very substance of the mark. After a few seconds, his eyes flew open with a shocked look. "Star child of fire," he breathed.

"Star child?" the boy asked confused, as he came over to his brother's side looking at Logan's mark. His eyes widened as he looked between Logan and Jean.

"They share the Mark of the Firebird," the old man answered. Sean looked back and forth confused. Charles motioned for him to remain silent.

"Grandfather?" John asked, hesitantly.

"The Legend of the Calling is clear," the old man stated.

"But…" John trailed off after a stern look from his grandfather.

"It is your choice, my grandson," the old man sighed. "The mark is a sign of great strength. It is also the path of the warrior."

John remained silently thoughtful for a few minutes, looking at his feet. "But, Grandfather, you are not as young or as well as you once were."

"I have James to care for me," the old man argued.

"Should something happen," Charles began, "you may leave us at any time. We believe strongly in family ties."

"What is your offer exactly?" John asked with a raised eyebrow.

"First, my name is Professor Charles Xavier," he introduced himself. "My offer is to learn more about your abilities and help make my dream of coexistence a reality. The offer is for you now, and your brother after his powers manifest."

"And no strings saying if I don't like it, I can quit and come home?" John asked.

"Precisely," Charles nodded. "We are a team and a school, not the military. You may come and go as you please, even if it is for a short or extended time. No obligations to hold you there, other than your own conscience."

"Alright, Xavier," John nodded. "I'll give it a try."

"That's all I ask," smiled Charles.

"Look after Grandfather, James," John nodded. "Call me if something happens."

"I will, brother," James nodded.

XMXMXM

Charles sat with his wheelchair close to the low table in the conference room of the Yoshida Corporation building in Tokyo looking out at the terrace garden. He waited with Logan and Jean for Shiro Yoshida and his mother to arrive. Logan had instructed them on the traditions of the Japanese Tea Ceremony that would take place before any talking was done. They sat in silent reflection, per custom. The door finally opened as three servants brought in the tea, followed by Shiro and his mother a minute later. Thanks to Logan, the tea service was carried out flawlessly.

"Unlike my late husband or his father, I have little use for Westerners," Shiro's mother looked up sternly. "What is it, exactly, you wish from my son?"

"Lady Yoshida, if I may?" Logan bowed as he spoke quietly. She looked at Logan with an odd look but nodded. "Lady, I must ask first; Was your husband's father Akioto Yoshida?"

"Yes, he was," she answered with a guarded tone. Logan leaned back slightly, pulling something out of his pocket, placing it on the table. She looked at the wax seal with wide eyes as Logan pulled his hand away. "How do you get that?"

"I saved Akioto's life at the end o' th' war," Logan answered evenly. "He took me ta a village in th' mountains ta learn th' ways o' th' samurai ta focus my anger."

"Jasmine Falls," Shiro breathed. "But…how?"

"My mutant gift is a healin' ability. It slows my agin'," Logan answered. "I'm a lot older'n I look."

"You are Logan-san?" Shiro asked. His mother shooting him a sharp look that he ignored. "Grandfather told me of you."

"Part of our visit is so I may pay respects ta my late wife there," Logan looked down. "I have forgotten the way. Will you guide us there?"

"I am honor-bound to do so," Shiro bowed.

"Our other business is more personal," Logan continued. "We can discuss that on the way."

"Very well," Shiro bowed. "Mother, this is not company business as you thought. This is a matter of family honor. Your voice in the matter is not required."

"Very true," she spat with an acidic tone. "I am not honor-bound by this. Do as you will."

She stood with a cold look at Charles as she left. Shiro sighed as he shook his head. "I must apologize for my mother. She is too set in the old ways of purity."

"No offense is taken," Logan bowed. "I do have ta beg yer pardon, though. I have misled you slightly. I do remember the way. I was only avoiding a confrontation with your mother."

"Understandable," Shiro accepted with a slight bow. He stood, motioning to the door. "Shall we?"

XMXMXM

The temperature was noticeably lower at the higher elevation as they made their way on the old path. Charles was glad they had stopped to buy some heavier clothing before ascending the mountains. It was a rough climb for Charles in his wheelchair. Many parts of the path they had to negotiate Jean had to use her powers to lift him and his chair. As they approached the crest of a ridge two hours after they had arrived at the base of the mountains, four riders came into view with swords drawn. The riders all wore full traditional samurai armor, complete with covered faces. Shiro and Logan lowered their hoods, raising their hands. With a quick look from Logan, Charles and Jean lowered theirs as well.

"Logan-san?" one the riders asked in a confused voice.

"Yoshi-san?" Logan asked recognizing both the man's scent and voice.

"It is good to see after all these years, my friend," the lead rider sheathed his sword before dismounting. He removed his helmet, showing a head of grey hair. "I am jealous. You look much better than I, after almost twenty years. Your gifts are truly remarkable."

"I thank ya, my friend," Logan bowed. "I have come to visit Itsu."

"I see," Yoshi nodded. "Come."

The other riders dismounted, helping their guests onto the horses, before leading them up the narrow path. Twenty minutes later, they came to a walled village nestled by the foot of the summit. Logan looked over at Jean who was shivering slightly. After climbing off the horses, and placing Charles back into his wheelchair, Logan wrapped his arms around Jean to share his warmth. Jean smiled at him, leaning her head on his shoulder as they waited for the leader of the village to greet them and grant them entrance.

"Hello again, my old friend," smiled an older man with long white hair.

"Myouta-san?" Logan asked as he looked up. "It has been too long."

"Aye, it has," Myouta exchanged a deep bow with Logan. "Why have you not returned to us until now?"

"I was taken captive and experimented on," Logan frowned as he extended his claws. "They took my memory. I've only recently got most o' it back."

"I understand," Myouta nodded. "And your companions?"

"This is Shiro Yoshida. My new employer, Professor Charles Xavier," Logan motioned to each.

"Hello, cousin," Myouta bowed. He gave a smaller bow to Charles.

"Honored cousin," Shiro bowed back.

"And…my…well, it's…hard to describe my relationship with her, but this is Jean Grey."

"How so?" Myouta looked at Logan with a tilted head after bowing slightly to Jean.

"Do you remember what you once tol' me 'bout this?" Logan asked as he and Jean pulled up their left sleeves.

"I see," he answered with wide eyes. "As I told you then, even we have legends of the firebirds. Come, we will warm you before we visit Itsu."

Myouta led them to his home as honored guests. Several people stopped what they were doing to stare in shock at Logan. Many bowed deeply to him as they continued down the main lane of the village. Myouta led them into his house, and into the dining room where his wife greeted them with food and wine. Charles was about to translate when a look from Logan stopped him. Logan spoke to his old friend in Japanese first, before nodding at Charles.

"Sorry, Chuck, I shoulda warned ya first," Logan commented. "It woulda been rude to just do it without permission."

"My apologies," Charles nodded to Myouta.

"No offense taken," Myouta acknowledged. "Your abilities are second nature to you and it makes this much easier. My grasp on English is limited and rusty, and my wife knows only very little. Forgive an old man for not wishing to use hand gestures or rely on my cousin to speak with all my guests."

"Must understandable," Charles agreed.

"Jean-kun, I am most intrigued to get to know you," Myouta addressed her. Jean looked at him a little startled. Myouta smiled at her. "You must understand that the last time I saw Logan-san, he was distraught and heartbroken over Itsu and their child. However, here in Jasmine Falls, we have an old legend that states: _Two Firebirds will come to the Falls. One will be long known to us, the other his true mate. The first will find peace for a time at the Falls, but his happiness shall be cut short. His teacher of the matters of the heart will speak to them when they visit. They will find peace with the memory of before, but also more unanswered questions._"

Logan and Jean exchanged a look. The family legend from Rose echoed in Jean's mind. Logan raised an eyebrow at her. _'Think they have somethin' ta do wit' each other?'_ Logan asked her mentally.

_'I'm almost sure of it!'_ Jean answered. "Myouta-san, my family has a legend as well. _Soon will come a child of immense power and strength with the power of will to handle the Force. She will be the first daughter in three generations. Her mate will share our family mark. Their connection will be too strong for any others to ever break. Her happiness will only be found in her mate. She will help restore what was taken from him, and he will be forever loyal to her._

"Are you…" Myouta started.

"I am that daughter," replied Jean with a smile as she took Logan's hand.

"I see," Myouta nodded. "Then, I offer you both my sincerest congratulations." He bowed very deeply to both of them. Logan glanced at Jean before they bowed in return. Shiro looked on confused, looking at Charles for an explanation, but Charles only shook his head.

"We thank you," Jean replied.

"Jean-kun, come," Myouta's wife smiled. "I wish to give you a…gift."

Jean caught her hesitation but sensed no ill intentions or control over her. Logan nodded slightly at Jean to follow her with a small grin on his face. _'She's jus' bein' careful about what she says, darlin'. She doesn't know Chuck or Shiro well enough ta be open.'_

_'Then why the…?'_

_'Read her surface thoughts, Red,'_ Logan smirked a little. _'She wasn't sure whether ta say engagement or weddin'. That's what mate means ta them here."_ Jean looked back at him with wide eyes before slipping out the door.

_'So, which is it to you?'_ Jean asked with a spark of mischief in her thoughts.

_'Yer my mate either way,'_ Logan answered. He tried to hide his grin from the others in the room with him. _'But it's yer choice which ya see it as. I'm happy wit' either, b'cause I get ta cuddle ya at night!'_

Jean blushed as she followed the older woman into one of the other rooms. She gestured for Jean to wait just inside the door as she continued into what looked like a small walk-in closet. She returned pushing a tall and wide cart with something covered under a sheet.

"First, my name is Yuko."

"I am Jean," she smiled as they exchanged bows.

"Secondly, I am the village high priestess, because I am like you and Logan-san. I am also aware that Shiro-san is as well. And, of course, your sensei."

"You're a mutant?" Jean asked.

"In your terms, yes," Yuko answered. "However, here, we are referred to as gifted. My gift is foresight, usually while I stare into the fire. I saw of your coming a year and a half ago. It was two days later when I saw our conversation in the dining room, I knew then I needed to present you with an honored gift.

"I commissioned our finest tailors and weavers for this to be made for you," Yuko motioned to the sheet. "It is a show of the greatest respect and honor for me to give the…mate of such a good friend."

"I thank you," Jean bowed. "No need to wonder on how to refer to me as. Mate is accurate enough."

"Now, this is for your ears only," Yuko began. "In my visions since the foretelling of your coming, more things have been revealed to me and with each piece of the puzzle, this took shape. First, came the prayer and blessing I had sown under the embroidery. Guidance, wisdom, love, and protection for you, your mate, and your future children.

"The embroidery is made of the finest golden silk," she explained. "The rest is made with the finest dyed silks. I honor you and Logan-san for what he has done for my family in the past."

"May I ask, what that was?" Jean looked at Yuko.

"Aye. He saved my daughter's life, not once, but three times."

"That's my Logan," Jean smiled.

"Aye, it is," Yuko agreed with a giggle. "My daughter lives today because of your mate, and I know no other way to honor you, but with this." She reached over pulling the sheet off. Jean gasped with wide eyes.

"It's beautiful," Jean breathed. "I thank you."

XMXMXM

Logan was starting to get concerned with how long Jean was taking. He tried to stretch out with their link, but Jean was blocking him for some reason. After another ten minutes, Logan was ready to go searching for the women. Myouta's wife entered just before he could make an excuse to leave. She smiled lightly at Logan before she turned back to the door.

Jean walked in slowly, with her head down and her hair up in a Japanese bun. Logan's eyes grew wide, his breath catching his throat. Jean stood still wearing an emerald green kimono with a light blue collar. On her shoulders were golden feathers that come to a point where the collar lapped over. The obi belt was a thick band of black with a gold-colored rope synch. On the end of the rope was a medium purple macramé charm with a delicate jade feather hung at the bottom. On the sleeves and around the bottom were gold and red feathers that looked like they were on fire spread out over the green background. Jean smiled up at Logan as she turned, showing the even more impressive back. A large golden, elegant Phoenix was embroidered from neckline to bottom. Its wings were spread wide, mouth open uttering a silent cry. The tip of its wings went over the shoulders, the rest filling the sleeves.

"Wow, darlin'," Logan finally uttered. "That is gorgeous." He stood taking her hands in his, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek. "It looks great on you."

"Thank you," Jean smiled. "But it's Yuko we must thank."

"I thank you, Yuko-kun," Logan bowed to her.

"No, I thank you, Logan-san," Yuko bowed to him. "It is my honor to do this because of your past deeds for my family."

"Then our honor debt is repaid," Logan nodded.

"No payment is enough for the life of my daughter three times over," Yuko reminded him.

"Logan, don't argue," Jean told him quietly. "You wouldn't win." Logan sighed but nodded at Yuko before leading Jean back to her seat.

XMXMXM

Myouta led Logan and Jean out to the gravesite that had been picked for Itsu. Jean's telepathy was buzzing in her mind as they reached the grave beside the lake and falls. Something was triggering the static, she just wasn't sure what it was yet. Jean looked around, seeing the cherry blossom trees and calming waters of the lake. To their right on the far side of the lake were three waterfalls that fed the lake. To the left rose the summit of the mountain, at least one hundred feet in the air. All along the back were the light red and white blossom trees. Jean could see why Logan sought peace here.

Jean turned her attention back to Logan as he knelt in front of the single headstone on the lakeshore. She knelt a few feet behind him as he filled the lantern cups with kerosene and lit them. Logan sat motionless for a few minutes before motioning her forward. She returned to her knees beside him, feeling the buzz in her head grow stronger.

"There's a psychic imprint here," Jean whispered to him.

"Can ya link to it and project it?" Logan asked.

"I'll try," Jean acquiesced.

Jean reached out with her telepathy, finding the source of the buzz in her head. She focused on that buzz, letting it spring forth. Suddenly the surroundings disappeared, only the lake and the closest cherry blossom trees. The wind started swirling gently, making the fallen blossoms spiral in the air. A figure shrouded in shadows walked slowing toward them.

"Hello, Logan-san," the female voice drifted off the winds.

"Itsu-kun?" Logan asked in a very weak voice.

"Yes, my once husband," Itsu came out of the shadows. "I see you have found your mate finally."

"Y…yes," Logan looked pale as she walked closer. "Itsu, this is Jean Grey."

"I know of her, my once husband," Itsu nodded at Jean. "Hello, star child. Soon, you will know why you are called that. Soon, fire and life will come to you. Soon, to be whole with the fire and life, you must be one with your mate or all will be lost. The Darkness will rise unless you are one with your mate. Heed my words, star child."

"I will," Jean promised.

"Itsu, I'm so sorry. I failed you," Logan looked up at her with tears in his eyes.

"None of what happened to me was your fault," Itsu argued. "Someone planned it all. Someone used the distraction during the Worthiness Ceremony to dishonor you. Someone killed me to take our child."

"The…baby…lived?" Logan asked through heavy pants. Jean gasped.

"Yes, our son lives," Itsu confirmed. "He has your gifts. All of them. I did not see who they were, but there were two. One with a weapon, one with knives for fingers. Both were men, but their faces were in darkness."

"I promise, I will find him. I will find our son," Logan cried.

"And I will help him," Jean promised. "And I will care for him as if he were my own. I will never let him forget you."

"I thank you," Itsu bowed to both of them. "But be warned, it will not be easy to overcome the things the ones who took him have done to him. It will take more than just you to break their hold on him. Help will come from an unknown source with knowledge of what could be if things here take place in certain ways. I must go for now. My spirit will remain until the day our son is fully cleansed of his masters. I ask you, Jean Grey, on that day, to bring him here that I might speak my son."

"I will. We will," Jean promised.

"Until that day, be at peace with my memory, my once husband," Itsu smiled at him. "Remember the lessons I gave you of loving someone. Love your mate. Together you will change the world."

The wind howled suddenly, swirling the petals, obscuring Itsu from view. When the winds stopped Logan and Jean looked around again. Itsu was gone and they were back kneeling beside her grave. Logan broke down in tears, Jean immediately pulling him to her in a tight hug. Jean had tears in her eyes as well, know the mental and emotional strain Logan was in at the moment.

XMXMXM

As the Blackbird landed in the hanger once again, the X-Men were gathered to greet their new teammates. Alex led the group of mutants out of the safe chamber as the ramp lowered. Charles lead the way down as the three new members followed. Logan and Jean were the last to disembark the jet.

Charles introduced the new members to the current team before indicating each with a gesture. "Some of you may remember Sean Cassidy, the Banshee and Shiro Yoshiro, Sunfire. And this is John Proudstar, Thunderbird. Please, make them welcome."

After greeting the newcomers, Alex led them to the elevator, assuring Sean his things had been picked up and placed in his room already. He waved as Jean, Logan, Ororo, and Lorna took the stairs. Alex explained quietly to the others about Ororo's phobia. He told them that on his team, everyone had each other's backs, no matter what.

"What is that?" Ororo asked pointing to the large bundle in Jean's arms as they climbed the stairs.

"Oh, this," Jean grinned slyly. "This is a gift from a friend of Logan's. I'll show it to you after we get upstairs." After reaching their room, Jean disappeared into their walk-in closet for a few minutes. She came back pushing a clothing rack on wheels.

"Goddess," Ororo breathed. "That is beautiful!"

"You got this as a gift?" Lorna asked with wide eyes as they looked at the kimono hung on the rack, displayed with the arms stretched out. "Is that real silk?"

"Yup," Logan answered from the bathroom doorway. "O'ly th' best fer a debt o' honor."

"What did you do?" Lorna asked still mesmerized by the kimono.

"Saved my friend's daughter," Logan shrugged.

"Three times," Jean added.

"Yeah, well, kid was a troublemaker, what can I say?" Logan shrugged. "Thought she was a ninja at twelve, jumped off the temple roof to do flips. Twice. Third time, she picked a fight with six guys from th' neighborin' village."

Logan shared a look with Jean before he disappeared into the bathroom. "Um…Listen, guys, Logan and I are pretty tired…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Lorna waved it off. "We'll let you guys rest."

"Thanks," Jean told them as Lorna and Ororo left.

Jean knocked on the bathroom door but received no answer. She slowly opened the door, finding Logan sitting on the floor of the shower crying once again. Jean sat down beside him, taking him into her arms. She could feel the pain and anguish through their psi-link and knew how much it had broken Logan's heart to know how many years he had lost with his son because someone wanted his son for who knew what kind of experimentation.

* * *

A/N: It's been a bit crazy with my writings lately. Have two more X-Men stories started. One from the comics' perspective, one in the early stages for the movies (But need to watch the movies again for research). I seriously need to get back to my HP works, but as a writer, you have to go with the flow. I WILL GET BACK TO THE HP WORKS SOON, I PROMISE! But in the meantime, enjoy this and the other new one about to be posted: _Passion of the Phoenix._ As Always, thanks for the R/Rs.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Again source was GS X-Men #1. For my HP readers, these will part of the new rotation. For my X-Men readers, the stories will be back to back, then a pause as I write the chapters for my HPs. As a reference, _Passion_ will be next, then the long-awaited return of _Ever Love_, followed by _Birth Bond_, _Essence_, and _Heart. _As always. thanks for the R/Rs.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Living Island**

"Jean!"

Jean froze with her coffee cup halfway to her mouth at the slightly irritated tone of Logan's voice coming from the corridor. Ororo looked at Jean with a raised eyebrow from across the table in the kitchen. Her expression was somewhere between amusement and concern. Jean gulped as she glanced down at her clothes. She knew she was caught.

"What did you do?" Ororo whispered to her.

Jean smiled weakly at her best friend as she set her cup down. Over the six months, Ororo had been with the school, she and Jean had become almost as inseparable as Jean and Logan. Ororo could tell by the guilty look on Jean's face that the redhead had done something to her boyfriend that was sure to lead to something hilarious or something she didn't want to be in the middle of. Jean and Logan rarely fought, but their bickering banter was always heated, and no one wanted to get between them when they were angry at the other.

"Wha' happened ta my favorite shirt an' flannel?" Logan asked crossing his arms, leaning on the doorframe. He looked at Jean with a more annoyed than angry look.

"Uh…I don't know," Jean lied, weakly. She scooted her chair back slightly, trying to look innocent, and failing miserably. Ororo had to grin. This was one of their ongoing laughable battles. Jean was constantly taking and wearing Logan's shirts whenever she could get away with it. Ororo thought the shirt looked familiar when Jean had entered the kitchen.

"Really?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Then, how come yer wearin' my shirt?"

"Uh…Is that…the Professor calling me?" Jean asked as she slowly stood, bolting out of the kitchen as fast as she could. Logan saw a flash of flannel tied around her waist as Jean ran out. Logan huffed with a grin as he gave chase. Ororo started laughing as soon as he was on the move.

Jean smiled to herself as she sensed Logan chasing her down the hallway. Jean ducked into the first open door she came to, only to realize she had cornered herself. She could see Alex and Lorna on the deck outside, knowing they would slow her down if she ran out there. Jean had one option. She ran to the far side of the room, putting the furniture between them. Logan entered the rec-room as Jean tried to circle the billiards table.

"Jean," Logan warned with a grin. "I was gonna wear those after my shower."

"And?" Jean grinned as she faced him, trying to keep on the far side of the table.

"Ya know those're my favorites," Logan faked going left, only to go right, catching Jean around the waist with his arms as she tried to dart for the door. Jean laughingly squealed as Logan held her tight and began tickling her sides. "Now, ya gonna pay fer makin' me chase ya down," Logan laughed.

Their loud laughter and antics had drawn an audience. Alex and Lorna had entered from the patio, having seen the commotion through the windows. Piotr, Kurt, and Sean had followed Ororo from the kitchen at the sounds of Jean's laughing squeals. They were all laughing as Logan had Jean pinned to the armchair, tickling her mercilessly.

"Logan," Jean laughed. "Stop! Please, stop!"

"You gonna surrender the flannel?" Logan smiled at her with a raised eyebrow.

Jean nodded, trying to catch her breath. "But what are you gonna give me for it?" she asked flirtatiously as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hmm," Logan considered. "This," he answered as he leaned in kissing her. They were too caught up with each other to hear the wolf whistles from Alex and Lorna.

"Oh, alright," Jean sighed with a grin. She untied the flannel from her waist handing it over to him. "Just don't ask for the shirt."

"Not right now," Logan grinned smugly. "Maybe later, after yer scent's nice and sunk into it."

"Oh, really?" Jean asked as she stole another kiss from him. Again, they ignored the cat-calls from the others.

"Yeah," Logan answered before kissing her again, long and passionately.

"Oh, I think I'm going to be sick," Scott groused as he sat down on the sofa to watch the television with Bobby and Warren. "Can't you two do that elsewhere?"

"Can it, Scooter," Logan glared as he spun to face him.

"No one asked you to watch us, Scott," Jean shot him a scathing look.

"And there goes the good mood," Bobby grumbled with a sigh, shaking his head. "Scott, just leave it for once."

"Yeah, Scotty," Warren agreed. "They're just having fun."

"Whatever," Scott grumped, crossing his arms. "Ow!" Scott yelped as he felt a minor shock on the back of his head. He turned to see Ororo standing behind him with sparks glowing on her fingertips.

"You _will_ leave them alone, Scott, and stop being such a mood-killer," Ororo warned him sternly with narrowed white eyes.

"What's One-Eye done now?" asked John, rolling his eyes, as he and Shiro entered carrying bags from their trip into town. They had followed the sounds of voices as they had arrived, seeing most of the team glaring or frowning at Scott.

"Oh, zhe usual," Kurt waved it off. "Jean and Logan hoving fun and Scott being a stick in the mud."

"You might want to think about your actions more," John commented looking at Scott. "Respect goes both ways, One-Eye. You ain't earned it from any of us lately."

"Fuck off, John," Scott glared at him.

John shook his head as he and Shiro sighed before heading for the kitchen, followed by everyone else except Scott, who sat sulking on the sofa.

"Lunch is served," Shiro announced as he set the bags on the counter. "Fourteen lunch specials from _Harry's Hideaway_."

"Put the Professor's in the fridge," Alex nodded as he came in almost last. "He said he was busy all day in Cerebro."

"I got it," Scott picked up one of the boxes as he entered behind Alex and Lorna.

"Nice of you to join us," Lorna commented sarcastically. Scott frowned at the scathing look he received from her as he placed the box in the refrigerator.

"Yeah, well, I'm hungry," shrugged Scott.

"Be nice and we may let you eat at the big boy table," Warren smirked.

"Funny," Scott frowned, taking his usual seat at the far end of the table well away from Jean and Logan.

"Hey, Logan, ya mind?" Bobby asked holding up a large link of summer sausage he had pulled from one of the bags.

"What? Never heard o' a knife?" Logan frowned.

"But it's _sooo_ much cleaner and faster when you do it," whined Bobby. "Please."

Logan sighed. "Yer lucky I like ya, cub." He motioned for Jean to hold it up with her powers. As the sausage floated in the air, Logan extended his claws. With four quick motions, the sausage was cut into small rounds. Jean motioned with her hand, making the rounds lay themselves on a plate in a neat circle.

"Ya can fergit about askin' me ta do the cheese," Logan warned, pointing a finger at Bobby. "Last time I did that, my claws were grubby fer the whole day. Made 'em itch inside my arms."

"I got it," Lorna smiled, waving Logan off. She placed a block of cheese on the cutting board, using her magnetic powers to slice the cheese with eight knives at once.

"Show offs," Warren rolled his eyes.

"Coming from the guy who can fly," John raised an eyebrow.

"Says the man who can lift a small car and outrun a buffalo," Warren bantered back. "Hey, Bobby? How about some _cold_ drinks?"

"Encouraging it now, hm?" Shiro commented with a smirk at Warren.

"Hey," Warren shrugged, "Bobby has to be useful for something. All of us know he isn't any good with plans and strategies." Most of the table laughed at the dig to the youngest member of the team.

"Sure, bird-boy," frowned Bobby. He handed Warren a can that was frosted on the sides.

"Hey!" Warren complained as he tried to open it. "I said cold, not frozen!"

"That's what you get, Warren," Jean chuckled. "Bobby's been learning the ropes from Logan. 'Don't get mad, get even'." The table erupted in laughter as Shiro thawed the can quickly, only to have Warren spray himself with foam from the can.

"I think you should throw in the towel," Lorna laughed, tossing one at Warren, hitting him in the face. The table roared with laughter, even Scott.

_'X-Men! Report to the briefing room immediately!'_ the Professor's voice called telepathically to all of them.

"So much for our day off and fun," complained Bobby over the noise of the chairs.

"And our lunch," Ororo frowned, as Jean levitated a marker to everyone.

"Bring the finger foods," Alex told her as they all staked their boxes in the refrigerator after labeling them quickly.

"I got them," Jean gestured with her hands, lifting the plates with her powers.

The team entered the briefing room a few minutes later. Jean set the plates of food down as they took their seats. The Professor still had his back to them, facing the computer console to the Blackbird's onboard navigation system. Alex motioned for everyone to be silent, physically and mentally, so the Professor could finish. Xavier finally turned a minute later with a grave and concerned face.

"I have detected a new mutant," he began. Curious and confused faces looked back at him. Xavier raised a hand to stop any questions the team may have until he could explain further. "However, the readings do not make much sense. I have even tried to speak to this mutant telepathically, but I was rebuffed at every turn. It is quite perplexing. The location makes little sense, either."

"Where is it, Professor?" Alex asked. He glanced at Jean for a read on the Professor's emotions. Jean glanced back with a troubled look.

"A remote, uncharted island in the South Pacific," Xavier answered. "As far as I can ascertain, it is an uninhabited island, which is even more troubling. I cannot tell if this mutant was sent there because of his or her powers, or if he or she is there voluntarily to protect others from their mutation."

"Somethin' don' smell right, Chuck," Logan grunted. "Even if that's the case, ya shoulda been able ta talk ta 'em. I don' like it."

"I agree, Wolverine," Xavier nodded. "Havok, I would like you to take the Alpha team to investigate. Please, be extra cautious when you arrive. Thunderbird, would you accompany them, please? They will need a tracker, and Wolverine doesn't work well with Cyclops."

"Yes, sir," John nodded with a smirk to Logan.

"Jean, I would like you to stay here with Bravo team in case something goes wrong," Xavier turned to her. Jean nodded. "I shall monitor you from here."

"Wheels up in fifteen, Alpha," Alex announced as he stood. "Get changed and meet in the hanger."

"Bravo, stay within easy access to the mansion in case we're needed," Jean ordered as the remaining X-Men headed back to the ground floor. Logan placed a hand on Jean's arm as they were about to leave. He turned back to Xavier.

"I got a bad feelin' 'bout this, Chuck," Logan warned.

"I understand your concerns, Logan," Xavier assured him. "But all we can do is be patient for now."

**XMXMXM**

Jean sat up quickly from her reclined position on Logan as they watched a movie with Ororo and Kurt. Logan looked at her with the same concerned look Jean had on her face.

"Something's wrong," Jean stated. "I can't feel Lorna or Alex."

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked alarmed.

"The psi-link I made between us before they left just went dead," Jean told her as she stood, hurrying for the door, Logan right behind her. Jean knocked quickly on the Professor's door but didn't wait for a response before entering.

"I know, Jean," Xavier looked up with fear etched across his face. "Scott is on his way back, but he is unconscious at the moment."

"What happened?" Logan growled.

"I don't know," Xavier admitted sadly. "But I can still sense they are alive, but weakened."

"Something cut off the psi-link I established with Lorna and Alex before they left," Jean told Xavier.

"That is concerning," Xavier sighed. "Gather the rest of the team in the hanger in one hour. The Blackbird will arrive shortly after that. I will attempt to revive Scott to find out what has happened."

"Yes, Professor," Jean nodded as she turned for the door. She stopped as she saw Logan hadn't moved to follow her.

"Chuck, if somethin's happened ta them…" Logan started with a threatening growl. He clenched his fists, his claws extending from their sheathes.

"We are not going to abandon them, Logan," Xavier assured him, calmly. "We will learn what happened from Scott and make a rescue plan."

"Jus' so we're clear," Logan grunted.

**XMXMXM**

The Blackbird landed in the hanger under the mansion as the remain X-Men watched from the safe room. Jean glanced at Logan as he started sniffing the air. When the door opened to the hanger, Logan suddenly sounded as if he had a head cold. Xavier led them out as the ramp started to lower. Ororo gave Jean an odd look as Logan's face contorted in a strange way.

Scott stumbled down the ramp, his uniform in tatters. Everyone looked at Logan as he gasped sharply, then started sneezing loudly.

"Bless ya, laddie," Sean commented.

"Logan?" Jean asked worriedly. She knew very little could make Logan sneeze. "What's wrong?"

"Scooter's covered in somethin'," Logan replied rubbing his nose. "Smells like pollen. Healin' factor don' like it." He suddenly sneezed again, the sound echoing around the hanger. Jean looked at him thoughtfully for a split-second. Her eyes widened as she realized that if Logan's healing factor was reacting to the pollen, it could be harmful to all of them.

Jean quickly surrounded Scott in a telekinetic shield. "Hey!" Scott protested as he froze in mid-step.

"Not now, Scott," Jean waved him to be quiet. She closed her eyes as she felt something on the edge of her awareness inside her shield. Her eyes flew open, turning to Xavier. "There's some kind of semi-sentience around him."

Xavier concentrated on the area within Jean's shield. "I feel it as well, Jean." Xavier thought quickly. "Take him to the evaluation room. Scott, once you are there shower and change."

"Yes, sir."

"You said the pollen is at least partially aware?" Ororo asked. Jean nodded. "Professor, what if we could gather enough of it and use Cerebro to communicate with it?"

"That is an outstanding idea, Storm," Xavier agreed. "Can you create a small wind inside Jean's shield to blow most of the pollen off of Scott so we can collect it?"

"I can try," Ororo nodded.

"Jus' keep yer shield up, Jeannie," Logan insisted.

Ororo concentrated on the area inside of Jean's shield. The air whipped around Scott blowing him into the sides of the shield. Jean felt more than seen the pollen blow off of Scott. She made a separate bubble for the pollen to be collected in. After they had a good amount of the strange pollen, Ororo ceased her winds and Jean closed off the bubble. She floated it over to Xavier.

"Scott, met the others outside of Cerebro after you have showered," Xavier ordered. "Jean, if you would?" He motioned to the door leading the team out of the hanger.

Twenty minutes later, the team was still waiting for Xavier to exit Cerebro when Scott joined them. Logan glared at him as he sniffed the air. Scott returned the glare as he leaned against the wall next to Kurt.

"All clear?" Scott asked with a sneer.

"I ain't sneezin', am I?" Logan shot back. Kurt looked between Logan and Scott, deciding to move away from the man before something happened as Logan growled menacingly. "Where're the others?"

"I don't know," Scott answered, looking down. He was startled as Logan pinned him to the wall, growling a few inches from his face.

"Logan!" Jean took his arm, trying to pull him off of Scott.

"They better be alive, bub, or you gonna have a nice talk wit' my claws," growled Logan as he slammed Scott hard against the wall again before letting go.

"Anytime, midget!" Scott threatened, reaching for his visor.

"I think not," Piotr glared at Scott as he wrapped a metal hand around Scott's wrist and stepping between the two men. "Logan has every right to be upset with you, Scott."

"Colossus, please," Xavier quietly warned from the open door of Cerebro. Piotr let go of Scott with a small shove but still stood in front of him glaring. Xavier started rolling down the corridor with a troubled look on his face. "Join me in the briefing room."

As they entered, Xavier stopped at the head of the table looking very worried. As the X-Men sat around the table Xavier took a deep breath. Jean sensed his concern as she took Logan's hand.

"What I discovered from the pollen was very troubling," Xavier began. "The mutant isn't an individual, it's the island itself." There was a collective gasp from around the table. "That's not all. It feeds off mutant energy, and it wants more. That's why it sent Scott back to us."

"It was using me as bait," Scott paled.

"Yes," Xavier answered. "The pollen is connected to the island telepathically. It awoke recently and is very hungry."

"Ve need a plan," Kurt commented. "Ve cannot give it vhat it vants."

"I agree, Nightcrawler," Xavier nodded. "But we cannot abandon our teammates either."

"I got a plan," Logan spoke up. Jean turned to him with narrowed eyes as she sensed it through their link.

"No!" she glared at him. "You are _not_ going in there alone!"

"Jeannie, it's the only way," Logan sighed. "You can cloak me from the Blackbird. Ya drop me off 'bout a mile away, I swim in, find the others. You and Chuck cloak us as best ya can. We make our way ta th' beach. We evac out on the Blackbird."

"I don't like it!" Jean half-shouted. "Damn it, Logan, why are you insisting on this?"

"'Cause it's the best way, an' ya know it, Red," Logan gruffed back at her.

None of the others were going to take verbal sides in this disagreement. Agree with Logan, and Jean would be angry. Agree with Jean, and face the wraith of Logan. No one spoke as they stopped shouting at each other and start speaking mentally. Xavier waited patiently as they worked out a plan together. He glanced at the uncomfortable looks of the others as he waited. Finally, Jean sighed.

"Fine," she huffed. "I still don't like it, but I see your point."

"I'll make it up ta, Red," Logan promised.

"Oh, I know you will!" Jean stated. "And in any way that I chose!"

Xavier cleared his throat. "May I assume we have reached a consensus?"

"Yes, Professor," Jean frowned. "Logan will go in as he stated, find the others, and we get them out. We will be standing for backup if anything goes wrong or he needs help feeing them."

"Very well," Xavier nodded. "Get changed. We will leave after everyone is in the hanger."

**XMXMXM**

"Approaching drop point," Xavier announced from the co-pilot's position.

"Be careful," Jean hugged Logan.

"Ya know I will," Logan grinned at her. "I got somethin' worth comin' back in one piece fer."

"Love you," Jean smiled. "Bring them home to us."

"Love ya, too," Logan kissed her lightly. "I will."

"Good luck, _mien Freund_," Kurt nodded.

"Blessed Bright Lady protect you," Ororo added placing a hand on Logan's shoulder. Piotr and Sean both nodded. Logan gave each a smile and nod in thanks.

"Logan," Scott spoke up.

Logan turned with a raised eyebrow as he pulled his mask over his face. Scott looked down uncomfortably. He took a deep breath before looking back up at Logan. "Good luck. I…just…help my brother."

"That's the plan, Scooter," Logan nodded.

Logan turned back to Jean one last time. He pulled her into a passionate kiss, feeling the burning in their marks. He smirked at her as he backed up to the door before he dove out of the Blackbird. Jean had to be steadied by Ororo, her knees were so weak from that last kiss. Ororo gave her a knowing look as Jean sat down to wait for Logan's signal to start shielding him.

**XMXMXM**

Hitting the water in a power dive, Logan arched his body to change directions. This was the first time he had been swimming since Weapon X had put the adamantium into his body. He found it difficult to swim as the heavy metal of his bones and claws weighed him down. Managing to finally break the surface, Logan was surprised at how far he had already gotten.

A movement to his right caught his attention as a fin glided out of the water. Logan narrowed his eyes as the shark neared. He fought his instincts to extend his claws. The last thing Logan needed to deal with was a feeding frenzy at the moment. Taking a deep breath, Logan submerged to see the oncoming fish better. He waited a few seconds before throwing a right cross into the shark's nose. It was enough to turn the shark and make it think twice about coming after him again as it swam away quickly. Logan smirked as he resurfaced. He began making the swim to the shore of the island.

Finally making it to shore, Logan panted as he tried to catch his breath. He felt Jean touch his mind as he rested for a few minutes. Logan felt her telepathy wrap around him like a warm blanket, cloaking him. As Logan got to his feet, he started sniffing the air as he looked around. In the distance, he could see some kind of temple. He latched onto Lorna's scent, cautiously moving forward.

Logan stalked through the underbrush being mindful not to touch the plants too much. He noticed some vines waving around like they had a mind of their own. Not something he wanted to try to fight if he didn't have to. Logan stopped, sniffing the air again. He ducked behind a few trees as five large crabs, the size of Great Danes, scuttled by him. He looked up, seeing a flock of gold-colored birds of prey soar over him. Waiting like the hunter he was, Logan made sure they were well away from him before continuing. He felt Jean sigh in relief as she monitored his progress.

Logan walked for another ten minutes before coming to the temple. He squatted down behind some bushes watching the entrance for any kind of guards. The animals he had seen so far all looked like they were being controlled by the island's conciseness. Logan was trying to remain undetected as long as possible.

After five minutes, no guards appeared. Logan dashed over to the temple following his sense of smell. Looking around quickly, he found a door with some kind of light coming from it the corridor on the other side. Logan cautiously moved forward, slowly extending his claws. He turned the corner in a battle crouch, scanning with his eyes the hallway ahead of him. Warily, he started down the hall.

Logan came to another door that stretched the width of the tunnel. He approached it as carefully as he could. Logan dove into a roll, coming up ready to lunge or slash any threat in his path. He wasn't expecting to see a redwood sized trunk of vines with the other X-Men strung up like decorations. Logan moved over to where Lorna hung, sniffing her and listening to her heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief finding her and the others alive. He felt Jean's relief mingle with his own as he started cutting Lorna free. After laying her on the floor, he turned to start cutting the others down.

"Logan?" Lorna asked weakly as he set Warren by Alex.

"Hey, green," Logan smiled. "Rest a minute while I get th' others."

"You do know this was a trap, right?" Warren asked groggily.

"Yeah," Logan answered as he helped John down. "That's why it's me here. Not meanin' ta step on yer toes, 'Lex, but ya ain't well enough ta lead at the moment. Lorna, cover us in a mag field."

"No argument from me," Alex answered rubbing his head.

"Cub, you a'right?" Logan asked as Bobby as he turned on his hands and knees.

"Right as mud," he answered with a groan as he stood.

"T-bird?" Logan patted his face.

"Huh?" John startled awake. He looked around quickly as he became more aware. "Logan! It's…"

"A trap, I know. Take it easy," Logan nodded as he helped John to sit up. "One-man rescue insertion."

"Your plan?" Alex asked. Logan nodded.

"And Jean let you?" Lorna chuckled. "I would've loved to see _that_ yelling match."

"Ask Ro when we get ta th' Blackbird," smirked Logan.

"Look out!" Warren warned as the vines started slamming against Lorna's bubble.

"So much fer stealth," Logan groaned. "E'erbody ready? Head fer that door!"

Lorna dropped her shield as Alex and Bobby fired at the vines as they ran. Halfway to the door, the temple started to collapse. John ripped vines and smashed falling stone. Logan led the group, slashing and hacking everything in front of him. Lorna kept the falling debris and vines pushed back from her and Warren. Finally, they made it out of the temple, only to be attacked by the crabs, birds, and vines outside.

They were being pushed into a circle as the ground began to shake. Suddenly, an intense burst of fire flashed in front of them. Shiro hovered over them with a little salute. Logan wasted no time in ordering the team to follow Shiro's path. A bolt of lightning struck behind them. Lorna looked up to see Ororo and Shiro covering their backs as they ran for the beach. The Blackbird came into view with Jean telekinetically keeping the vines and attacking animals at bay.

Logan noticed sand being pushed up as a vine tried to burrow under Jean's shield. He jumped, sinking his claws into the sand. He pulled up. A vine was impaled on his claws as he stood. Piotr ran to his side, ripping the vine in half. Logan nodded at the young Russian as he freed his claws from the dead vine. A red blast flew past Logan. He looked up to see what was left of a crab behind him. Logan gave a short nod to Scott before slashing into another crab trying to sneak up on Lorna.

Lorna made it to Jean's shield first. She turned, sending a magnetic pulse just behind John who was farthest away. Sean's sonic scream sounded above them just before lightning and fire struck behind Lorna's pulse shield. The X-Men took the opportunity to run for the Blackbird, except Jean, Lorna, and Ororo. Logan watched helplessly as the three women he cared most about used their combined powers to lift the island out of the ocean. As the Blackbird hovered over the water, Scott and Alex opened the top hatch. They added their power to push the island into the upper atmosphere and into space.

Kurt and Piotr helped weak and sweaty Scott and Alex back into the jet before securing the hatch. Sean, Shiro, and Warren flew out to retrieve the exhausted Lorna, Jean, and Ororo. Sean landed on the ramp, helping Jean into the Blackbird. Logan wrapped his arms around her tightly to hold her up. Jean smiled weakly at Logan.

"Hey, darlin'," Logan grinned at her.

"Hey yourself," Jean replied. She didn't think twice at that moment, Jean just captured Logan's lips in a passionate kiss. Their marks glowed a fiery golden orange bright enough for the rest of the team to see. Any of them who had not been looking at the couple turned as the glow brightly lit the crew cabin of the Blackbird.

"Goddess," Ororo breathed as she felt the warmth from the glow four feet from them.

"Now, _that_ is a heated kiss," Bobby remarked.

Scott turned away quickly. He focused his sullen attention on the controls as he turned the Blackbird for home. This did not go unnoticed by Charles Xavier. He felt changes coming. Changes that would impact the entire team and school for many years to come. Charles just hoped his X-Men were ready for those changes.


End file.
